Decisiones del corazón
by katherine-saotome-tendo
Summary: Akane opta por romper el compromiso con Ranma. Un nuevo sujeto aparece en escena. Enredos a la orden del día ¿Qué ocurre cuando se confunde la amistad con el amor? RxA. Cáp.9 "La promesa de los Mayade parte II"
1. Un día como cualquiera

Los personajes incluidos en este relato no me pertenecen (quisiera yo que sí) le pertenecen a la grandiosa y un poco cruel Rumiko Takahashi…

-**blablabla- **comentarios

-_**blablabla- **_pensamientos

**Decisiones del Corazón**

Capitulo I: **Un día como cualquiera**

Era la mañana de un viernes no muy alegre ya que el cielo estaba nublado amenazando con llover.

En el dojo Tendo todo seguía igual, había pasado 1 mes desde la boda fallida entre los más jóvenes de la casa. Desde aquel terrible día donde Akane por fin había aceptado casarse con Ranma y este junto a los demás "invitados" habían destrozado la casa por centésima vez las cosas eran prácticamente igual a excepción de que la peli-azul hacía todo lo imposible para evadir cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con la palabra boda o alguna cosa que se relacionara con ese concepto. Cuando salía el tema a discusión ella sólo se limitaba a desaparecer del lugar.

En la calle se veía a un par de jóvenes corriendo a toda prisa.

Una hermosa chica de cabellos cortos y azulados usando el uniforme escolar con un claro gesto de enfado y dirigiéndole de vez en cuando miradas asesinas a su acompañante que iba a su lado corriendo a la misma distancia. Un joven un poco más alto que ella, cabello negro recogido con una trenza, ojos azul-grisáceo y vestido con una camisa china mangas largas color rojo, pantalón azul marino y zapatillas chinas.

Llegaron a su destino, al instituto Furikan, pero no les sirvió de nada la carrera ya que a los minutos ambos estaban de pie en el pasillo con tres baldes de agua cada uno.

-** esto es tu culpa- **susurró la peli-azul evadiendo la mirada del joven que ahora le veía con el ceño levemente fruncido. Le miró de reojo viendo como el muchacho suspirara pesadamente. Ella repitió el gesto.

Esa mañana había sido un verdadero calvario. Primero ella se había quedado dormida y apenas despertó se dirigió al baño. En menos de 20 minutos estaba lista para desayunar y correr a la escuela, pero antes de que llegara al comedor su hermana le había pedido amablemente que despertara a Ranma por que aún no se había levantado y no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Tras quince minutos llamando, gritando y agitando al muchacho que a pesar de tanto ruido seguía dormido como un bebé no le quedó otra opción que buscar un balde de agua fría y arrojárselo haciendo que despertara convertido en chica, sobresaltado y completamente furioso.

Comieron lo más rápido posible mientras que se lanzaban insultos el uno al otro y partieron a clases sólo para recibir un castigo por llegar tarde.

Después de 1 hora en el pasillo el profesor los llamó para que entraran al salón. Faltaba aún una hora para que culminara la clase.

Akane apenas entró se dedicó a prestar toda la atención posible a lo que el maestro explicaba mientras que en la fila de al lado, dos puesto más atrás el chico de la coleta con la punta del lápiz en la boca, el rostro apoyado en su mano derecha y el codo descansando sobre el pupitre observaba a su prometida con un notable gesto de aburrimiento. Recordó el terrible despertar que tuvo esa mañana y frunció el ceño.

_**-tonta marimacho...no tenía que haberme despertado de esa forma…yo no tengo la culpa de tener el sueño tan pesado**_**­-** suspiró y dirigió su vista a la pizarra que ahora estaba repleta de ejercicios matemáticos. Volvió a fijar la vista en la joven que se notaba que estaba concentrada en escribir y rió divertido.

- _**es tan dedicada…tan estudiosa…y también tan hermosa- **_se sonrojó furiosamente al percatarse de las palabras en su mente y agitó su cabeza rápidamente- _**¿Qué rayos me esta pasando? Ella es la chica más fea que he conocido en mi vida ¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar que ella es linda? Es torpe…agresiva…muy mala cocinera…me grita por todo y además…y además**_- apoyó la barbilla en sus brazos que estaban reposados en la mesa sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- _**¿A quién quiero engañar? Tu eres el torpe…le gritaste en yusenkyo que la amabas y luego lo negaste... ella tiene razón…sólo soy un cobarde…demo ¿Qué sentirá ella por mí? ¿Sentirá algo especial?**_-

Sus pensamientos fueron brutalmente interrumpidos por un borrador que dio justamente en su rostro haciendo que se levantara de sopetón con el rostro lleno de tiza blanca- ¿**QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASA?- **gritó enojado ante la vista de sus compañeros los cuales ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de situaciones.

-**SAOTOME PRESTÉ ATENCIÓN- **ordenó el hombre de gafas. Ranma se sentó bruscamente y maldiciendo por lo bajo se limpió la cara mientras que observaba al educador con el ceño fruncido y con ganas de devolverle el "favor".

Hora del almuerzo. Akane se encontraba con sus amigas comiendo y hablando animadamente sobre cosas típicas que se habla entre chicas.

Por otra lado Ranma estaba con Daisuke y Hiroshi hablando cosas de hombres, específicamente el chico de la trenza tomaba su almuerzo mientras trataba de ignorar la conversación que se daba entre ambos jóvenes.

-**oye Saotome cuéntanos ¿Akane y tú ya han hecho alguna cosa interesante?- **le preguntó Daisuke con tono de picardía haciendo que él escupiera el bocado de comida que tenía en la boca.

-** vamos Saotome…dinos…no seas malo…Akane es una chica muy hermosa…más de uno le gustaría ser su prometido- **agregó su otro amigo observando con curiosidad al muchacho que tosía exageradamente y estaba rojo como tomate.

-** ¡je! No se de que demonios están hablando…parecen idiotas…yo jamás haría algo con esa marimacho violenta- **dijo después de recuperar la compostura tratando de parecer convincente.

-** ¿En serio aún piensas eso de Akane? Sinceramente Saotome…serás un excelente artista marcial pero en mi parecer eres un idiota…no hay peor ciego que él que no quiera ver- **mencionó Hiroshi fingiendo seriedad

-** Hiro tiene mucha razón…eres el único en la escuela que pienso eso de ella- **igualmente tratando de parecer serio ante el tema afirmando con su cabeza.

**-no sean ridículos...sí la conocieran mejor se darían cuenta que yo tengo razón- **sentenció indiferente mientras que tomaba nuevamente lo que quedaba de su almuerzo. Los otros dos chicos abrieron los ojos como platos y se sonrojaron furiosamente.

-**¿ÁCASO YA HAN…- **gritaron al unísono mientras que su gesto pasaba de sorpresa a una sonrisa pervertida imaginándose cientos de imágenes nada santas.

Ranma tardó al menos un minuto en darse cuenta de lo que sus compañeros estaban imaginándose. Se sonrojó a más no poder al percatarse de lo que sus amigos habían entendido con sus palabras.

-**¡PAR DE PERVERTIDOS! !YO NO QUISE DECIR ESO!- **gritó enfurecido, pero al notar que ambos chicos no le prestaban atención se levantó y se dio la vuelta para irse insultando a los dos jóvenes por lo bajo.

En medio de su trayecto logró divisar a su prometida que estaba sentada junto a sus amigas. Se le quedó viendo fijamente y al ver como ella sonreía no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

Recordó lo que sus amigos quisieron decir con "¿han hecho algo interesante?" y su mente empezó a actuar por sí sola. Empezó a imaginarse situaciones nada inocentes junto a ella.

Estaba como estatua del mismo color que su camisa china y echando humo por las orejas. Reaccionó y sacudió frenéticamente su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos obscenos.

- _**kuso…ahora soy yo el pervertido...kuso…kuso…kuso- **_se cacheteaba mentalmente mientras que continuaba su recorrido al salón de clases.

Clase de historia japonesa, Ranma odiaba esta clase y siempre terminaba quedándose dormido, ese día no fue la excepción. Akane volteó disimuladamente encontrándose con que su prometido dormía plácidamente sobre su pupitre.

- _**ese baka…después anda detrás de mí rogándome que le ayude a estudiar…no voy a ayudarlo aunque se arrodille- **_suspiró con resignación y volvió a dirigir la mirada al frente del salón.

-**atención chicos- **ordenó el docente captando la atención de todos los estudiantes- **para la semana próxima quiero que traigan una investigación de algún echo histórico del país y den una exposición en clases…es un trabajo largo así que lo harán en parejas, los grupo yo los escogí al azar y ya están listos así que presten atención a la lista- **tomó una hoja de su escritorio y comenzó a mencionar las parejas de cada quién.

La peli-azul apenas escuchó lo que el profesor dijo ya que su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa.

- _**hace un mes…sino fuera sido por mi papá y sus locuras no fuera pasado el peor día de mi vida…apenas recibió el nannichuan se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de sobornarme con eso de la boda…no se que fue peor ¿qué llegaran todos los locos de siempre gracias a Nabiki ó que yo no tardara mucho en aceptar casarme con él por que había escuchado como me decía que me amaba cuando me creyó muerta en Yusenkyo y luego lo negara?- **_

Observó el cielo a través de la ventana con tristeza- _**¿Será que yo lo imaginé? Por supuesto que no…escuché claramente como me dijo que me amaba…demo…cuando se le pregunté actuó como si no recordara lo que había dicho…ese baka…si tan sólo…-**_ salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar que el profesor la llamaba- **ha…hai- **logró contestar torpemente.

**- Tendo tu pareja de trabajo será…Saotome-**

**- ¿Nani? – **Preguntó algo confundida- **¿Con…con Ran…ma?**_**- ¡shimatta! ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Todo un salón de clases y me toca con ese baka- **_se sonrojó levemente sin poder evitarlo y dirigió su vista al muchacho que seguía dormido y sin saber que ocurría a su alrededor. Frunció el ceño levemente al verlo tan relajado- _**Ranma no baka-**_

Ya era hora de la salida. Con desgano arreglaba sus cosas dentro de su maletín mientras que una a una, sus amigas se despedían de ella.

Suspiró pesadamente para luego dirigirse donde su prometido estaba aun durmiendo. Se dedicó a admirarlo por un momento y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

- _**se ven tan indefenso…parece un niño…es tan lindo…si él se enterara que siempre voy a despertarlo sólo para observarlo dormir me moriría de vergüenza- **_sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve carmín. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse-_** baka…deja de pensar tonterías…tienes que despertarlo…ese idiota no debe dormir en clases- **_

Nerviosa posó su mano sobre el hombro del chico meciéndolo suavemente sin conseguir su objetivo. Se agachó y acercó su rostro al oído del oji-azul.

- **Ranma…despierta…tenemos que ir a casa- **consiguiendo que él murmurara palabras que ella no logró entender. Se irguió para observar que aún seguía dormido- _**no entiendo como puede dormir tanto...parece que está soñando- **_

Instintivamente se acercó un poco más al rostro del muchacho para tratar de saber que decía en sus sueños.

-**Akane- **susurró acompañado con una media sonrisa. La chica abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba al escuchar su nombre.

-_**¿nani? ¿Está…soñando…con…migo?**_- de un momento a otro los nervios la tenían contra la pared. El imaginarse que ella era la protagonista en el sueño de su prometido hacía que pequeños escalofríos recorrieran su espalda y su corazón comenzara a latir salvajemente.

Respiró profundo tratando de recobrar la compostura- **Ranma…despierta…ya tenemos que irnos- **mencionó en voz alta agitando con más fuerza al muchacho.

Ranma abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse en frente de él a la chica que lo miraba tiernamente con esa sonrisa que lo derretía por dentro, se irguió observando el salón que estaba vacío.

- **¿Ya acabaron las clases?- **ella asintió sin abandonar esa bella sonrisa haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un leve carmín. Para que ella no lo notara rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a guardar sus cosas tratando de ocultar los nervios que le invadieron de pronto.

Ambos caminaban en silencio, estaban concentrados cada uno en sus pensamientos. La peli-azul le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando- _**¿Qué estaría soñando? Dijo mi nombre...en verdad ¿estaría soñando conmigo?- **_no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonrió levemente, cosa que no notó el joven de la trenza ya que estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos.

-_**no me di cuenta cuando acabaron las clases…pero que importan las clases…como quisiera vivir lo que viví en ese sueño…ese sueño…**_- rió embobado recordando cada momento que vivió en ese sueño.

- **¿Ranma?-** lo llamó la peli-azul y debido que estaba tan concentrado casi pierde el equilibrio sin llegar a caerse de la cerca de metal.

- **di…di…me- _kuso...casi me caigo por estar pensando en boberías...ahora ni siquiera puedo hablar bien por estos malditos nervios-_**

- **veras…es que ¿Cuándo haremos la investigación de historia?- **preguntó suavemente mientras que lo veía de reojo. La pregunta dejó a un lado los nervios para abrir paso a la confusión.

**-¿Qué investigación?- **preguntó confundido mientras que saltaba al suelo para quedar al lado de ella.

-**el trabajo que nos mandó el profesor ¿Acaso no escuchaste cuando nos pusieron en pareja para esa investigación? Que pregunta la mía…estabas durmiendo…naturalmente no sabías- **espetó viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

-** entonces...tú y yo vamos a trabajar juntos- **se rascó la nuca tratando de parecer indiferente. Observó de reojo como ella lo miraba- **que más da ¿Té parece que lo hagamos en tu habitación? ¿Es un trabajo muy largo?- **preguntó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón viéndola fijamente.

- **pues…creo que si- **se detuvo a pensar, colocó su dedo índice en la comisura de sus labios levantando la mirada- **yo creo que si comenzamos hoy para el lunes o martes ya lo tendremos listo- **afirmó sonriente reanudando su caminata- **¿Te parece como a las 6 en mi cuarto?-**

Él asintió embobado cautivado por esa bella sonrisa para luego seguirla lentamente.

De pronto la campanilla de una bicicleta retumbó en los oídos de ambos jóvenes, posteriormente voltearon para divisar a una alegre amazona que inmediatamente abrazó por detrás al oji-azul.

- **¡NIHAO AIREN! ¿Extrañar mucho a Shampoo?- **preguntó mimosamente mientras que restregaba sus encantos en la espalda del artista marcial.

- **Sham...Sham...poo...suel…ta…me- **musitó Ranma casi con el rostro azul por el fuerte agarre de la jovencita mientras que intentaba quitársela de encima, cosa que se le hacía muy difícil.

**-yo mejor me largo de aquí…no quiero interrumpir su momento- **replicó una enfadada Akane que inmediatamente giró sobre sus talones para comenzar a caminar presurosa mientras que los celos la carcomían por dentro.

- **¡MATTE AKANE! ¡MATTE!- **gritó él mientras que forcejeaba con más fuerza para librarse de la chica- **¿Quieres soltarme de una buena vez?- **ordenó con impaciencia.

- **¿Ranma querer más a chica violeta que a Shampoo?- **preguntó con los ojos llorosos. Se despegó de él dándole la espalda y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos fingiendo llanto- **Ranma ser muy cruel conmigo…yo solo querer hacer feliz a futuro esposo-**

**-bueno…yo- **la culpa crecía en su interior. La amazona conocía muy bien como hacer que él se sintiera culpable.

Sintió que algo se acercaba y evadió fácilmente unos cuchillos que se clavaron en el suelo.

-**Saotome…pagarás caro por haber lastimado a mi querida Shampoo- **reclamó Mousse que venía corriendo presuroso- **te venceré para luego yo convertirme en el único dueño del corazón de mi preciosa Shampoo…venceré por ti mi amor- **enfatizó mientras que abrazaba cariñosamente a un poste de luz.

-**Pato tonto…colócate los lentes- **ordenó la amazona. El chico pato obedeció rápidamente para luego girarse en la dirección correcta.

**-llegó la hora Saotome…esta vez serás tú el que perderá- **lanzó unas cadenas que sacó de sus mangas haciendo que Ranma las esquivara dando un salto hacía atrás.

-** ¡je! Deja de decir boberías…un idiota como tú jamás podrá vencerme- **se preparó para atacar pero tuvo que retroceder nuevamente para esquivar un golpe de parte de otro contrincante.

**-¡Bakayaro****! ¿Cómo te atreves a pelear por otra que no sea la dulce de Akane?- **preguntó un molesto Ryoga que casualmente pasaba por allí encontrándose en medio de la pelea. Se sorprendió al percatarse que estaba en Nerima y no en Yokohama como él creía y decidió intervenir colocándose en posición de pelea preparándose a luchar- **si es así…yo pelearé por mi querida Akane-**

**-P-chan no te metas en lo que no te importa…no tiene nada que ver con lo que estas diciendo- **reclamó el oji-azul alterado por la situación que se estaba formando. El no tenía la culpa de que las chicas saltaran sobre él todo el tiempo, ahora tenía que aguantar los reclamos de un ciego y un desorientado.

**-¿A quién le dices P-chan nenita?- **enfurecido se abalanzó sobre su oponente lanzando ágiles golpes y patadas que Ranma esquivaba saltando hacía atrás, Mousse se agregó a la lucha atacando de igual forma.

Ukyo regresaba de comprar algunas cosas para el Uchan y se percató de la situación. Corrió para encontrarse a los tres jóvenes que peleaban furiosamente.

Se posicionó al lado de la joven china que veía la pelea con los brazos cruzados con una sonrisa triunfal.

- **¿Qué está pasando aquí?- **preguntó preocupada observando a Ranma esquivar los golpes y patadas de Ryoga y Mousse.

- **No pasar nada que a Ukyo interesarle…sólo que ellos pelearse por Shampoo- **afirmó egocéntricamente haciendo que la otra chica frunciera el ceño por el comentario.

-**¿Nani? Estas loca…Ran-chan jamás pelearía por ti…él es mi prometido- **exclamó casi cantando las últimas palabras. La amazona la fulminó con la mirada.

**_-no permitiré que esta loca se quede con Ranma...decidí renunciar a él pero eso no significa que esta desquiciada tenga el campo libre-_**

**-decir tonterías****…airen jamás fijarse en una chica que se ve como chico- **observó con una sonrisa triunfante al notar como la otra chica cambiaba su gesto de triunfo a uno de enfado.

-**¿Eso crees tú? Mi Ranma nunca se interesaría en una bruja mentirosa como tú- **gritó encarándola mientras que se debatía una batalla de miradas entre ellas. Saltaron a una distancia prudente sacando cada una sus armas- **te demostraré quien es la única merecedora de ser la esposa de Ranma- **

**-hacerme reír****…chica espátula jamás ganarle a Shampoo- **agregó mientras lanzaba sus bomborines hacía su oponente. Ukyo los esquivó lanzando unas mini espátulas pero la amazona los evadió sin dificultad.

A pocos metros, Mousse sacó de sus mangas unas bombas de humo y procedió a lanzarlas a sus oponentes. Un denso manto blanco cubrió la zona dificultando la visibilidad de todos y aprovechó el momento para lanzar unas cuchillas que sacó de sus largas mangas pero al momento de efectuar el ataque se tropezó con una piedra lanzando las pequeñas dagas en distintas direcciones.

-**¿Qué demonios? Itte-** se quejó el chico de trenza al sentir un agudo dolor en su costado izquierdo e instintivamente se colocó su mano en el lugar afectado.

Apenas podía ver a donde iba pero sabía que los demás estaban igual que él. Como pudo salió del lugar de la pelea y corrió para alejarse de allí pero una punzada le impidió llegar lejos. Dirigió su vista a su costado para notar que estaba sangrando.

-_**kuso…debió ser una de las cuchillas de ese idiota de Mousse-**_ presionando la herida para evitar sangrar más emprendió su regreso a la casa Tendo.

Akane llegó a la puerta de su casa y antes de entrar respiró profundamente tratando de calmar la rabia que la embargaba en ese instante.

Cuando entró los saludó a todos con una sonrisa fingida, cosa que notaron sus familiares pero optaron por no indagar en el asunto. Inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación con la excusa de que estaba cansada y al entrar en el cuarto dejó el maletín a un lado de la cama y se lanzó sobre ésta boca abajo.

Suspiró con resignación y frunció el ceño recordando lo sucedido minutos atrás.

- _**estúpido mujeriego…de seguro está de lo lindo con su linda Shampoo…baka...cretino...Ranma no baka- **_se volteó para quedar con la mirada fija en el techo- _**no me queda otra opción...lo llevo pensando desde hace un mes…desde ese día…no sabía si hacerlo o no pero me doy cuenta no que puedo seguir con esto…estoy cansada de pasar por lo mismo todo el tiempo-**_ su semblante se tornó triste- _**si hago esto…lo haré por los dos Ranma-**_ se levantó y se dedicó a cambiarse el uniforme.

Ranma llegó a la casa con una cara de pocos amigos y con su mano derecha en su costado izquierdo. Su madre al ver el estado en que llegó su hijo inmediatamente lo llevó a su habitación para curarle las heridas.

En todo el tiempo que duró vendando al muchacho ella no le preguntó nada sobre lo ocurrido. Aabía que tenía que ver con Akane pero optó por dejar el tema a un lado y averiguarlo más tarde.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde. Akane seguía en su habitación meditando sobre lo que tenía pensado hacer esa noche durante la cena.

Estaba sentada en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y su rostro oculto entre ellos. Estaba asustada, nerviosa, pero también triste, sabía que después de lo que pensaba hacer las cosas cambiarían drásticamente entre la familia principalmente entre Ranma y ella. Escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

-**Akane ¿Puedo pasar?- **preguntó Ranma desde afuera. Al igual que ella se sentía nervioso y también un poco asustado. Se imaginaba que estaba molesta con él por el inconveniente con Shampoo pero decidió arriesgarse por que tenían que cumplir con sus deberes.

Al escuchar los toques en la puerta y la voz de su prometido la peli-azul se tensó y el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza.

- _**shimatta…olvidé completamente que habíamos quedado en hacer los deberes- **_agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro frenéticamente tratando de mantener la compostura. Se levantó de prisa y sacó los cuadernos y los libros acomodándolos sobre la mesa.

- **pa…pasa-_baka contrólate…recuerda…estas muy molesta con él por lo que pasó con Shampoo…actúa con normalidad- _**se sentó y respiró profundo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente y cerrándose de la misma forma causándole leves escalofríos que recorrían su espina. Trató lo más posible concentrarse en su objetivo el cual era hacer los deberes, pero se le hacía imposible sabiendo que él estaba detrás de ella.

Decidió no hablar del tema mientras estuvieran juntos. No quería pelear con ella por algo que para él no tenía lógica.

Al escuchar la aceptación de la chica tragó duro y abrió la puerta lentamente. Se asomó con cautela para verla sentada dándole la espalda y por inercia suspiró descargando la tensión acumulada.

Entró cerrando la puerta tras de si y se quedó parado observándola sin decir ni una sola palabra. El silencio se estaba convirtiendo en un tormento para ambos jóvenes, el chico fue el primero en hablar.

**- bueno…yo…tú sabes…quedamos en vernos…por los deberes- **mencionó torpemente por el miedo de decir algo que hiciera reaccionar de mala manera a su temperamental prometida. Se imaginaba que sino lo había mandado a volar en ese instante lo haría en cualquier momento, por eso decidió ser cuidadoso con lo que decía.

**­-hai…en eso quedamos…ven…siéntate…comencemos de una vez- **mencionó fingiendo indiferencia casi a la perfección. Acercó una silla para que él se sentara y en ningún momento le miró a los ojos por temor de perder la poca compostura que le quedaba.

Inmediatamente el chico obedeció tomando la silla y sentándose al lado de la joven. La observó de reojo tratando de descifrar si estaba enfadada. Ella le miró brindándole una sonrisa.

**-Bien****…comencemos- **alegó tomando un par de libros que tenía sobre la mesa, le pasó uno a él y tomó otro para ella- **busca en ese libro…si te gusta algún tema me lo muestras para ver si podemos trabajar con eso ¿Esta bien?- **preguntó mientras ojeaba las primeras hojas del grueso libro que tenía en sus manos.

Él sólo se limitó a asentir para posteriormente abrir el libro y comenzar su trabajo.

Había pasado ya 30 minutos. Ranma trataba de concentrarse en leer lo que tenía en frente, pero en su mente sólo se preguntaba sobre la conducta de su prometida.

En ningún momento le dirigió la palabra con intención de agredirlo. El par de veces que él le enseñó unos temas ella solo le respondió que estaban muy cortos o no tenían que ver con la materia. Ella tenía la cara casi metida por completo en el libro.

Se irguió disimuladamente para observarla de reojo. Se notaba a lo lejos que no estaba enfadada y si lo estaba lo disimulaba muy bien.

-_**¿ahora que le pasará? Estaba casi seguro que ella se enojó cuando Shampoo apareció ¿Será que ya no le importa si Shampoo se sale con la suya o no? ¿No piensa reclamarme? Kuso…tengo que hacer algo…me volveré loco sino me deshago de este maldito silencio...me arriesgaré...no importa si termino al otro lado de la ciudad- **_carraspeó tratando de llamar la atención de la chica consiguiendo que ella lo mirara con gesto interrogativo.

-**Oe Akane ¿no…es…estás mo…les…ta?- **preguntó nervioso mientras que veía de reojo a su prometida tratando de captar su reacción.

**-¿Molesta? ¿Por qué abría de estarlo?- **dirigiendo su vista nuevamente al libro en frente de ella- _**claro que estoy molesta grandísimo idiota pero no te voy a dar el gusto de verme celosa…yo no más...demo ¿Por qué estará interesado en saber? ¿Acaso le importará saber si estoy celosa o no?- **_

-**bueno…sólo preguntaba…nada más…es que como te fuiste y me dejaste en medio de la calle me imaginé que estabas enojada- **mencionó inconcientemente mientras se recostaba en el respaldo de la silla colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

Akane presionó sus manos en el libro tratando de contener las ganas de sacarlo de allí de un solo golpe- **¡je! No seas engreído Ranma…lo que tú hagas o no hagas no es problema mío…además no quería estar sobrando en el lugar- **agregó elevando un poco la voz dejándose dominar por los celos.

-_**¿sobrando?-**_ se preguntó y a los segundos sonrió egocéntricamente al percatarse de lo que quiso decir- **entonces sí estas molesta- **musitó por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la chica lo escuchara.

-**no…estoy…molesta- **respondió entre dientes por lo tensa que estaba. La rabia y los celos la tenían casi dominada, pero el orgullo apenas la mantenía estable. Intentó volver a concentrarse en la lectura.

- **mentirosa- **susurró mientras la observaba con el ego por las nubes, había descubierto que su prometida estaba fingiendo y había logrado deshacer su actuación.

Levantó los brazos para estirarse, pero una punzada lo hizo inclinarse a un lado y lanzar un quejido de dolor que captó la chica.

-**Ranma…¿daiyoubu ka?- **le miró extrañada. Observó que él mantenía la mano en su costado izquierdo dándose cuenta que algo había ocurrido- **¿Qué te sucedió?- **preguntó preocupada mientras intentaba quitarle la mano para revisarlo.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la preocupación que la chica demostraba por él. Se alejó un poco impidiendo que ella cumpliera con lo que tenía pensado- **no es nada- **evadiendo la mirada de la joven la cual lo observaba transmitiéndole un "no te creo".

-**¿Cómo que nada? Déjame ver que te pasó- **ordenó levantándose y acercándose peligrosamente al muchacho el cual al ver la intención de la peli-azul se levantó retrocediendo unos pasos.

-**ya te dije que no es nada…sólo fue un rasguño…eso es todo- **exclamó elevando un poco la voz tratando de parecer convincente provocando que la chica perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-**no seas malcriado Ranma…te pasó algo y quiero saber que fue…así que deja de ser tan infantil y déjame revisarte- **

Continuó su camino hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él. Se agachó un poco acercando su mano al costado del chico.

Ranma estaba atontado por la cercanía y no se había dado cuenta que ella lo estaba examinando sobre la camisa.

La vio erguirse con el ceño fruncido muy seria- **quítate la camisa- **ordenó causando que cientos de escalofríos recorrieran su espalda.

Parpadeó rápidamente tratando de captar la orden, se sonrojó a más no poder haciendo que ella lo notara y sus mejillas se tornaran de un carmín intenso.

-**¿di…jis…te…que me…qui…quitara…la camisa?- **preguntó aturdido tratando de que sus neuronas reaccionaran pronto. Agitó con fuerza su cabeza de un lado a otro y arqueando una ceja volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez con tono burlesco- **¿quieres que me quite la camisa? Y después dices que yo soy el hentai- **sonrió para sus adentros al ver como estaba de sonrojada por el comentario.

-**baka- **murmuró entre dientes. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la rabia le había llegado al límite.

Respiró hondo reuniendo todas sus fuerzas.

-**ESTÚPIDO PERVERTIDO…YO NO DIJE NADA DE ESO IMBÉCIL-** gritó con todas sus fuerzas expulsando toda la ira que tenía en sus adentros.

Un asustado Ranma retrocedió hasta chocar con la orilla de cama. En ese momento estaba más que arrepentido por haberla provocado de esa manera.

- **ERES UN IDIOTA DE PRIMERA…ME PREOCUPO POR TU ESTADO Y ME SALES CON UNA IDIOTEZ COMO ESA…ERES UN INSENSIBLE, INMADURO, ARROGANTE Y UN MALDITO EGOCÉNTRICO- **mientras lo insultaba se acercaba poco a poco asesinándolo con la mirada. Estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, pero no se dio cuenta por que la rabia y los celos la tenían cegada- **INTENTO SER AMABLE CONTIGO Y LO UNICO QUE HACES ES BUSCAR UN PRETEXTO PARA INSULTARME…ME ARREPIENTO DE HABER TENIDO AL MENOS LA MAS MINIMA IDEA DE TRATARTE MEJOR POR QUE SOLO ERES UN NIÑÓ MALCRIADO E INFANTIL- **

Lo empujó haciendo que él se arqueara un poco hacía atrás provocando que no pudiera sostenerse y cayera de espalda en la cama, pero por instinto la tomó de la muñeca llevándosela en el trayecto.

Cayeron sobre el mullido colchón, ella sobre él. Estaban en completo shock. De un momento a otro estaban recostados muy pero muy cerca el uno al otro.

Akane levantó el rostro para encontrarse con la fija y penetrante mirada de su prometido a escasos centímetros de ella. Tardó segundos al darse cuando en la posición en que se encontraban.

Sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas tornándolas de un carmín intenso. Todos sus músculos se tensaron y el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

Se percató que en igual forma estaba el corazón de su prometido. Quedó hechizada al momento en que lo miró a los ojos, esas dos perlas azul-grisáceas que serían capaz de hacer temblar hasta al más fuerte.

Intentó hablar, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta haciéndole imposible emitir algún sonido. Toda la furia, la rabia y los celos que tenía segundos atrás se esfumaron de pronto al sentirse tan cerca de él.

Lo amaba, lo quería como no había querido a nadie, se incrustó en su corazón y mente sin querer salir de allí ahora lo tenía a escasos centímetros de ella sin realizar movimiento alguno.

Por otra parte, Ranma no estaba muy diferente a su prometida. En el momento que se dio cuenta en la situación en la que se estaban pensó por un momento que moriría, pero quedó fuera de base al encontrarse con ese par de ojos llamativos color café que lo miraban inocentemente a poca distancia de él.

Tragó duro y sintió cada uno de sus músculos tensarse por aquella cercanía sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Temblaba en su interior y tenía la mente en blanco, las neuronas se le apagaron al momento en que se encontró con esa mirada que lo enloquecía.

Instintivamente movió sus manos abrazándola por la cintura sintiendo como temblaba en sus brazos sin oponerse algo que a él le fascinó. Verla indefensa, tan inocente, como una pequeña niña que buscaba refugio en los brazos de madre hacía que las ganas de protegerla, de estar siempre a su lado, de querer estar con ella ayudándola en las buenas y en las malas crecieran en su interior.

Desde ese día en que la conoció su sonrisa lo cautivó y a pesar de negarlo a todos y así mismo no pudo evitar enamorarse de esa preciosa jovencita que teniendo un carácter fuerte y una fuerza increíble que cuando se lo proponía podía vencer a cualquiera, resultara ser una dulce niña que enamoraba a cualquiera con su sonrisa.

Se atrevió a recorrer el angelical rostro de la chica hasta llegar a sus labios deteniéndose allí viendo con anhelo esos labios que se veían apetitosos y carnosos.

Un deseo de hacerlos suyos le llenó de pronto. Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella que lo veía interrogativa como si estuviera esperando que él intentara algún movimiento.

Sus miradas denotaban algo que a pesar de nunca admitirlo sabían; amor, cariño, ternura, un sin fin de sentimientos que ninguno de los dos se atreverían a confesar.

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban así sin moverse, viéndose uno al otro aunque tampoco les importaba mucho. Solo querían vivir el momento y dejarse llevar por el deseo incontenible de amar al otro.

Sus corazones retumbaban como tambores, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y el calor se estaba haciendo insoportable.

Ranma no pudo aguantar más y levantó la cabeza acercándose lentamente a la chica, la cual al percatarse de su intención optó por dejarse llevar cerrando los ojos esperando el momento. Él hizo lo mismo.

Faltaban cinco centímetros para acortar aquella angustiosa distancia…

Cuatro centímetros…

Dos centímetros…

Entonces…

**-!CHICOS VENGAN A COMER!- **llamó Kasumi abriendo la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con un Ranma sentado en la orilla de la cama respirando agitadamente y sonrojado a más no poder y con una Akane que estaba al otro lado del escritorio de igual forma con la mano en el pecho viéndola con cara de pánico tratando de recuperar la compostura- **¿pasa algo?- **preguntó inocentemente observando extrañada el estado en que se encontraban.

-** Iie…Iie…no pasa nada- **se apresuró a contestar la chica negando con las manos y con varias gotitas estilo anime por toda la frente tratando de actuar normalmente.

Apareció Nabiki detrás de su hermana mayor mirando acusadoramente a los dos chicos. A ella nadie la podía engañar, sabía que algo había o estuvo a punto de ocurrir.

-**onee-chan…los interrumpiste en medio de algo importante-**sonrió maliciosamente y dirigió su mirada al muchacho que estaba sentado en la cama- **¿pretendías dominar la situación ¿ne akane?-** dirigiendo su vista a su hermana menor que parecía que estaba apunto de estallar por lo roja que estaba.

-**¿Dominar?- **interrogó Kasumi sin entender el comentario.

- **¡NABIKI! –** gritó Akane asesinando con la mirada a su hermana que miraba hacía otro lado fingiendo demencia- **no le prestes atención a lo que dice ella onee-chan…sabes muy bien que ella dice cosas sin sentido- **observando con furia a la castaña que sonreía inquisidoramente.

- **a mi no me engañas Akane ¿Ranma-kun te tomó por sorpresa o tú te le insinuaste?- **cruzando los brazos y viendolo fijamente al pobre muchacho que estaba al borde del colapso mental.

Aparecieron Ghenma, Soun y Nodoka que extrañados por la tardanza de los jóvenes decidieron intervenir en la situación.

-**¿Sucedió algo malo?- **preguntó el señor Tendo tratando de escabullirse por un lado y logra ver dentro de la habitación.

-**Kasumi-chan interrumpió el momento especial de Akane-chan y Ranma-kun- **contestó la castaña indiferente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-**¿Eso es cierto Nabiki?- **grito emocionado- **¿Escuchó eso Saotome-kun? Nuestros hijos por fin se decidieron a confesar sus sentimientos- **dandole pequeñas palmaditas por la espalda al hombre del turbante.

-**por supuesto que lo escuché Tendo-kun…por fin nuestras familias se van a unir- **gritó con orgullo colocando ojos soñadores.

-¡**ESO NO ES VERDAD!- **Gritó Akane desde la habitación, pero fue ignorada por la alegre familia que celebraban por la supuesta unión.

- **hijo mío…estoy tan orgullosa…se que le demostrarás a Akane-chan que eres todo un hombre- **mencionó guiñándole un ojo al muchacho que estaba aún en shock emocional.

-**Gomen nee...lamento haber interrumpido lo que estaba pasando- **se disculpó Kasumi.

-**no te preocupes onee-chan...estoy segura que esta no será la última vez que estos dos hagan algo interesante ¿ne Akane?- **resaltó Nabiki mientras que observaba a su hermana como temblaba por la rabia que tenía al instante.

Ranma apenas escuchaba lo que pasaba ya que estaba en medio de un letargo mental. Todo había pasado tan rápido que su mente no podía concretar la situación.

Estaba sentado en la cama con la cara roja como un tomate y con la vista fija en el suelo. Reaccionó de golpe al escuchar las celebraciones de los hombres.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con: su padre y su futuro suegro bailando y gritando boda, su madre con cara de ensueño con estrellitas a los alrededores, Kasumi con cara de culpabilidad, Nabiki echándole leña al fuego y por último a su prometida gritando y tratando de hacer que los demás dejaran de creer algo que no era.

Sintió que le hervía la sangre y apretó sus puños aferrándose a la sábana de cama. No podía seguir aguantando esa situación.

-**Ya basta- **susurró para sí mismo casi sin abrir la boca por lo tenso que estaba. Se levantó de sopetón, respiró profundamente y gritó- **¡YA BASTA!- **

Todos incluyendo Akane se le quedaron viendo con gesto de extrañeza y pánico- **estoy harto de que se metan en nuestras vidas ¿no pueden creer que Akane y yo jamás nos casaremos? ¿No tienen otra cosa que hacer que entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás? Yo jamás…escúchenme bien…jamás me casaré con ella…** **así que vayan olvidandose de la idea ¿ENTENDIERON?- **

Observó con detenimiento el gesto de cada uno de sus familiares.

Soun y Ghenma comenzaron a llorar como bebes. Nodoka y Kasumi lo veían con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Nabiki indiferente al asunto ,pero cuando su mirada se posó sobre su prometida sintió que su corazón se partía en miles de pedacitos. Toda la furia que sentía en ese instante se esfumó para dar paso a la culpa.

Ella temblaba, se veía desde donde él estaba, pero no podía ver su gesto ya que tenía la cabeza gacha

- _**kuso…metí la pata…la metí hasta el fondo…jamás me lo va a perdonar…baka…eres un maldito baka…tú y tu bocota- **_se debatía mentalmente mientras trataba de articular alguna palabra, pero estaba completamente mudo, las palabras se aglomeraban en su garganta.

Akane al escuchar detenidamente cada una de las palabras que dijo Ranma se sentía la más infeliz y desdichada sobre la tierra. Sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir por momentos. Su esperanza murió al saber lo que pensaba el muchacho.

Tenía la cabeza gacha y sabía que él tenía la mirada fija en ella.

Lo había pensado bien desde hace un mes, había llegado la hora de la verdad y no podia echarse para atrás.

**-Tengo que hacerlo- **se dijo mientras que un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas estrellandose con el suelo frío de la habitación.

…_continuara…_

_**Konnichiwa!! Primero que nada, estoy muy feliz por la gran aceptación que tuvo mi primer one-shot, ahora quiero probar suerte con esta serie…quiero agradecerles a todas quienes leyeron mi primera historia…muchísimas gracias por su aceptación…**_

_**Con respecto a esta historia, se que el primer capitulo no causará gran impresión por que son sucesos de todos los días, ya es algo viejo pero quería empezar con un día "normal" entre ellos para dar una entrada para lo que será la trama de la historia…**_

_**Se me paso de largo ¿no? Pero cuando escribo me entusiasmo además lo que yo pienso es que hay una mezcla de todo un poco, humor, romance, drama, acción (aunque no soy buena relatando peleas pero voy todo los posible para que salga de lo mejor) y por último las típicas peleas de estos dos.**_

_**Me diran cruel, bruja, malvada, de todo, les corté bruscamente el encanto en la parte donde Akane y Ranma terminaron en la cama…pero me gusta el suspenso (jejeje)**_

**_Términos en Jápones:_**

_onee-chan: **hermana**_

_¿daiyoubu ka?: **¿estas bien?**_

_¡Shimatta!: **maldición; ¡Oh no!**_

_Kuso: **mierda**_

_bakarayo: **estúpido cretino; estúpido idiota**_

_¿ne?: **¿verdad?; ¿no es cierto? (utilizado por las chicas)**_

_gomen nee: **lo siento; discúlpame**_

_baka: **tonto; idiota**_

_¿nani?: **¿Qué?**_

_Iie: **no**_

_hai: **sí**_

_¡Itte!: **¡Ouch! (expresión de dolor)**_

_matte: **espera**_

_Ranma no baka: **Ranma eres un tonto/idiota.**_

_**Dejenme ponerme mi escudo anti-tomatazos, por favor no me acribillen tanto…soy igual que ustedes…les prometo que en los proximos episodios habrá ejercicio para los que les gusta las peleas y el humor y para las pervertidas como yo también habrá acción (ya saben a lo que me refiero).**_

_**Nos vemos en el segundo episodio…**_


	2. Amarga noticia

Todos los personajes incluidos en este relato no me pertenecen; son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi…yo solo los tomé prestado

**-blablabla- **comentarios

_**-blablabla- **_pensamientos

**Decisiones del Corazón**

Capitulo II:** Amarga Noticia**

En el momento en que Ranma gritó con todas sus fuerzas que jamás se casaría con Akane se pudo distinguir distintas reacciones.

Soun llorando como bebé mientras que Ghenma lo consolaba diciéndole por lo bajo que su hijo era un idiota y que no sabía lo que decía. Nodoka y Kasumi seguían un poco asustadas por la fuerte reacción que tuvo el chico de la trenza y Nabiki desde un rincón filmaba el momento. Se imaginaba que conseguiría buena información para vender.

Había las actuaciones comunes en ese tipo de situaciones, pero en este caso había una diferencia.

**- BUAAAHHHHH…jamás nuestras familias se unirán…BUAAAHHH- **gritaba el señor Tendo mientras que un par de cataratas surcaban sus ojos.

**-tranquilo Tendo-kun…mi hijo en verdad es un ímbecil…no se donde dejó todas las enseñanzas que le di-** agregó Ghenma mientras que movía la cabeza con resignación limpiándose algunas lagrimillas.

-**llegó el momento en que vemos que Ranma-kun sale volando a través del techo- **susurró Nabiki enfocando dentro de la habitación donde estaban el muchacho en una especia de shock mientras observaba con miedo a su prometida varios metros de él la cual estaba con la cabeza gacha.

**- Akane-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?- **preguntó Kasumi un poco preocupada por que ya habían pasado varios minutos y su hermana no había hablado ni movido ningún músculo.

-**hija mía no te preocupes…sabes muy bien que mi hijo es un poco tonto- **con una sonrisa fingida tratando de animar a su posible ex futura yerna.

Soun dejó de llorar para observar detenidamente la situación en que se encontraba su hija menor. Todos se aglomeraron en la puerta esperando que la muchacha efectuara algún movimiento, específicamente que ella sacara su mazo y mandara a volar al joven de la coleta, acción que nunca llegó.

Ranma estaba aturdido, desde el instante que posó su mirada en su prometida sabía que algo andaba mal a pesar de imaginarse que en cualquier momento volaría a través del techo la situación estaba empezando a ponerse extraña.

-_**baka, baka, baka, eres un estúpido baka…kuso…lo único que siempre haces es decir estupideces…la lastimé…se que esta dolida por lo que dije…demo ¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Por qué no me golpea? Maldición…has algo Akane…lo que sea-**_

Se sentía el más miserable, siempre que habría su boca era para decir cosas dolorosas. Quería golpearse a si mismo, quería que ella lo golpeara hasta el cansancio para deshacerse de la culpa que lo tenía sometido en su interior.

Intentaba mover algún músculo pero su cuerpo no obedecía, estaba totalmente tenso.

Akane respiró profundo y apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos al mismo tiempo que apretaba los párpados fuertemente queriendo despertar de una pesadilla.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron pero no permitió que otras recorrieran su rostro. Había llegado la hora.

Inspeccionó disimuladamente su alrededor encontrándose que toda su familia estaban en la puerta viéndola fijamente esperando algún gesto de su parte. Dirigió su vista al frente y levantó el rostro para encontrarse con un par de irises azul-grisáceos observándola con una mezcla de preocupación, tristeza, culpa y sobre todo miedo. Se sintió desfallecer y las ganas de llorar la inundaron de nuevo. Trató de acomodar las ideas.

Bajó la mirada tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que se comenzaban a acumular en sus ojos.

**-tengo que hacerlo- **se repitió para sí misma. Volvió a levantar la mirada para fijarla en el muchacho. A pesar que no podía ocultar las ganas de llorar se observaba que su mirada había cambiado, ahora lo veía decidida, fría como si un témpano de hielo se hubiera incrustado en su corazón.

Dirigió su vista hacía sus familiares.

-**familia…tengo que decirles algo muy importante…vayamos a la sala- **mencionó dejando a sus familiares un pocos aturdidos por aquel tono decidido que daba miedo comenzando a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

Ranma al ver que su prometida lo observaba con tal frialdad cada vello de su cuerpo se erizó. Sintió su corazón acelerarse de pronto. El miedo lo paralizó completamente.

Al escuchar las palabras de la chica con aquel tono gélido y decidido tragó en seco. Supo en ese entonces que algo andaba mal.

Intentó hablar, pero su prometida ya había abandonado la habitación dejándolo a él y al resto de los oyentes con los ojos como platos y totalmente desconcertados.

A los pocos minutos cada uno de los integrantes de la familia fueron bajando uno a uno.

Soun y Ghenma se sentaron un poco asustados sin quitarles la mirada a la chica que se encontraba sentada en su respectivo puesto con la cabeza gacha, les daba un poco de miedo esa extraña reacción ya que sabían que ella era "algo" temperamental y podía enfurecerse en cualquier momento.

Nabiki fue la siguiente en aparecer. No mostraba gesto alguno a pesar que por dentro la curiosidad la estaba matando. Kasumi y Nodoka fueron a la cocina a preparar té.

Ranma fue el último en aparecer. Al darse cuenta que estaba solo en la habitación optó por ir a averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando.

Cada paso que daba la angustia aumentaba. Al llegar a la sala estaba temblando sin poder evitarlo, dudó si sentarse o no al lado de la chica,pero su madre que ya estaba sentada junto a Kasumi lo alentó a hacerlo. Un poco tembloroso y viéndola de reojo se sentó intentando no tener ningún contacto con ella.

Pasaron algunos minutos donde el silencio era el protagonista y todos se miraban tratando de comprender lo que pasaba. Ya harta, Nabiki decidió romper el hielo.

- **nos hiciste venir hasta acá…dinos que nos vas a decir- **mencionó indiferente haciendo que los demás posaran sus miradas en la peli-azul.

El silencio se volvió a apoderar de la situación. La tensión en el ambiente estaba tan densa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Después de una larga espera la joven se decidió a hablar.

**-yo...lo que ocurre es que...- **mencionó débilmente sin levantar la mirada. Sabía que lo que diría a continuación cambiaria las cosas irremediablemente, subió el rostro y continuó con tono más decidido.

-**desde hace un mes lo llevo pensando…Otousan, Tío Ghenma, Kasumi, Tía Nodoka, Nabiki y por último Ranma-**fue nombrando a cada uno viéndolos y al posar su mirada en el chico a su lado notó como éste dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre.

Respiró profundo y prosiguió- **he tomado una decisión…yo Akane Tendo- **apretó sus puños- **he decidido acabar con el compromiso pautado por ustedes- **sentenció con el tono más decidido que pudo encontrar.

Ranma sintió como si lo apuñalaran en el corazón. Al escuchar las palabras tan decididas de la muchacha se sintió caer desde un abismo.

Apretó los puños sobre sus muslos. Quería salir corriendo de allí pero su cuerpo no se movía y en su cabeza revoloteaban las palabras dicha por la joven una y otra vez. Por primera vez sintió unas ganas de llorar inmensas.

- _**¡NO! Akane ¿Por qué?- **_la miró de reojo- _**¿Cómo qué por que? Esto es tu culpa…era obvio que hiciera algo así después de lo que dije…siempre la trato mal y me burlo de ella…esto es lo que gano…me lo merezco por idiota-**_

-**pero hija…tú no puedes hacerle esto a tu padre- **exclamó el señor Tendo con lágrimas en los ojos- **piensa en el bienestar de la familia ¿Qué pasará con el futuro del dojo? BUAAAHHHH…mi hija no le importa la salud de su padre BUAHHHH- **gritó mientras que lloraba fuertemente.

-**Akane-chan piénsalo bien…mi hijo es un poco descuidado…a veces no sabe lo que dice ¿ne Ranma?-** mencionó tomando la punta de su katana y mirando acusadoramente a su hijo que apenas vió la intención empezó a sudar y un gesto de pánico abarcó su rostro.

- **Iie…Iie…Tía no es por lo que dijo Ranma…jejeje…déjenme explicarle- **defendió nerviosamente mientras que agitaba sus manos exageradamente y con varias gotitas de sudor estilo anime surcando su frente- **_tampoco quiero que termine así…aunque en este momento me gustaría hacerlo con mis propias manos-_**

**-Por favor Akane…sabemos que lo haces por lo que dijo en tu habitación…debes saber muy bien que sólo dice y hace estupideces- **agregó la castaña mientras observaba con aburrimiento a la nerviosa chica y al traumatizado muchacho.

**-acabo de decir que es una decisión que tomé por mi propia cuenta…lo que diga este idiota ni me va ni me viene- **espetó con el ceño fruncido cruzando los brazos en su pecho- _**estúpido baka-**_

**-AKANE NO ME HAGAS ESTO…HAZLO POR TU PADRE QUE TE LO RUEGA- **gritó Soun desesperado tomándola de los hombros con cara de cachorro abandonado.

-**Ranma ¿No piensas hacer nada? Quita esa cara de idiota que tienes y has algo para detener a tu prometida…compórtate como un hombre- **ordenó Ghenma zarandeando al muchacho con fuerza sacándolo de su pequeño estado de shock.

-**¡ohaji!- **gruñó dándole un fuerte puñetazo en medio de la cara enviándolo a volar al estanque-** ¿Te volviste loco o que?- **gritó furioso mientras que se dirigía dispuesto a darle su merecido al ahora enorme panda- **SAL DE ALLÍ Y PELEA-** tronando sus dedos mientras se acercaba al estanque.

- **oye…¿don...!TEMME!- **gritó ahora convertido en chica totalmente empapado ya que el enorme oso chino le arrojó un chorro de agua.

Totalmente enfurecido observaba como el panda se burlaba en medio del estanque. Sacó un cartel de madera y escribió sobre él.

_"**Eres un debilucho...comportate como un verdadero Saotome"**_

- **!ME LA VAS A PAGAR!- **dicho esto se lanzó en el estanque peleando e insultando al hombre-panda que lo esquivaba con facilidad.

Adentro ni siquiera le prestaban atención a la pelea que se desataba a sus espaldas, la noticia los tenía totalmente desconcertados.

-**Akane-chan ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco?- **preguntó Kasumi juntando las manos en su pecho y sonriéndole maternalmente.

-**hija mía…no creo que estés actuando debidamente…piensa en tu padre…míralo como está- **señalando al hombre que estaba casi empapado de lágrimas.

-**para mí que sólo es una pataleta más…mañana ni se acordará- **agregó la mediana de los Tendo mientras que devoraba una galleta que había sacado anteriormente de su bolsillo.

Mientras que escuchaba las palabras de sus familiares la ira ya la tenían hasta el límite,apretaba con fuerzas los puños sobre sus muslos mientras que cabizbaja murmurara ciertas palabras como insultos y maldiciones.

Imaginó que comprenderían sus razones, sin embargo, no tomaban en serio su decisión algo que en verdad la enfurecía.

Ya harta, se levantó bruscamente aún sin levantar el rostro y con los puños a cada lado apretándolos con fuerza. Todos incluyendo un panda y una pelirroja que se pellizcaban las mejillas mutuamente dirigieron su vista a la jovencita.

-**debí suponerlo- **susurró entre dientes. Respiró profundo y gritó- **YA ESTOY HARTA QUE NO TOMEN MIS DECISIONES EN CUENTA…YO TAMBÍEN PERTENEZCO A LA FAMILIA Y MEREZCO QUE TOMEN EN CONSIDERACIÓN MIS DECISIONES…ME DA IGUAL SI NO ACEPTAN LO QUE DIGO PERO NO PIENSO ARRIESGAR MI FELICIDAD POR CULPA DE LOS ERRORES QUE COMETIERON EN EL PASADO…Y NO ES NINGUNA PATALETA…ES ALGO MUY ENSERIO Y NO PIENSO DAR MI BRAZO A TORCER ¿ME ENTENDIERON?- **

Se dio cuenta en la manera en que había dicho las cosas. Avergonzada desvió su vista hacía su hermana y su tía- **gomen nee Tía, Kasumi…ni debí hablar tan fuerte- **hizo una reverencia y se dirigió hacía las escaleras- **discúlpenme…no voy a cenar…Oyasumi nasai minna**-

Dicho esto continuó su recorrido dejando atrás a su padre con los ojos como platos y la boca en forma de "o", Nabiki sin cambiar su postura con los ojos ligeramente abiertos demostrando sorpresa, a dos mujeres que sonreían también sorprendidas y en el pasillo a un panda y una pelirroja abrazados con cara de pánico sin todavía reaccionar.

Al llegar a su habitación abrió y cerró la puerta de golpe. Todavía estaba irritada por la situación vivida.

-**no puedo creerlo…no me toman en cuenta…que rabia- **se decía mientras que caminaba de un lado a otro con los puños apretados a cada lado de su cintura.

- **_imaginé que al menos pensarían en lo que dije…pero no…comenzaron con sus respectivos comentarios…yo se muy bien que Ranma es un idiota-_** cambió su gesto de rabia a uno de tristeza- _**ya esta echo…rompí el compromiso y él ni siquiera dijo nada…era obvio que estaba esperando que yo hiciera algo así-**_

Se sentó a orillas de la cama y arrimó sus piernas hacía su pecho rodeándolas con sus brazos y ocultando el rostro entre ellas- _**a pesar de todo…esto lo hice por los dos…por mi y principalmente por ti Ranma…eres libre…puedes hacer lo que quieras y estar con quien quieras…Te amo demasiado como para obligarte a casarte conmigo…sería injusto para ti…después de todo…no tienes la culpa…la tiene nuestros padres- **_

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas. Levantó levemente el rostro para secarlas con el dorso de su mano derecha.

-**Lo hice por ti Ranma- **dijo casi en susurro mientras que se estiraba para acomodarse sobre su cama. Se puso de medio lado abrazando la almohada quedándose dormida entre lágrimas de dolor.

Al día siguiente, estaban desayunando, todos estaban en sus respectivos puesto. Comían con tranquilidad sin poder ocultar sus gestos de tristeza.

Quienes no habían probado alimento eran los más jóvenes de la casa. Se habían sentado un poco apartados y miraban sus cuencas de arroz fijamente intentando que en ningún momento sus miradas se encontraran.

Soun llamó la atención carraspeando su garganta.

­-**familia…debido a los acontecimientos del día de ayer...el señor Saotome y yo decidimos que el compromiso sea cancelado- **dijo en un tono que mezclaba seriedad y tristeza observando fijamente a los dos chicos en frente de él.

-** sin embargo quisiéramos que nos hicieran el favor de no comentar nada sobre el rompimiento hasta que sepamos que vamos a hacer ¿puedo contar con eso?- **añadió Ghenma con los brazos cruzados.

Los jóvenes sólo se limitaron a asentir levemente manteniendo la cabeza gacha.

-**mientras tanto, la familia Saotome se quedará aquí hasta que consigan un lugar donde mudarse…pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen- **dirigiendo su mirada al hombre del turbante

-**muchas gracias Tendo-kun- **dándole unas leves palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo. Carraspeó y dirigió su mirada hacía su hijo- **Ranma...tu madre y yo queremos hablar contigo…acompáñanos por favor- **

Seguidamente se puso de pié junto a su esposa, segundos después Ranma imitó la acción caminando el dirección al dojo. Todo esto sin levantar la mirada.

Después de que ya habían abandonado la sala Soun le habló a su hija menor con toda la suavidad y cautela que pudo encontrar.

- **Akane ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?- **esperanzando que la chica se haya decidido por cambiar de opinión.

-**Otousan tiene razón…Akane-chan creo que te estás adelantando un poco…tal vez si hablaran se entendieran- **agregó su hermana mayor brindándole una de sus típicas y hermosas sonrisas.

- **estoy segura- **respondió levantando la mirada. Sonrió levemente y continuó- **otousan... se que te sientes decepcionado por lo que hice…pero créeme…lo hice por el bienestar de todos...sí Ranma y yo nos peleamos tanto sin estar casados ¿Cómo serían las cosas si lo estuviéramos?- **bajó nuevamente la mirada- **además yo sólo complemento lo que dijo Ranma en mi habitación…yo…- **no pudo continuar ya que la chica de la melena la interrumpió.

**- ¿Y sí Ranma no hubiera dicho nada lo hubieras echo de todos modo?- **dijo con la cara apoyada sobre su mano izquierda teniendo el codo reposando sobre la mesa.

Notó como ella se tensó al escuchar la pregunta. Lo sabía, sabía que Akane lo había echo por que estaba molesta. Sonrió apenas notablemente.

La pregunta la había dejado más que sorprendida, no había pensando en ese detalle. En ese momento estaba muy molesta por que lo que había dicho el oji-azul pero si Ranma no fuera abierto su bocota ¿lo habría echo de todas maneras? No estaba segura, en ese momento ya no estaba segura si había echo lo correcto.

Apretó sus puños sobre sus muslos. Recordar ese momento antes de que su hermana mayor entrara la llegó a la cabeza de pronto haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un leve carmín.

_**-¿lo habría echo? ¿Habría hablado a pesar de que Ranma se hubiera quedado callado? No lo se…tal vez si…tal vez no…demo…si Kasumi no hubiera llegado ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Nos hubiéramos besado?-**_la idea del beso hizo que se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba, cosa que notó su ágil hermana.

-**me imagino que estás pensando en lo que ocurrió o pudo ocurrir antes de que Kasumi llegara ¿ne Akane?- **la observó maliciosamente mientras que esbozaba una pícara sonrisa al ver como su hermanita se sonrojaba furiosamente.

**-Iie…Iie…yo no estaba pensando nada ¿Qué cosas dices?- **respondió casi inmediatamente moviendo exageradamente las mano apoyando la negación.

-**pues tu sonrojo dice otra cosa- **

**-Nabiki deja de decir tantas boberías…mejor me voy a mi habitación- **levantándose de sopetón con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Cuando la chica abandonó la sala, Kasumi también hizo lo mismo en dirección a la cocina dejando solos a la castaña y a su padre.

-**muy bien otousan...comencemos a hablar sobre el precio para mantener mi preciosa boca cerrada- **espetó sonriendo abiertamente mientras observaba a su frustrado padre que sacaba dinero de su bolsillo.

En el dojo, Ranma estaba sentando sobre sus talones en frente de sus padres, los veía de vez en cuando, ya se estaba empezando a irritar por la espera. Cuando estaba apuntó de objetar su madre se le adelantó.

-**Ranma ¿Cómo te sientes?- **

-**¿Cómo qué como me siento? Pues me siento bien…como siempre- **expresó secamente intentando ocultar su tristeza detrás de su orgullo, cruzó los brazos y con el ceño levemente fruncido preguntó- **¿Para qué rayos me trajeron aquí?-**

**-como mi único hijo, mi deber es enseñarte como debes comportarte delante de una situación como esta- **colocó una mano sobre el hombro derecho del chico- **debes comportarte como un verdadero hombre…ve y lucha por ella- **sentenció acomodándose los lentes- **te enseñaré como debes recuperar a una chica-**

**-¿nani?- **se quitó bruscamente la mano de su padre de encima- **¿Dé que demonios me estás hablando? Tú eres el menos indicado para enseñarme algo-** dijo con el ceño completamente fruncido con ganas de darles unos cuantos golpes al hombre que tenía en frente.

**-hijo…Akane sólo estaba molesta por lo que dijiste…deberías disculparte- **

-**¿por qué siempre me culpan de todo a mi? Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella haya decidido romper el compromiso- **añadiendo sin querer un toque de tristeza a las últimas palabras.

- **no entiendes muchacho terco…lo hizo por que tú causaste que lo hiciera…no demuestras ser un verdadero Saotome- **le regañó su padre elevando un poco la voz.

-** ¡je! Mira quién habla…tú fuiste que me metiste en todo esto…además lo que Akane haga no es mi asunto- **bufó poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza

- **!RANMA! ¿Dónde dejaste las enseñanzas que te di?- **reclamó el hombre del turbante mientras que tomaba por el cuello al muchacho y le hacía una llave china- **te enseñaré a respetar a tu padre-**

**-¡Oyahi! Lo vas a lamentar- **soltándose del agarre y saltando hacía atrás. Se posicionó para luego lanzarle una serie de puñetazos que el hombre del Gi blanco esquivaba con facilidad haciendo que la ira del joven de la coleta se incrementará considerablemente.

- **¡temme! ¡Lo vas a pagar!- **lanzando una patada directo hacía el estómago de su contrincante, pero, su padre le detuvo el pie alzándolo y lanzándolo por la puerta que pocos minutos atrás Nodoka había abierto sabiendo que algunos de los dos saldría volando. El muchacho aterrizó con la cara prácticamente tragando tierra. Se levantó ardiendo en furia.

-**no sigas intentándolo…jamás podrás vencer a tu padre muchacho tonto…ahora ve y discúlpate con Akane- **le dijo en tono burlón desde adentro del dojo.

-**¡ahora verás!- **gritó enfurecido corriendo nuevamente a reanudar la pelea.

Akane estaba leyendo un libro buscando un tema para la investigación de historia, sabía que después de lo que ocurrió sería casi imposible que Ranma la ayudara así que optó por hacerlo ella sola y luego darle su parte a él para la exposición.

Lo mejor por ahora era no hablar para no ocasionar alguna otra pelea. Dejó el libro sobre el escritorio y se levantó colocando las manos en la cintura.

- **creo que saldré por un rato- **dicho esto se arregló un poco. Cuando salió de la habitación y caminaba por el pasillo pudo divisar a una linda pelirroja que subía las escaleras con el ceño totalmente fruncido y diciendo cosas inteligibles.

A pesar de que era chica en su interior seguía siendo Ranma. No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse y comenzó a caminar intentando no mirar a la pelirroja que estaba en frente de ella.

Ranma-chan subía totalmente furioso en dirección al baño, su padre lo había arrojado al estanque declarando así la pelea terminada.

- **me la va a pagar…le voy a dar su merecido- **se dijo mientras que sin mirar hacía adelante caminaba rápidamente hacía su destino. Antes de llegar levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la chica de cabellos azulados que caminaba hacía él- _**¿será que piensa hablar conmigo?- **_se preguntó mientras que los nervios empezaban hacer de las suyas en el cuerpo del ahora jovencita.

Akane siguió su camino sin levantar la mirada. Temía que si se encontraba con aquellos ojos azules que la hacían desfallecer perdería la poca compostura que le quedaba.

Cuando estaba apunto de pasar a un lado de la oji-azul no pudo continuar por que antes de que llegará a darle la espalda un pequeño brazo le obstaculizó la salida.

- **déjame pasar- **ordenó calmadamente sin mirarlo a la cara.

Los nervios lo tenían casi dominado, pero al ver que ella no tenía intención de dirigirle la palabra hizo que la rabia comenzara a crecer en él. Antes de que la chica lograra irse por inercia levantó el brazo frenando el recorrido de la peli-azul.

La chica de cabellos azulados se estaba empezando a desesperar, optó por tratar de levantar el brazo de la pelirroja para poder seguir pero le fue imposible.

- **déjame pasar de una buen vez Ranma- **gruñó fulminándolo con la mirada.

- **tenemos que hablar- **mencionó decidido observándola fijamente- **espérame en el dojo- **

Dicho esto dejó el camino libre a la chica para meterse en el baño. Akane había quedado desconcertada por la actitud tan dominante que había adoptado en ese momento temía por el resultado de esa conversación pero tarde o temprano tenían que hablar sobre el asunto y como él estaba dispuesto era mejor salir de eso de una buena vez.

Caminó hacía su nuevo destino, el dojo.

Pasaron 15 desesperantes minutos donde Akane ya estaba más que desesperada por la tardanza del joven. Estaba apoyada en una de las paredes de la habitación con la mirada gacha.

Sintió tensarse al escuchar como las puertas se abrían. Tuvo miedo de voltear ya que sabía quien era. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y las manos a sudarles.

Respiró profundamente al sentirse observada y levanto la mirada para encontrarse que su ex prometido estaba parado justamente en frente de ella, mirándola fija e intensamente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-**pu…pues ¿Qué…qui…quie…res?- **preguntó torpemente sin dejar de mirarlo hipnotizada-_**shimatta…deja de observarlo así…recuerda que estás molesta con él ¿molesta con él? Por supuesto que no estas enojada con él…Ranma como quisiera…que lo de ayer se hiciera realidad…esos ojos…me vuelven loca-**_

-**bueno…es que…verás…- **

Estaba totalmente decidido a hablar con ella y aclarar todo, pero en el momento en que ella lo miró con esos ojos llamativos color café se le olvidó prácticamente todo lo que iba a decirle. Los nervios lo atacaron, el corazón se le aceleró y sintió sus mejillas arder.

- **yo…quería…preguntarte por…por- **_**kuso…kuso…deja de mirarla así…recuerda lo que ha pasado…demo…no puedo dejar de verla…es tan hermosa…como quisiera…como quisiera...- **_sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando poco a poco al rostro de la chica, cosa que ella tampoco notó por que estaba perdida en los ojos de su acompañante.

Sus alientos se encontraron, faltaba apenas milímetros para terminar con aquella distancia. Poco a poco iban cerrando los ojos esperando el tan esperando momento hasta que…

-**¡RAN-CHAN! ¿Estás allí?- **preguntaron desde afuera haciendo que ambos jóvenes casi a la velocidad de la luz de distanciaran casi llegando cada uno a un rincón de la habitación.

Se abrió la puerta entrando una chica de cabello largo y castaño que venía muy sonriente con un par de bolsas, una en cada mano.

- **Konnichiwa Ran-chan...Kasumi me dijo que…- **se detuvo al observar dos cosas, Akane y Ranma encerrados y solos en el dojo y ambos estaban sonrojados severamente, respirando casi entrecortados, claro, sin obviar la cara de susto que tenían en ese instante.

Frunció el ceño colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cintura preguntó acusadoramente- **Ranma ¿Qué hacían Akane y tú encerrados en el dojo SOLOS?- **enfatizó la última palabra casi cantándola.

A pesar de que había decidido no seguir peleando por Ranma, no podía evitar sentir celos. Era algo obvio lo que estaba pasando en el lugar.

-**U…Ukyo…jejeje…que sorpresa…no…no hacíamos na…na…nada - **expresó nerviosamente rascándose la nuca mientras que varias gotitas de sudor recorrían su frente por la mirada asesina que estaba recibiendo de parte de la cocinera.

-**¿En serio? ¿Entonces por que rayos estás tan nervioso?- **preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo fríamente ocasionando que él reaccionara como siempre lo hacía.

-** vamos Ukyo…sabes muy bien que no haría nada con una niña fea como Akane- **inconcientemente se llevó las manos detrás de cabeza y siguió hablando sin pensar- **jamás haría algo con una marimacho como ella- **

No pasó ni dos segundos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho-_**baka…metiste la mata otra vez…baka, baka, baka-**_

Sintió todos y cada uno de sus músculos tensarse al sentir el aura "modalidad matar a Ranma" brillar como nunca.

Volteó lentamente para encontrarse con su bella ex prometida que lo miraba con tal furia que haría temblar hasta el más fuerte de los guerreros sin ser él la excepción.

Tragó en seco y temblorosamente empezó a sacudir las manos intentando defenderse, pero por el miedo las palabras no salían de su boca.

-**¡RANMA NO BAKAAAAAA!-**gritó la enfurecida chica estampándolo en el suelo con su mazo dejándolo inconciente. Se giró y salió presurosamente aún con la rabia hasta el límite.

Eran las 11 de mañana. Después del incidente con el chico de la trenza Akane decidió salir a tomar aire fresco. Se encontraba caminando por el parque.

A pesar de que aún mantenía el ceño fruncido la rabia se le había disipado un poco aunque en sus adentros seguía insultando al muchacho.

-_**imbécil, tarado, engreído, baka, baka, mil veces baka- **_mientras lo insultaba en su mente la rabia la volvía a dominar haciendo que apresurara el paso sin mirar al frente- _**Estúpido…cree que tiene el derecho de insultarme cuando se le pegue la gana…más vale que no se atreva a acercarse a mí por que lo mato a golpes !un momento! ¿Íbamos…íbamos…a be…besarnos?- **_se sonrojó a más no poder y sacudió su cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse.

- _**cálmate Akane…ese acercamiento no significaba que él te iba a besar ¿ó si? De todas maneras…su bocota es más grande que su ego…estúpido…estúpido…estúpi…-**_

Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando sintió que chocaba contra algo. Por la velocidad que llevaba al chocar rebotó hacia atrás, pero antes de llegar a caer sintió como la rodeaban por la cintura y por instinto se sujetó a lo que la aferraba apegándose a lo que parecía un pecho masculino.

- **Gon…Gomen…nee**- dijo torpemente abriendo los ojos lentamente. Subió la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos color miel que la miraban con preocupación, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquella intensa y penetrante mirada.

-**¿Daiyoubu ka? ¿Te hiciste daño?- **preguntó el joven aún sosteniendo a la chica por la cintura.

-**ha…hai…estoy…bi…bien- **_**esos ojos…se parecen a los de Ranma demo…-**_

-** me alegro- **sonrió tiernamente mientras que aflojaba su abrazo- **en serio perdóname…es que estaba distraído y no te vi- **mencionó tímidamente mientras que se rascaba la nuca con su mano derecha.

-**no hay problema…yo también estaba distraída…espero no haberte echo daño- **sonriendo divertida por la actitud del joven.

Se separó he hizo una reverencia.

- **Gomen nee- **se irguió sonriendo dulcemente, algo que el muchacho notó sonrojándose levemente luego imitó la acción disculpándose de igual forma y culminando con una sonrisa.

- **que tonto soy…no me he presentando- **dándose un leve golpe en la cabeza- **me llamo Soiyiro Mayade…es un placer- **estirando su mano.

-** Soy Akane, Tendo Akane…mucho gusto- **estrechando su mano luego ambos sonrieron divertidos.

Decidieron charlar y se sentaron debajo de un gran árbol de cerezos mientras que tomaban un helado que anteriormente el joven amablemente le había ofrecido.

**-dime Akane-san ¿Siempre andas tropezando con las personas de esa manera?- **preguntó con tono burlón mientras que comía su helado con algo de apuro ya que se derretía rápidamente debido a la temperatura del ambiente-_** debo admitir que es una chica muy linda…demo…ese apellido me suena bastante conocido- **_se dijo sin dejar de comer su helado y viéndola de reojo.

Volvió a fijar su vista hacia el frente.

-**¡hey! No siempre me pasa esas cosas- **fingiendo sentirse ofendida luego sonrió traviesamente- **además…si hablamos de chocar con las personas…tú no te quedas nada atrás- **

**pues si…creo que me ganaste- **

La miró de reojo nuevamente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse quedando embelesado con su belleza. Se despertó de pronto al sentir algo frío sobre su mano y dirigió la vista hacía el helado viendo como la crema estaba casi extendida sobre su mano. Se apresuró a comerse lo que quedaba de su barquilla inclinándose hacía adelante para evitar ensuciarse.

Akane notó lo que pasaba a su lado y volteó con curiosidad encontrándose como el muchacho daba grandes lametadas a su barquilla o lo que quedaba de ella intentando no ensuciarse.

Rió divertida y se atrevió a recorrerlo con la mirada. Era un muchacho algo moreno, un poco más alto que ella, por lo que pudo sentir en el choque tenía un contexto atlético, cabello corto color negro y unos ojos que realmente la dejaron hipnotizada, se parecía mucho a la mirada de Ranma pero con algo diferente que no podía descubrir. Se veía a lo lejos que era un joven inocente y muy divertido.

No se había percatado que él la miraba algo confundido.

-**¿Sucede algo malo?- **preguntó extrañado por la fija mirada que ella tenía sobre él

-**¿Ah? No…no…no pasa nada- **respondió casi inmediatamente sacudiendo su mano libre delante de ella, riendo nerviosa y realmente avergonzada se dedicó a terminar lo que quedaba de su helado.

Ya había pasado dos horas desde que se conocieron, la pasaron hablando y riendo descubriendo que tenían muchas cosas en común. El día estaba realmente agradable y a pesar de que la temperatura era alta, el viento hacía la estadía soportable y el parque ya estaba más o menos concurrido.

Akane y Soiyiro estaban tan concentrados en hablar que no se habían dado cuenta que alguien los había estado espiando y tomando fotos.

En el dojo Tendo, Ranma había despertado hace media hora con un gran chichón en la cabeza producto de la dulce "caricia" que le dejó la peli-azul. Le resultó muy difícil deshacerse de Ukyo ya que insistía en quedarse para curarlo y acompañarlo pero él se negó fingiendo que estaba bien.

Se dio por vencida dejándole los okonomiyakis que le había traído para él, cosa que no rechazó producto del hambre que tenía por no haber desayunado.

Se encontraba sólo en la sala comiendo o mejor dicho devorándose su sexta ración. Se colocó la mano en donde estaba el chichón y frunció el ceño.

-_** tonta marimacho…no tenía que haberme golpeado tan fuerte…boba…además se fue hace ya bastante tiempo y no ha regresado…es cuestión de tiempo que venga el Señor Soun y me obligue a buscarla…como si no supiera cuidarse sola-**_ detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir que alguien entraba en el lugar, no tuvo que voltear para saber quien era.

-**¿Qué es lo que quieres?- **preguntó secamente mientras que comenzaba con el séptimo plato.

-** solamente vengo a hacer unos pequeños negocios ex cuñadito- **reiteró la castaña sentándose al otro lado de la mesa quedando frente a él. Tenía su característica sonrisa maquiavélica, cosa que al muchacho no le gustaba nada.

**-no me interesa- **espetó entre bocados y con el ceño levemente fruncido demostrando desconfianza.

-**¿en serio? Que lástima- **fingiendo decepción. Sacó un sobre amarillo y lo colocó en medio de la mesa- **yo pensé que te interesaría-**

**-¿Qué es eso?- **preguntó mientras que colocaba el plato que tenía en la mano sobre la pila que estaba a su lado

-**estoy muy segura que esto te va a interesar…más de lo que crees- **apoyo los codos sobre la mesa, entrecruzó sus dedos y apoyando la barbilla en ellos lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y mirada inquisidora- **¿sabes donde está mi hermanita en este momento? O mejor dicho ¿sabes con quien?- **su sonrisa creció al ver como Ranma fruncía más el ceño

-**¿Cuánto quieres?- **preguntó arrogantemente.

-**como eres mi cuñadito favorito o mejor dicho mi ex cuñadito preferido te lo dejaré en 3000 yenes-**

De mala gana sacó el dinero y lo arrojó sobre la mesa- **tengo sólo 2600 ¿Te sirve?-**

**-poco es mejor que nada- **tomándolo sin quitarle la mirada de encima- **fue un placer hacer negocios contigo ex cuñadito- **

Dicho esto salió lo más rápido posible del lugar.

Ranma tomó el sobre con algo de desconfianza, con Nabiki no se podía confiar. Sacó su contenido y al fijar la mirada en el contenido del sobre abrió los ojos como platos y su cara pasó por distintos colores hasta ponerse rojo intenso producto de la rabia que se incrementó de pronto al observar las fotos que tenía en sus manos.

-**¿QUE DEMONIOS …- **gritó pasando las fotos una a una observándolas detenidamente.

Podía observar a la chica de cabellos azulados muy sonriente con un joven muy apuesto a su lado, por lo que veía se la llevaban muy bien sentados bajo un frondoso árbol.

- **me vas a escuchar- **susurró entre dientes rasgando las fotos con tal fiereza imaginando que estaba degollando al supuesto nuevo romance de su ex prometida- **Akane Tendo…!ME VAS A ESCUCHAR!- **lanzó casi en gritó mientras que bruscamente se levantó para irse a desahogar en el dojo.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Konnichiwa!! **_

_**No tengo mucho que agregar…bueno…una cosa…Soiyiro esta descrito como el hombre que me gustaría conseguir…jejeje…Akane es una chica suertuda ¿no creen?**_

**_Términos en Japonés:_**

_Baka: **tonto; idiota**_

_kuso: **mierda**_

_demo:** pero**_

_Otousan: **papá; padre**_

_¿ne?: **¿verdad?; ¿no?; ¿no es cierto? (expresión utilizada por las chicas)**_

_Iie: **no**_

_hai: **sí**_

_Ohaji: **viejo**_

_Temme: **Tú, de forma insultante**_

_Gomen nee: **lo siento; perdón**_

_Oyasumi nasai minna: **buenas noches a todos**_

_¿nani?: **¿Qué?**_

_shimatta: **maldición; ¡Oh no!**_

_konnichiwa: **hola**_

_Ranma no baka: **Ranma eres un tonto/idiota**_

_¿daiyoubu ka?: **¿Estas bien?**_

_**Onegai…onegai…onegai…dejen sus review…no sean tan malas…**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…**_

**_Matta nee_**


	3. dulces sueños y difícil realidad

Todos los personajes incluidos en este relato le pertenece a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi…yo solo los tomé prestado…

**-blablabla-** comentarios

_**-blablabla-**_ pensamientos

**Decisiones del corazón**

**Capitulo III: **Dulce sueños y difícil realidad.

Eran ya las dos de la tarde, desde que se conocieron Akane y Soiyiro hablaron y rieron sin parar, parecía que se conocían desde hace mucho y se había reencontrando.

Akane ya no se sentía molesta por lo ocurrido con Ranma, al contrario, ni se acordaba del asunto, esa era de las pocas veces que se sentía bien hablando con alguien.

Shampoo pasaba por el medio del parque con una cara de pocos amigos, iba en su bicicleta repartiendo pedidos.

-_**que fastidio ¿A dónde meterse pato tonto cuando lo necesito?-**_ gruñó con la mirada fija en el camino, unas cuantas gotas de sudor rodaban por su frente, con el dorso de su mano se las quitó pesadamente- **este maldito calor…cuando aparezca Mousse hacerlo trabajar hasta el cansancio- **

Paró bruscamente su camino al divisar a pocos metros debajo de un gran árbol a una pareja de chicos que hablaban animadamente.

- _**esa chica parecerme muy familiar- **_entre cerró los ojos tratando de identificar a la jovencita, segundos más tardes los abrió de golpe al darse cuenta de quien era- **¿chica violenta?- _¿Qué hacer con ese chico? ¿Será que ella renunciar a Ranma?- _**se dijo mientras que con gran agilidad se acercaba sin ser vista.

Se posicionó cerca de donde estaban ambos jóvenes y puso todos sus sentidos en alerta para poder escuchar la conversación.

-** ¿En serio te pasó todo eso?- **preguntó la peli-azul divertida.

-** es verdad…sinceramente detesté las consecuencias - **respondió haciendo una mueca imitando dolor, la observó con el ceño levemente fruncido- **no es motivo de risa…fue muy traumático- **notó como la chica contenía la risa tapando su boca con una de sus manos.

-** demo…es que resulta muy chistoso…no tienes que sentir vergüenza- **le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro fingiendo seriedad- **comer 5 kilos de pescado frito es todo un logro- **no pudo aguantar más y se echo a reír.

-**ya te dije que estaba cumpliendo con un reto…estuve mal del estómago por todo el día…duré casi un mes sin poder ver el pescado sin que me dieran nauseas- **

Después de unos cuantos minutos de reír sin parar se limpió algunas lagrimillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- **¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-**

**-dime-**

**-me dijiste que viniste de Osaka ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí en Nerima?**

**-pues…tengo que cumplir con una promesa que hizo mi padre hace varios años- **respondió mientras que se recostaba en la grama con los brazos debajo de su cabeza.

-**¿Una promesa? ¿Y se puede saber cual es esa promesa?- **notó que se tensó al escuchar la pregunta.

-**no es nada importante…para mí…pero tengo que cumplirla por honor a la familia o algo así…eso fue lo que me dijo mi padre- **con la mirada fija en el vaivén de las hojas de cerezos.

-**entiendo- **dirigió su vista hacía las personas que pasaban en frente de ella no muy convencida, pero, al darse cuenta que ese era un tema que él no quería tocar optó por dejarlo a un lado.

-**Oe Akane-san- **ella volteó a verlo interrogativamente-**cuando nos conocimos o mejor dicho nos tropezamos-** se detuvo al sentirla reír con el comentario, también sonrió pero luego recobró la seriedad-** pude notar que estabas algo molesta ¿me equivoco?- **notó como entristecía la mirada. Se sentó y la miró curioso- **¿estabas ó estas molesta con alguien?- **

**- nandemonai- **le contestó dedicándole una sonrisa- _**no voy a arruinar este momento por culpa de las estupideces de Ranma…él no tiene por que saber que estoy enojada con ese imbécil- **_volvió a fijar la mirada hacía el centro del parque. No podía ocultar su tristeza pero no quería que él se diera cuenta.

- **ya veo- **no muy convencido pero lo último que quería era hacerla sentir incómoda. Se percató que había pasado el tiempo-**la hora si que pasó volando- **dijo observando el reloj en su muñeca.

- **tengo que hacer algunas cosas…tengo que irme- **se levantó y con una sonrisa le tendió la mano para que hiciera lo mismo.

- **arigato- **tomando su mano para luego levantarse.

Caminaban uno al lado del otro hasta que llegaron a donde el camino se dividía en tres direcciones.

-**muy bien Akane-san…yo llegó hasta aquí…tengo que buscar algunas cosas en el hotel donde me estoy quedando- **mencionó señalando con su mano el camino que tenía que tomar.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró cautivado. Estaba embelesado por la belleza de la jovencita parada en frente de él. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran de un leve carmesí.

-** entiendo…en verdad me agradó mucho conocerte…debo admitir que me sentí muy bien al charlar contigo- **confesó un poco sonrojada mientras que jugaba con sus pulgares.

Lo dicho lo sacó de su pequeño momento de ensoñación, rió nervioso pensando que quizás la muchacha lo había descubierto admirándola. Al percatarse de que no fue así carraspeó tratando de no parecer nervioso.

**-bue…bueno…a mi también…me gustó mucho hablar contigo- **_**deja de hablar así…no puedes permitir que ella se dé cuenta de que estas nervioso…contrólate- **_se regañó con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Pasaron algunos minutos donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Soiyiro fue quién decidió romper el hielo.

- **entonces…me voy…fue un placer conocerte Akane Tendo- **le extendió la mano sonriéndole tiernamente.

**-el placer fue mío Soiyiro Mayade- **estrechando su mano con una gran sonrisa- _**este chico si que es amable…me alegró mucho haberlo conocido-**_

Él se giró y comenzó a alejarse, a los segundos ella hizo lo mismo.

Llegó a su casa muy sonriente, avisó en voz alta que había llegado pero no recibió respuesta, extrañada se dirigió a la sala donde encontró a Nabiki leyendo una revista acostada en el pasillo.

-** Hola ¿Dónde están todos?- **preguntó mientras se sentaba sobre sus talones en su respectivo puesto en la mesa.

-**Kasumi y Tía Nodoka fueron a hacer las compras, Papá y Tío Ghenma no se donde andan metidos y Ranma está en el dojo desde hace un buen rato- **respondió sin quitarle la mirada a la revista. Desvió su atención a la peli-azul y sonriendo pícaramente la observó hasta que ella se dio cuenta.

-**¿sucede algo malo?- **mirándola con cierta desconfianza, sabía que esa mirada era problema. Conocía muy bien a su hermana, era seguro que tenía algo bajo la manga.

- **nada- **respondió indiferente volviendo a fijar su atención a la revista.

-_**algo esta tramando- **_se dijo observándo a la castaña. Suspiró y se levantó- **me voy a mi habitación- **

Se dio la vuelta pero antes de llegar a dar el primer paso un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, se abrazó a sí misma. Sintió una intensa mirada sobre ella, no tenía que voltear para saber quien era.

Volteó lentamente para encontrarse a Ranma observándola fijamente, sus ojos denotaban furia, resentimiento, una mezcla de sentimientos oscuros, esa mirada que utilizaba cuando estaba sumamente enojado.

- _**¿Qué le pasará? Está completamente sudado…debió haber estado entrenando desde hace horas- **_se dijo mientras que se giraba completamente para quedar cara a cara a él.

Desde que Nabiki le entregó las fotos donde Akane aparecía muy sonriente con un joven a su lado había estado desahogándose en el dojo.

Llevaba casi dos horas sin parar. La ira y los celos hacían que cada puñetazo y patada fueran realizadas con tal fuerza que cortaba el aire, estaba sumamente enfadado y como siempre las dudas y los malos entendidos surgieron en su cabeza.

Cuando sintió que la chica había llegado no pudo continuar entrenando, quería, necesitaba hablar con ella, hacerle decir quien era ese cretino que había estado con ella, sin embargo, cuando entró a la sala y la vio levantándose los celos le invadieron completamente. Se dedicó a observarla tan fríamente como podía.

-**yo mejor me voy de aquí- **susurró la castaña mientras que con cautela se levantaba y desaparecía rápidamente.

La tensión abundaba en el ambiente, Akane se estaba empezando a asustar por el modo en que Ranma la veía. Lo conocía muy bien, sabía que esa mirada se debía a una cosa, estaba enojado, sin embargo, no lograba entender por que, la que tenía que estar enojada era ella por lo sucedido con Ukyo.

Optó por preguntar pero no logró decir absolutamente nada al ver como el muchacho sin dirigirle la palabra pasó a un lado de ella.

-_**¿Ahora que mosca le picó a ese baka?- **_se preguntó consternada. Se giró pero el muchacho ya había desaparecido del lugar.

Al llegar a su habitación, el chico de la coleta cerró la puerta bruscamente y se lanzó sobre su futón boca abajo ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos sin darle importancia que estaba bañado en sudor.

-_** kuso…kuso…kuso…Akane ¿Por qué? Demonios…ni siquiera pude hablar…tengo miedo de saber su respuesta…ese maldito infeliz que estaba con ella ¿Quién será? Tengo que averiguarlo…demo ¿Cómo?-**_ **Akane- **susurró con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza

Akane entró en su habitación todavía un poco aturdida por la actuación del chico. En el momento que lo miró estaba casi segura que le iba a reclamar por algo pero hizo todo lo contrario, pasó a un lado de ella como si no estuviera allí.

-_**¿Qué le habrá pasado? No creo que esté enojado por haberlo golpeado…no debe estarlo…él tiene la culpa por ser tan inconciente en decir las cosas…pues no voy a estar buscándolo para hablar…si él quiere ignorarme…muy bien…yo lo haré también- **_

Con el ceño fruncido y ofendida por la actitud del joven se sentó a seguir con sus deberes, pero, su enojo no duró mucho al ver la tarea de historia que aún tenía que continuar.

-_**¡shimatta! Tengo que continuar esto…rayos…aunque no quiera hablar con ese baka tengo que hacerlo…podré estar muy enojada con él pero no puedo dejar que repruebe el año- **_suspiró con pesadez y se dedicó a continuar con el trabajo pendiente.

Ya había anochecido, en el Uchan, los últimos clientes ya se habían ido. Ukyo se encontraba limpiando las mesas, tenía un gesto melancólico.

-_**Ranma no quiso que me quedara…sinceramente no entiendo como él pueda querer a una chica que lo golpea tanto…bueno…él tampoco ayuda mucho con esas cosas que dice…pero si fuera más sincero no terminaría así- **_tiró bruscamente el paño que estaba utilizando para limpiar sobre la mesa, tomó una de las sillas y se sentó cruzando los brazos en su pecho y con el ceño fruncido.

-_**desde que me contaron lo que había pasado en Yusenkyo me decidí por dejarlo libre…pero no puedo creer que se atreviera a negar sus sentimientos si los gritó ante todos- **_reposó los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó sus rostro en las manos- _**tengo que admitir que me dolió saberlo…demo…no me dolió tanto como creí- **_

Dirigió su vista hacía la entrada del local- _**¿Dónde se habrá metido Ryoga? Me dijo que sólo iría a comprar algunas cosas…seguro se volvió a perder- **_suspiró con frustración, no pudo evitar sonrojarse- **me pregunto si aún le dolerá ese golpe- **sonrió traviesamente mientras que recordaba los sucesos que se dieron en el día anterior.

**Flash back**

Después que Mousse lanzó la bomba de humo, la visión se dificultó bastante, el lugar se cubrió de un denso manto blanco.

-**Rayos…no poder ver nada-**le escuchó decir a la amazona.

Debido a que apenas veía su mano en frente de ella, la cocinera de okonomiyakis caminó dudosa intentado encontrar la pared o algo que la guiara.

-**tengo que salir de aquí ¿Pero qué…- **

Sintió que pisaba algo que parecía un bulto. Tosiendo y con la mano en la boca se agachó buscando con su mano libre el objeto o lo que fuera que había pisado.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al notar al chico cerdo inconciente y con una clara pisada en medio de la cara, lo levantó y como pudo salió del lugar con dirección al restaurante.

Al llegar a su destino sentó al muchacho medio mareado en una silla y corrió a buscar hielo para colocarle en el enorme chichón que tenía en la frente.

Pasaron algunos minutos, Ryoga terminaba de despertarse. Inconcientemente se llevó la mano a su frente soltando un quejido.

-**¡Itte! ¿Qué me pasó? Me duele mucho la cabeza- **preguntó abriendo los ojos lentamente encontrándose con un par de ojos azul mar que lo veían con preocupación.

- **¿Te sientes mejor?- **interrogó la castaña mientras que le quitaba la bolsa de hielo de la cabeza- **fue un fuerte golpe- **prosiguió colocando la bolsa sobre la mesa y tomando una silla para sentarse.

-**¿Ukyo? ¿En donde estoy?- **observando su alrededor un poco desconcertado aún con su mano en la cabeza.

-** estás en el Uchan…te golpeaste la cabeza y tuve que traerte hasta aquí- **

-** ¿Me golpeé? Claro…estaba peleando con el idiota de Ranma...y Mousse lanzó una bomba de humo- **frunció el ceño- **¡bakarayo!…no puedo creer que deje sola a mi dulce Akane…es un insensato- **

Sintió un leve escalofrío, dirigió su vista a la jovencita que estaba en frente suyo, la cual apenas sonreía, se le notaba a lo lejos que estaba triste- **_ese estúpido de Ranma…no solo lástima a mi dulce Akane…también hiere a Ukyo- _Oe Ukyo…debo agradecerte por esto…en verdad muchas gracias- **dijo levemente sonrojado jugando con sus pulgares, la chica reaccionó de igual forma.

-** no hay problema…me alegra que no haya sido nada grave- **mirando hacía un lado intentando ocultar su leve nerviosismo.

Se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina- **¿Quieres que te preparé algo de comer?-**

**-¿Nani? Pues…yo- **en ese instante su estómago lo traicionó gruñendo fuertemente.

- **creo que tu estómago habló por ti- **dijo divertida al ver al muchacho avergonzando con la cabeza gacha- **no te preocupes…te prepararé algunos de mis okonomiyakis especiales…vas a quedar como nuevo- **mencionó orgullosa mientras que se preparaba para empezar su labor.

El muchacho sólo asintió observándola tímidamente aún con las mejillas sonrojadas.

**Fin del flash back**

**-después de comer me dijo que iría a comprar algunas cosas para el restaurante para recompensarme por darle de comer- **una gotita de estilo anime rodó por su frente- **y ya ha pasado todo un día y no ha vuelto…seguro en estos momento debe estar en Osaka o quizás en china- **

Se levantó con pesadez para continuar con su labor.

En la casa Tendo el resto del día había avanzado tranquilo. En la hora del almuerzo hubo una extraña tranquilidad que tenía a todos muy preocupados, sabían que siempre hay calma antes de la tormenta. Por suerte, los tormentos de la casa optaron por no discutir, ni siquiera se miraron en ningún momento.

Kasumi y Nodoka estaban por terminar la cena, Soun y ghenma desde el almuerzo estuvieron jugando Shogi toda la tarde.

Akane continuó con la investigación después de comer, le faltaba un poco para llegar a la mitad del trabajo.

Habría avanzando más si no hubiera estado pensando a cada rato el raro comportamiento de su ex prometido. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la forma en que la miró, intentaba hallar alguna razón lógica para que el muchacho estuviera enojado con ella, sin embargo, solo consiguió como resultado un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-**creo que será que deje esto por hoy- **mencionó cerrando el libro y su cuaderno, apoyó en la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y se estiró completamente.

- **mañana lo continuaré…lo difícil será darle la información a Ranma…espero que para cuando lo termine ya no esté tan de mal humor- **se levantó colocando las manos en su cintura.

-**Akane-chan la cena está lista- **se oyó desde afuera de la habitación, seguidamente se abrió la puerta.

Kasumi se asomó con su característica sonrisa- **Onee-chan ¿podrías avisarle a Ranma-kun por favor? Creo que esta dormido- **

**-esta bien- **respondió con el ceño fruncido- **deberían de regalarle un despertador automático para así ahorrarme este trabajito- **musitó por lo bajo mientras salía de la habitación, su hermana solo le sonreía alegremente.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Ranma y la abrió con cuidado asomando su cabeza buscándolo con la mirada.

Efectivamente, el muy holgazán se había quedado dormido. Entró de puntitas hasta quedar justo a su lado y se arrodilló viéndolo con ternura. El muchacho se encontraba boca arriba con los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-_**te ves tan lindo cuando duermes…sinceramente no me explicó tu actitud de hoy-**_

Con delicadeza acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

- _**si tan sólo las cosas fueran diferentes ¿Acaso tú y yo podríamos estar juntos? No puedo evitar amarte…no puedo entender como un baka insensible como tú logró enamorarme…demo…creo que en este momento ya no importa- **_su gesto se tornó triste- _**es verdad…ya no importa…te ves tan indefenso que podría hasta besarte- **_se sonrojó por lo dicho de último.

Agitó su cabeza tratando de regresar al mundo real y cuando se fue a levantar no pudo hacerlo por que dos fuertes brazos la tomaron de cintura jalándola hacía adelante sin poder evitarlo terminando casi totalmente acostada sobre el pecho del chico, sus manos quedaron presas en medio del agarre impidiéndole alguna escapatoria. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse que aún seguía dormido.

Intentó safarse sin tener que despertarlo. Si él abría los ojos y la veía en semejante posición la vergüenza sería demasiada; ya lo veía burlándose, gritándole pervertida, entre otras cosas. Frunció el ceño y con más fuerza intentó levantarse ocasionando que él muchacho apretara más el fuerte agarre atrayéndola bruscamente. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

-_**¡shimatta! ¿Qué hago? Si alguien nos ve así me mataran o mejor dicho me casarán…este pervertido…incluso en sus sueños sigue siendo un completo hentai- **_

Quedó congelada y con los ojos abiertos como platos al escuchar ciertas palabras de la boca del dormido joven. Su corazón comenzó a latir salvajemente, intentaba tener la respiración normal pero en el estado de nerviosismo en que se encontraba se le resultaba muy difícil.

-**Akane…no te vayas…quédate conmigo- **repitió el joven ocasionándole casi un paro cardíaco a la desconcertada muchacha que tenía la cara como un tomate maduro.

-_**Esta…Esta…esta soñando ¿CONMIGO?-**_ estaba en shock total, jamás imaginó escuchar esas palabras de la boca de él, aunque estaba dormido era lógico que estaba pensando con ella al estar soñando.

Intentó moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, su mente le ordenaba que lo pateara para despertarlo, sin embargo, su cuerpo no obedecía orden alguna. Esas palabras retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez.

Debido a que estaba en medio de un letargo mental apenas reaccionó cuando él se movió hacía un lado. Ahora la tenía abrazada y casi montado sobre ella.

Las sensaciones se fueron más allá del límite; escucharlo respirar sobre su cuello era como un castigo, sentir su aliento rozar su piel hacían que deliciosas corrientes eléctricas viajaran por todo su cuerpo. Estaba asustada, no por estar en una situación así sino por que le estaba empezando a gustar.

Ranma en medio de sus sueños aferró a su ángel más a él, no quería que se le escapara. Akane dio un leve respingo por tal acción.

Temblorosa y como pudo logró poner una de sus manos sobre el pecho masculino y hacer una leve presión intentando soltarse. Imploraba que eso no lo despertara, no podía hablar, las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta.

Logró aflojar un poco el agarre y cuando iba a cantar victoria por su libertad sucedió lo inesperado.

Abrió los ojos a más no poder. Cuando estaba por quitarlo de encima para levantarse, en un movimiento rápido, el muchacho colocó una mano en su mejilla y con rapidez la besó.

-_**¡KYAAAAAAA…me es…ta! BESANDO!- **_se dijo en el instante que sintió sus labios sobre los suyos. Se sintió desfallecer, su cuerpo temblaba sin razón, sus pulsaciones eran incontroladas, su mente le gritaba que estaba dormido y no estaba conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, su corazón le pedía a gritos que correspondiera sino se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

Sus dudas se disiparon al sentir que suavemente él succionaba su labio inferior, eso le hizo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba optando por dejarse llevar.

Cerró los ojos concentrando toda su atención en ese roce que a cada segundo se intensificaba, le correspondió intentando mover sus labios al ritmo de los de él.

A pesar de estar dormido, Ranma actuaba como si no lo estuviera. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer con lentitud la espalda de la chica sin pasar más abajo. El beso que inició con un simple roce se había convertido en un apasionado gesto de caricias y movimientos de labios.

La peli-azul estaba embelesada por sentir la calidez de la boca de su amado; estaba hechizada por sentirlo casi sobre ella, rodeándola por la cintura como si no quisiera que se fuera nunca, una sensación de ardor recorría su espalda, justo en los lugares donde pasaban las fuertes manos del joven.

El calor era exasperante, sus respiraciones se habían entrecortado. Queriendo que el momento no se acabara pronto, subió una de sus manos dándole pequeñas caricias en su pecho hasta posicionarla en su hombro.

Dio un respingo al sentir como el muchacho quería intensificar más el beso, con la punta de su lengua rozaba la unión de sus labios. Invitación que gustosa aceptó.

Para demostrarle que a ella también le gustaba la situación rodeó su cuello atrayéndolo más y así seguir devorándolo a besos. No podía creer que eso estaba pasando, tenía que estar en su sueño pero las caricias se sentían tan reales que dolían, esa necesidad de amarlo la estaba matando.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir una presión cerca de su intimidad, se asustó al darse cuenta de que aquella presión de debía a cierta parte de la anatomía del chico que empezaba a reaccionar. En ese instante un rayo de conciencia azotó su mente.

-_**¿Qué estoy haciendo? Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea- **_

Como pudo giró su rostro a un lado escapando de los voraces labios del chico que al notar como su diosa escapaba de sus labios optó por otro camino.

- _**¿Qué hago? Ten…- **_

Quedó sin palabras al sentir como él comenzaba a besar con dulzura su cuello, las fuerzas que había reunido en ese momento se le esfumaron.

Ahora menos quería irse, no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido por el placer que le estaba dando el bello durmiente.

Con leves roces, Ranma daba pequeños besos por el blanquecino cuello de la chica haciendo un camino desde por debajo de su oreja hasta cerca de la clavícula ascendiendo y repitiendo con lentitud.

Akane estaba fuera de este mundo, jamás creyó sentirse así. Una mezcla inexplicable de emociones inundaban su mente y una sensación de ardor, como sí su cuerpo fuera a prender en llamas en cualquier momento. No se podía explicar sí sufría tanto en medio de esas caricias ¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de más?

No podía aguantar más, intentaba por todos los medios ignorar esas sensaciones tan placenteras para poder escapar pero el disfrute y las ganas de continuar la estaban venciendo.

-_**tengo que salir de aquí…demo…no quiero…NO…no puedo seguir…Kasumi vendrá en cualquier momento- **_una batalla se daba en su mente mientras que sentía corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

Lo escuchó decir su nombre en medio de esos dulces besos sobre su cuello- _**Ranma…no puedo…tú estas dormido ¿Qué haré si despiertas? No podría con la vergüenza…tengo que salir de aquí como sea- **_

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban empujó con delicadeza al muchacho hasta dejarlo a un lado. En ese momento agradecía que tuviera el sueño realmente pesado.

Temblorosa se sentó y colocó una mano en su pecho intentando contener los fuertes latidos de su traicionero amigo. Desvió la vista hacía el chico, el cual estaba como al principio, boca arriba con los brazos sobre su cabeza pero en ese momento había algo que hacía la diferencia y que la chica no pudo ignorar.

Tragó duro y su sonrojo se incrementó al máximo al ver la masculinidad del chico en toda su plenitud.

Las ganas de gritar por la vergüenza la tenían azotada y casi gateando se dirigió a la puerta, debido a los nervios y las sensaciones recién vivida estaba completamente torpe y cuando por fin tomó el pomo de la puerta logró escuchar su nombre en medio de un gemido ocasionando que un fuerte escalofrío recorriera su espina.

La abrió rápidamente y como un rayo la cerró tras de ella apoyándose sobre la misma y dejándose caer con ambas manos sobre su pecho.

-_**¡AHHHHHH! ¡ME BESÓ! ¡RANMA ME BESÓ! DIOS SANTO- **_

Temblorosa llevó sus dedos hacía sus labios tratando de retener aquella sensación de tener esos labios masculinos sobre los suyos.

- _**¿Ahora que haré? Demonios…no podré ver a Ranma a la cara...kuso…kuso…kuso- **_

Sus pensamientos quedaron en el olvido y su cuerpo se tensó a más no poder al sentir pasos acercándose hacía ella. Intentando levantarse ya que sus piernas parecían gelatina acomodó su vestido y el cabello que el muchacho se había encargado de alborotar.

Respirando profundamente por un par de veces se acercó casi corriendo a las escaleras encontrándose con Kasumi que iba por la mitad de las mismas

-**Akane-chan…ya iba a buscarte…se estaban tardando mucho ¿Dónde está Ranma-kun?- **preguntó con una sonrisa y un poco extrañada por el visible sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica el cual se incrementó al escuchar el nombre del artista marcial.

-**¿ehh? ¿Ran...Ranma? Bueno…etto…aún está dormido…no...no lo pude despertar- **culminó riendo nerviosamente- **mejor voy a bajar…me muero de hambre- **bajando casi a velocidad de la luz pasando por un lado de su sorprendida hermana.

Ranma comenzaba a despertarse, abrió los ojos pesadamente mientras se estiraba como un gato, sonrió embobado al recordar el sugerente sueño que acababa de tener.

-_**dormí de maravilla…además ese sueño…como me gustaría vivirlo en la realidad- **_se sonrojó levemente por lo último dicho, agitó su cabeza tratando de alejar las imágenes obscenas que inundaban su cabeza- _**kuso…deja de pensar en perversiones…baka…demo…no puedo evitarlo…se sentía tan real…pude sentirla entre mis brazos, esos besos se sentían estupendamente bien- **_

Llevó sus dedos índice y corazón a sus labios- **en verdad se sintió muy real-**

Bajó la vista percatándose de el cambio de relieve que había sufrido- _**kuso…soy solo un maldito pervertido…Akane tiene razón...soy un completo hentai- **_

Con pesadez se levantó- **espero que nadie haya entrado mientras dormía- **

Tomó un paño para dirigirse al baño. Sólo con una buen baño de agua fría apaciguaría esos fuertes deseos que embargaban su cuerpo.

En el piso de abajo ya se habían cansado de esperar al joven de la coleta. Soun y Ghenma ya habían acabado y decidieron ir a seguir jugando Shogi dejando en la mesa a las mujeres que estaban por terminar de comer.

Akane seguía sin probar bocado, miraba fijamente el tazón. No podía evitar sentirse incómoda y nerviosa, aún las sensaciones y las caricias que su ex prometido le había dado seguían como pequeñas dagas sobre su piel.

El nerviosismo se incrementó al máximo al sentir que el último que faltaba por comer había ingresado en la habitación.

-** ¿Por qué demonios no me avisaron que estaban cenando?- **preguntó Ranma con el ceño fruncido sentándose al lado de la chica que al sentirlo sintió su cuerpo temblar, él se percató pero optó por comenzar a devorar su cena. Mientras que engullía el arroz se atrevió a mirarla de reojo.

- _**Akane…te ves tan linda…a pesar de lo que ha pasado no puedo evitar amarte…incluso en mis sueños…cada vez sueño más contigo…demo…está extraña…no ha probado bocado por lo que veo-**_

-** oye hermanita ¿No piensas comer?- **preguntó la castaña con indiferencia mientras que se metía en la boca su última ración de arroz.

-**Akane- chan ¿Te sientes mal?- **prosiguió Nodoka fijándose que la chica cada vez se sonrojaba más y agachaba la cabeza.

_**¿Qué hago? Ni siquiera quiero levantar la mirada…temo mirarlo y sonrojarme más de lo que estoy…tengo que tratar de parecer natural sino se darán cuenta- **_**Ie…estoy bien…gomen nee…es que…pensaba…además…no tengo mucha hambre- **contestó fingiendo naturalidad, cosa que no le daba mucho resultado.

-**¿Estás segura? Desde que bajaste estás muy rara- **volvió a preguntar la señora Saotome haciendo que la muchacha se tensará y empezara a sudar negando fuertemente con sus manos.

-**no…no…digo…si…si estoy segura…jejeje…no tienen de que preocuparse…estoy bien- **riendo nerviosamente, no podía controlar sus emociones, cosa que notó su hermana.

-** bueno si dices que estás bien…te creemos…demo…hay algo que quiero saber-** sonrió pícaramente al observar como su hermana la veía con cara de pánico- **¿Por qué tardaste tanto en la habitación de Ranma-kun?- **

La pregunta dejó congelada a la muchacha, su cara se tornó tan roja como una manzana y provocando una lluvia de arroz de parte del sorprendido Ranma que al escuchar la pregunta sintió atragantarse.

-**es verdad…Akane-chan me dijiste que no pudiste despertar a Ranma-kun, sin embargo tardaste mucho- **mencionó inocentemente su hermana mayor mirando un poco curiosa a su extremadamente nerviosa hermana menor y a Ranma toser con fuerza por el ahogamiento que había sufrido.

-_**¡SHIMATTA! ¡SHIMATTA! KAMI AYUDAME ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HARE?- **_pensaba desesperadamente, deseaba que en ese momento la tierra se la tragara.

Ya más tranquilo y recuperado, Ranma observó a la chica a su lado con un gesto que mezclaba sorpresa y pánico.

_**¿Ella estuvo en mi habitación? ¿Será posible que me haya visto en semejantes condiciones?-**_ sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve carmesí- **Oe Akane ¿En serio estuviste en mi habitación?- **preguntó nervioso sin quitarle la mirada a la pobre chica que al escuchar su voz apretó sus puños sobre sus muslos.

La vergüenza la tenía contra las cuerdas. Sentir las curiosas miradas de las tres mujeres en frente de ella la tenían desesperada, pero ¿Qué iba a responder? Si decía que no entonces no tendría lógica ya que cuando se encontró con Kasumi había dicho que no lo había podido despertar y si respondía que si, Ranma se daría cuenta de lo que había pasado. No le quedaba otra opción, tenía que escapar y rápido.

-**Akane ¿Por qué tanto silencio? ¿Acaso hay algo que no quieres decir?- **preguntó acusadoramente la castaña ocasionando que la peli-azul se levantará de sopetón asustando a los presentes.

-**¡NO PASÓ NADA!- **dijo casi en grito y rápidamente se giró para salir corriendo escaleras arriba dejando sorprendidas a las tres mujeres y con la boca abierta al muchacho de la trenza.

-_**Kuso…si estuvo allá…demonios…debe pensar que soy un pervertido de lo peor…kuso…kuso…kuso…tengo que arreglar esta situación lo antes posible- **_pensó Ranma aún desconcertado e intentando recuperarse de semejante situación.

_**Continuara…**_

_Konnichiwa!!_

_Aquí estoy con el tercer capitulo de mi historia, espero que les haya gustado, me divertí mucho mientras escribía._

_Quisiera agradecer a __**Akanered, Ady-maniguis, La hija de la oscuridad y AkaneKagome; **__quienes fueron las primeras en leer y enviarme sus comentarios, en verdad estoy muy agradecidas con ustedes chicas, me siento alagada por la aceptación que le dieron a mi relato, espero poder seguir leyendo sus comentarios en los siguientes capítulos._

_Principalmente quisiera darle mil gracias a __**Caro (AkaneKagome**__) por ayudarme tanto. Muchas gracias linda, me has ayudado bastante, sino fuera por ti no hubiera mejorado tanto._

_Ahora respecto al capitulo:_

_En mi opinión ese primer "inocente" beso me resulta muy romántico ya que besarla entre sueños, eso significa que piensa en ella hasta en sus sueños, aunque en cierta forma es un pervertido, pero, Akane estaba disfrutando ¿ne?._

_¿Qué tipo de promesa tendrá que cumplir Soiyiro? Las pondré a pensar un poco, pero, me imagino que ya saben que tipo de promesa es esa, una pista, el apellido Tendo le suena conocido._

_Términos en Japonés:_

_demo:** pero**_

_Oe: **oye**_

_nandemonai: **no tiene importancia**_

_arigato:** gracias**_

_kuso:** mierda**_

_¡Shimatta!: **maldición; ¡oh no!**_

_baka: **tonto; idiota**_

_¡Itte!: **¡Auch! (expresión de dolor)**_

_bakayaro: **estúpido idiota; estúpido cretino**_

_¿nani?: **¿Qué?**_

_onee-chan: **hermana**_

_etto: **err; esto; este; pues (palabra dudativa)**_

_Ie: **no**_

_gomen nee: **lo siento; perdón**_

_Bueno sin más que decir ¡ESPEREN! Si tengo que decir algo. _

_ONEGAI dejen sus comentarios…jejeje…_

_Hasta el próximo capitulo._


	4. Desvelo, pelea ¿amenaza? y confusiones

**_¡Aquí estoy otra vez! Disculpen a todos por la tardanza pero ya les traje una nueva entrega…espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola._**

Todos los personajes incluidos en esta historia (a excepción de Soiyiro Mayade), le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi…yo sólo los tomé prestado.

**-blablabla- **comentarios

_**-blablabla-**_ pensamientos

**Decisiones del Corazón**

**Capitulo IV:** Desvelo, pelea ¿amenaza? y confusiones.

Sin duda, esa noche era de una de las peores que había pasado, había intentado todo para poder conciliar el sueño; daba vueltas en la cama, bajó por un vaso de leche tibia e incluso por la desesperación llegó a contar ovejas sin conseguir efecto.

Los sucesos vividos el día anterior retumbaban en su mente como pequeños cuchillos que se incrustaban en cada lado de su cerebro.

-**¡shimatta!- **gruñó observando el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche_**- son las 5 de mañana y no pude dormir absolutamente nada-**_

Con desgano se quitó las sabanas de encima y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se restregó los ojos mientras que bostezaba. Volvió a fijar la vista en el pequeño aparato y suspiró sonoramente.

-**no me quedará otra opción que esperar que Kasumi llame para desayunar- **dijo con frustración mientras que se levantaba a dirigirse al baño.

_**-Que molestia…detesto no poder dormir…no pude sacarme de la cabeza ese beso...él estaba dormido…ni siquiera lo recuerda…espero que no lo recuerde…me imagino que pensará que todo fue un sueño…demo…hay algo que no puedo dejar a un lado y es que él sabe que estuve en su habitación y me imagino que piensa que lo vi…-**_ sus mejillas se tornaron de un carmín intenso**-**_**bueno…que lo vi de esa forma- **_

Por otro lado, para otro que dormir fue casi imposible era Ranma. Pasó casi toda la noche pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior.

A pesar de que intentó alejar esos pensamientos para entregarse en los brazos de Morfeo, diversas imágenes donde aparecían su ex prometida con ese joven de las fotos chocaban en su mente como balas haciendo que la furia creciera segundo a segundo.

Muchas ideas revoloteaban en su cabeza, ahora después de saber sobre el nuevo amigo de Akane tenía una duda muy importante ¿Ese chico era la causa para que ella rompiera el compromiso? Con sólo imaginarlo se le paralizaba el corazón por momentos, sentía que su estómago se estrujaba por la rabia, la tristeza, la desilusión. Tenía que hacer algo pero ninguna solución le llegaba a la cabeza.

Con pesadez se levantó de su futón y se dispuso a estirar sus extremidades superiores a la vez que dirigía la vista al reloj que se encontraba en la mesa de la habitación.

-**5 de la mañana- **bufó irritado. Se sentía pesado y le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. El no poder dormir lo molestaba mucho.

Sin muchas ganas tomó una toalla y arrastrando los pies comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta lanzando un bostezo de vez en cuando.

Llegó a su destino y al observar el letrero que decía ocupado en la puerta del baño gruñó molesto.

-**¿Quién estará en el baño a esta hora?- **susurró recostándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No le quedaba otra opción que esperar.

Mientras que colocaba pasta de diente sobre su cepillo, la peli-azul bostezaba cada vez mas frecuente. Se miró al espejo y se espantó por verse en tan malas condiciones; ojeras enormes, los ojos rojos y su mirada denotaba cansancio a lo lejos.

Tenía que hacer algo para arreglar la situación sino su familia la acosarían a pregunta y lo que menos que quería era eso, no después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sabía que Nabiki iba a hacer lo imposible para sacarle información sobre lo sucedido en la habitación del joven Saotome.

En el pasillo, Ranma se estaba empezando a desesperar por la demora de quien estuviera en el baño. La impaciencia combinada con lo irritado que estaba en ese momento no eran buenos augurios.

Lanzó un quejido y furioso se dispuso a tocar la puerta.

-**Quien sea que este allí sal de una buena vez, ahí otros que queremos usar el baño- **reclamó sin elevar mucho la voz. Esperó unos segundos pero no escuchó respuesta.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras pero antes de que diera un paso sintió como abrían la puerta de un solo golpe, se giró para encontrarse con su dulce ex prometida fulminándolo con la mirada.

-**¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA? ¿ACASO NO PUEDES ESPERAR?- **espetó con claro enfado la peli-azul aún con cepillo en mano.

-**Aka…Akane- **musitó sorprendido- **¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano en un domingo?- **preguntó extrañado observándola de arriba abajo. Se dio cuenta que tampoco había dormido, las enormes ojeras la delataban.

-**eso a ti no te importa- **respondió con arrogancia mientras que desviaba la mirada hacía un lado. A pesar de que estaba molesta e irritada por no dormir en el momento en que lo miró los nervios la empezaron a invadir.

Recordar ese "inocente" beso que él le dio en su cuarto no le ayudaba en nada en ese instante.

**-tienes razón…no me incumbe pero al menos podrías ser más amable ¿No lo crees?- **reclamó petulante mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Tenía razón, ella estaba siendo muy irritable sin ningún motivo. Ranma no tenía la culpa de su mal dormir, bueno en parte sí, pero él no era conciente de eso. Tenía que admitirlo y ahora le debía una disculpa.

Avergonzada se armó de valor para hablar.

-**tienes razón por esta vez…es que no pude dormir bien…por eso estoy irritada…gomen nee- **musitó por lo bajo si dirigirle la vista en ningún momento.

Ranma se desencajó un poco al escuchar a la chica disculparse pero se percató que él también se estaba pasando de impertinente y sin poder dejar a un lado la idea de que ella estuviera en su habitación la noche anterior.

Con sólo imaginar que ella lo haya visto en semejante condiciones la rabia se iba disipando abriéndole paso a los nervios y a la vergüenza.

-**Gomen nee…yo también estoy algo molesto…tampoco pude dormir mucho- **confesó rascándose la nuca y observando hacía un lado.

Un silencio bastante incomodó inundó el escenario, ninguno de los dos se miraban a la cara por temor que el nerviosismo los delatara y el otro se percatara lo que estaba pasando.

-_**¿Ahora que hago? Ni siquiera me atrevo a verle a la cara…después de lo de anoche debe pensar que soy una pervertida…será mejor que me vaya de aquí antes de que se empiece a burlar- **_recobrando un poco la compostura se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo.

-**¿Podrías esperar unos 15 minutos para lavarme?- **

**-Aa…no fue mi intención actuar de esa manera…no hay problema…yo esperaré en mi habitación- **dicho esto comenzó a caminar en dirección a su cuarto.

-**Ran…Ranma- **jugando con sus pulgares levemente sonrojada.

-**¿Di…Dime?- **trató de parecer indiferente pero por dentro era un mar de nervios.

-_**kuso ¿Será que me va a preguntar lo que pasó en mi habitación? ¿Qué rayos le diré? Quizás no se dio cuenta…BAKA…claro que se dio cuenta…algo así es difícil de evadir...sino fuera por eso entonces ¿Por qué estaría tan nerviosa durante la cena? Lo más seguro es que va a decir "Ranma eres un pervertido hasta en tus sueños"- **_

Tragó duro mientras que apretaba los puños rogando en su interior que la chica no se acordara o no mencionara el tema por ahora.

-**el trabajo de historia japonesa…falta menos de la mitad para terminarlo…demo…a última hora me percaté de unos cuantos detalles y tengo que hacerles algunas preguntas al profesor…mañana le preguntaré ¿No te importaría que te diera tu parte el martes en la noche?- **no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba al recordar el motivo del por que ellos ni siquiera empezaron el trabajo el viernes en la noche.

-**cla…cla…ro…no hay problema…si…si quieres…te pue…puedo ayudar- **respondió torpemente para luego suspirar aliviado.

-_**que alivio…no me pregunto eso…demo…ese trabajo…ni siquiera lo empezamos por que…-**_ la imagen de ellos dos acostados sobre la cama se le vino a la mente haciendo que un visible sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas.

-**esta bien…yo puedo terminarlo…ocúpate de aprenderte tu parte cuando te lo entregue para la exposición- **

Se giró para entrar, pero, antes de hacerlo volvió a llamar su atención -**Oye Ranma ¿Aún te duele el costado izquierdo?-**

Notó como él se tensó con la pregunta, cosa que le causo gracia ya que fue por esa razón fue que terminaron en esa situación.

-**ya no me duele…sólo fue un rasguño- **_**ese idiota de Mousse…cuando lo vea le voy a dar su merecido…imbécil-**_

-**ya veo…me alegra que estés bien…hay otra cosa que quisiera saber- **se detuvo unos instantes dudosa de preguntar-** ¿Qué te pasaba ayer cuando yo llegué?- **

Tenía que aprovechar ese momento para sacarle la razón del porque la actitud extraña del día anterior.

Se giró para mirarlo de frente un poco preocupada ya que al momento de hacer la pregunta notó como él apretó los puños y un aura lleno de furia comenzaba a rodearlo.

-_**¿Será que hice mal en preguntar? ¿Qué hice yo como para que esté tan molesto? Soy yo la que debería de estar molesta con él por lo sucedido con Ukyo-**_

La pregunta lo dejó fuera de base, sin embargo, le hizo recordar el motivo de su enfado. No iba a admitir que estaba celoso pero la furia fue penetrando en su cuerpo impidiéndole pensar claramente.

Con voz tosca denotando disgusto la encaró**-pues yo también quiero saber algo- **

Se giró y mirándola fijamente prosiguió- **¿Con quién andabas ayer?- **observó como ella lo miró con sorpresa.

Lo recién escuchado la desencajó por completo. Jamás imaginó que Ranma le preguntaría tal cosa, no obstante, en la forma en que lo pregunto le dio a entender que ese era el motivo de su enojo. No pudo evitar sentirse confundida ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que él estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-**responde de una buena vez- **cruzó los brazos y con ironía siguió- **te veías muy feliz... después andas diciendo que yo soy el mujeriego- **

Pudo notar como la expresión de la chica cambiaba rápidamente a uno de enojo pero no se iba a echar para atrás, los celos no se lo permitirían.

La confusión se fue a un lado, la rabia volvió a predominar en sus entrañas por el insulto que acababa de escuchar ¿La estaba diciendo que ella era una cualquiera? Eso si que no se lo iba perdonar y más en la forma en que lo dijo, ese tono irónico era lo que más detestaba.

-**¿Qué intentas decir? ¿Qué soy una cualquiera? No me confundas contigo baka mujeriego- **lo fulminó con la mirada

-_**¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese idiota? Ahora si que se pasó de la raya con ese insulto-**_**¿Quién demonios te dijo en donde estaba yo?- **preguntó colocándose las manos a los lados de la cintura sin quitarle la cruda mirada de encima.

**-yo no he dicho eso…y no importa quien me dijo lo que estabas haciendo…ahora respóndeme ¿Quién es ese miserable?- **elevando la voz claramente enfurecido devolviéndole la fiera mirada.

-**eso a ti no te importa…es sólo mi amigo…y no le digas miserable…no lo conoces y te aseguro que es mil veces mejor persona que tú baka insensible-** susurró entre dientes temblando por la furia que embargaba en su interior en ese instante ¿Cómo él se atrevía a ordenarle a decir quien era el chico con quién ella estaba si él se la pasaba rodeado por otras mujeres?

La rabia mezclada con celos no daba buenos resultados.

-** ¿mejor persona que yo? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír…para que se fije en ti no debe tener cerebro- **mencionó inconciente. La rabia por lo recién escuchado no le dejo pensar en lo que iba a decir.

Con el coraje al 100 se acercó hasta quedar a poca distancia de él, cosa que lo asustó levemente pero no dio un paso hacía atrás, más bien, frunció más el ceño y con los brazos cruzados espero el siguiente movimiento de la chica.

-**estúpido cretino- **susurró temblando y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Respiró profundo y levantó la mirada para encontrarse la penetrante y feroz mirada del chico y con todas sus fuerzas lo abofeteó tirándolo hacía atrás tomándolo a él por sorpresa.

- **¿Sabes la razón del por qué terminé con el compromiso?- **preguntó con los ojos vidriosos pero sin abandonar ese semblante de fiereza- **Por qué me cansé de estar comprometida con un cretino que lo único que hace es decir estupideces…y sí…Soiyiro es mucho mejor persona que tú…es amable y cariñoso…y si me da la gana hasta podemos ser novios…por que se que él sabrá valorarme como merezco- **

Se giró para secarse con rabia las lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

Sabia que lo que acababa de decir había sonado muy mal, pero lo echo, echo está. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable por haber utilizado a su recién amigo para vengarse de Ranma pero no podía dar el brazo a torcer, tenía que seguir con la frente en alto y enfrentar lo que se avecinaba.

Ranma seguía tirado en el suelo con unas de sus manos en la mejilla lastimada. Estaba en shock total por lo que acababa de oír.

Sintió su corazón despedazarse y las ganas de llorar le llegaron inmediatamente, la veía con un gesto de sorpresa y pánico ¿Estaba defendiendo a ese tipo? La rabia y los celos sobrepasaron el límite.

Se levantó de golpe y quemándola con la mirada respiró profundamente.

**-¿Soiyiro? ¿Así se llama ese maldito infeliz?-** preguntó a regañadientes con una sonrisa irónica que combinaba bien con la mirada asesina que tenía en ese momento.

-**Pues que algo te quede claro Akane Tendo…si ese miserable se acerca a ti te aseguro que lo va a lamentar- **amenazó con tono decidido. Totalmente enfurecido se dio la vuelta para encerrarse en su habitación dejando en la mitad del pasillo a la chica completamente fuera de lugar.

¿Ranma acababa de amenazarla? Akane estaba consternada, no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. Después de unos segundos de estar estática reaccionó dando un respingo al escuchar como él chico cerraba la puerta de golpe

¿Acaso Ranma se cree su dueño para ordenarle que hacer? eso la hizo enfurecer más de lo que ya estaba. Se giró y se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con la puerta recién cerrada.

-_**¿Me amenazó? ¿Ese idiota me amenazó? ¿Pero quién rayos se cree él para hacer tal cosa?-**_

-**¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA AMENAZARME? RANMA NO BAKA- **gritó y caminando rápidamente llegó a su cuarto y se encerró tirando bruscamente la puerta tras de sí.

Como era de esperarse, los demás miembros de la familia oyeron de forma discreta la "pequeña discusión" que se había dado entre los jóvenes debido a que se despertaron gracias a la misma situación.

-**esos dos nunca cambiaran-**sentenció la castaña mientras que se restregaba los ojos**-**_**con que se llama Soiyiro el nuevo amigo de Akane…creo que esto me servirá de mucho-**_

Detrás de ella se encontraban dos hombres llorando como bebes.

-**Esos dos ingratos…no les importa la salud de sus padres- **Soun arrodillado en el suelo mientras que dos cataratas surcaban sus ojos.

-**Ese hijo mío es toda una desgracia ¿Por qué me tocó un muchacho así si yo soy tan buen padre?- **lamentaba Ghenma que al igual que su amigo dos cascadas de lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

Las tres mujeres delante de ellos los miraron resignadas, se miraron entre sí y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

Esa mañana fue un desastre en la casa Tendo, debido a la "discreta" discusión de los más jóvenes integrantes de la familia la tensión abundaba en el ambiente y más cuando se encontraban o estaban comiendo todos juntos.

No se dirigían la palabra en lo absoluto, ni siquiera se miraban, los demás no se atrevieron a intervenir por el miedo de salir lastimados.

Ni siquiera Nabiki intentó decir algo, temía por su seguridad.

Eran las 2 de la tarde, Ranma estaba entrenando en el dojo desde hace 4 horas seguidas, lo que menos quería era encontrarse con Akane. Estaba muy enojado por lo que había dicho.

A pesar de estar cansado la furia lo mantenía a un ritmo increíble, lanzaba katas y patadas como si tuviera a su peor enemigo en frente.

-_**kuso…kuso…kuso...maldición...tonta marimacho…si eso es lo que quiere…muy bien…que haga lo que le dé la gana…me importa un comino si se larga con ese tipejo- **_paró en seco y con la mirada turbia observó el techo.

-**¡chikuso!- **exclamó frustrado, seguidamente incrustó el puño en el suelo dejando un enorme agujero por la fuerza ejercida.

-_**no lo permitiré…tengo que hacer algo…Akane no puede preferir a ese infeliz- **_su gesto se transformó a uno de tristeza- _**demo ¿Qué puedo hacer? si ella lo quiere a él entonces no puedo hacer nada…maldición…no puedo rendirme…soy Ranma Saotome…nadie puede vencerme- **_reiniciando con ferocidad el entrenamiento.

-_**ese tal Soiyiro…más vale que no se le ocurra hacerle algo a MI Akane por que lo lamentará y mucho…**_

Sintió que alguien lo observaba, no tenía que voltear para saber quién era.

-**¿Qué es lo que quieres Nabiki?- **preguntó arrogante sin detener su entrenamiento.

La castaña sólo sonrió maquiavélicamente sin quitarle la inquisidora mirada al muchacho de la trenza.

Debido a que no quería encontrarse con Ranma, Akane decidió dar un paseo para tratar de despejar un poco la mente. Tenía una mezcla de rabia con tristeza, miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza, sin embargo, como era costumbre los malentendidos se incrustaron en su cabeza.

-_**¿Qué se ha creído ese idiota para amenazarme? Como si yo fuera su novia o algo así ¿Cómo se habrá enterado que yo estuve en el parque con alguien más? debo admitir que por un instante me gustó verlo celoso pero esa conducta tan arrogante que tiene me saca de mis cabales…claro...cree que es el único que tiene derecho de estar con otras personas…él si puede estar con sus otras prometidas…además…yo no estaba haciendo nada malo- **_

Se detuvo en mitad del camino y observó con melancolía el río a través de la cerca donde todos los días, el chico de la coleta caminaba con total equilibrio.

-_**Soiyiro es mi amigo…no pude evitar decirle eso de que si quería, él podría ser mi novio…estaba tan enfadada que no medí mis palabras…demo...- **_salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que gritaban su nombre De giró para encontrarse con la persona quien la llamaba.

-**Konnichiwa Akane-san…me alegra volverte a ver- **dijo alegremente el peli-negro que se acercaba rapidamente a donde estaba la chica.

-**¡Soiyiro-kun! Pero que sorpresa…me alegra también verte- **confesó brindándole una tierna sonrisa.

No se esperaba encontrarlo otra vez pero un sentimiento de tranquilidad inundo su ser, de algún modo sabía que era una persona que la ayudaría a pasar un buen rato olvidándose aunque sea por un momento los problemas que pasaba.

-**no esperaba volver a encontrarte…al menos no tropezamos esta vez- **mencionó divertido haciendo que chica riera por el comentario- **¿Qué haces por aquí?-**

**-estaba paseando un rato…las cosas en mi casa no están muy bien- **lo último lo dijo con tristeza en su voz.

-**problemas familiares…entiendo…anoche discutí con mi padre…quiere que cumpla cuanto antes eso de la promesa- **agregó desilusionado. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y continuo- **lo peor de todo es que no tengo mucho dinero para seguir pagando el hotel y él no quiere ayudarme con eso…a veces los padres son muy tercos ¿na?- **le preguntó divertido.

-**tienes mucha razón- **respondió sonriendo mientras que una gotita estilo anime surcaba su frente.

-**además que mañana comienzo las clases…no puedo quedarme sin estudiar…ese es otro problema- **

-**¿Estudiar? ¿En donde?- **preguntó curiosa mientras que se recostaba en la cerca de metal.

-**en la escuela Furikan- **levantó los hombros demostrando desinterés- **mi padre ya me había inscrito y para que no hiciera algo para regresar a Osaka logró que me expulsaran de mi antigua escuela- **frunció el ceño al recordar al terco que tenía por padre. Desvió la mirada a la chica y le extraño al ver su gesto de sorpresa- **¿Sucede algo malo?-**

-**¿Dijiste escuela Furikan?- **pensando que pudo haberlo imaginado.

-**hai ¿hay algún problema con eso?- **

-**para nada- **caminó hasta quedar frente a él y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja prosiguió- **yo también estudio allí…por lo que veo nos vamos a tropezar más seguido-**

**-¿Honto ka?- **la sorpresa de saber que ella estudiaba allí lo alegraba mucho Sin saber el motivo, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y le empezaban a sudar las manos.

-**Hai...mañana nos podemos encontrar para irnos juntos- **recordó cierto detalle importante- **kuso- **murmuró llamando la atención del joven.

-**¿pasa algo malo? ¿No puedes acompañarme?- **preguntó algo desilusionado.

**-¿Ah? No…no…no pasa nada- **fingió con una sonrisa

- _**¡Shimatta! Olvidé completamente a Ranma ¿Qué hago? No creo que esa amenaza sea cierta, él no tiene por que entrometerse en mis asuntos…demo…en la forma en que me lo dijo me asustó un poco…parecía que lo dijo en serio-**_

**-¿Akane? Holaaaa ¿Akane?- **llamaba un poco extrañado moviendo su mano en frente de ella, la cual parecía estar fuera del momento.

-**¿nani?-**comenzado a reaccionar. Agitó su cabeza y moviendo las manos exageradamente continuó- **lo siento…lo siento…estaba pensando…disculpa…no fue mi intención-**

-**con que pensando…- **rascándose la nuca. Levantó los hombros quitándole importancia. Volvió a fijar la vista en la chica y levemente emocionado preguntó- **entonces ¿mañana me acompañaras en mi primer día de clases?-**

**-Hai- **respondió con una amplia sonrisa- _**que me importa lo que piense ese baka…no creo que eso lo que me dijo sea verdad…no tiene por que actuar así ¿ó si?-**_

**- Por cierto Akane-san ¿Dormiste bien anoche? Te ves un poco cansada sin dejar a un lado las ojeras que tienes- **preguntó levemente preocupado observando a chica cuidadosamente.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y a los segundos bajó la vista mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban de un leve carmesí.

-**pues…no pude dormir mucho- **musitó con la mirada clavada en el piso. Por alguna extraña razón se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa.

Le extrañaba que apenas llevando un día de conocidos se estuviera preocupando por ella y lo más raro del caso es que le agradó esa preocupación del chico.

-**¿En serio? Te ves cansada…no me gustaría que una chica tan linda como tú tenga que estar así- **observó como ella levantaba la cara para mirarlo con sorpresa.

Tardó algunos segundos para percatarse de lo que había dicho. Se sonrojó a más no poder.

-**Bue…bueno…yo…digo…etto- **de un momento a otro los nervios lo invadieron, comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares fijando su vista en ellos- **Gomen nee Akane-san…no quise ser tan imprudente-**

**Iie…yo…etto…gracias por preocuparte- **bajando la mirada, su sonrojo se había incrementando de un momento a otro- **no fuiste imprudente…me cogiste por sorpresa…eso es todo- **

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, ninguna sabia que decir.

-_**que estúpido soy…no debí decirle eso…de seguro pensará que soy un aprovechado que trata de conquistarla…Baka, baka, baka…no pude evitarlo…que bocota la mía- **_se regañaba mientras que tímidamente observaba a la chica que se encontraba en las misma condiciones que él.

_**-¿Qué rayos me pasa? De un momento a otro no supe que decirle…demonios…debe pensar que me sentí ofendida con su comentario…demo…no fue así ¿Por qué no me molesté? Sí me dijo eso fue por que intenta conquistarme, sin embargo ¿Por qué no estoy molesta? Rayos…tengo que demostrarle que lo que dijo no me afectó en lo absoluto-**_

**-Akane-san...discúlpame…no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido que intenta conquistarte- **totalmente apenado y aún sin mirarla a la cara.

Lo dicho la dejó sin habla, de algún modo había leído sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse al pobre muchacho con la cabeza gacha; parecía un niño el cual se disculpaba por hacer algo malo, sintió ternura por verlo así, no podía sentir enojo hacía él, desconocía el motivo pero no podía.

Una bella sonrisa adornó su rostro y tratando ser lo más suave posible se acercó un poco a él obligándolo a mirarla.

-**No tienes por que disculparte…se que no fue tu intención decirme eso…gracias por el cumplido…no tienes por que sentirte apenado- **amplio su sonrisa y con tono burlón prosiguió- **pero si esa es tu intención más vale que te cuides por que he mandado a volar más de uno- **

Se colocó una mano en la boca tratando de contener la risa al ver como el joven se echaba para atrás un poco asustado.

-**era broma…bueno lo de mandar a más de uno a volar es cierto pero contigo eso no pasará…se que eres diferente a los demás- **

Se sintió aliviado al escuchar eso ya que a pesar de que esa no era su intención le fue imposible sentir miedo. Se rió de sí mismo. Se llevó las manos detrás del cuello.

-**por un momento pensé que me ibas a golpear- **al ver como la chica fruncía el ceño optó por corregirse- **me imagino que tu carácter es fuerte…pero…te aseguro que mi intención no es esa…no soy ningún cretino-**

**-más te vale- **fingiendo seriedad con los brazos cruzados para después sonreír de medio lado- **soy una artista marcial y puedo dejarte inconciente con el primer golpe-**

**-¿Artista marcial? Vaya…cada vez descubro más cosas interesante en ti- **devolviéndole la sonrisa, imitó una posición de ataque y con voz gruesa y burlona continuó- **debo cuidarme las espaldas…la señorita Akane Tendo puede patearme en cualquier momento-**

- **¡jaja! Muy gracioso- **rió irónica, se colocó las manos a los lados de la cintura y con el ceño levemente fruncido con una sonrisa desafiante comentó- **¿Crees que no puedo? ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo que puedo hacer?-**

Levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición- **No quiero morir tan joven…gracias- **

-**cobarde- **musitó por lo bajo pero lo suficiente alto como para que el joven la escuchara.

-**no soy cobarde…sólo que yo valoro mi vida…quiero morir de anciano…no por causa de ser apaleado por una chica- **comentó indiferente colocándose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Se miraron con complicidad para luego echarse a reír a carcajadas

El móvil del chico comenzó a sonar rompiendo abruptamente el encanto del momento.

-**Gomen nee Akane-san...discúlpame por un momento- **dijo mientras que sacaba el pequeño aparato de su bolsillo trasero, observó la pantalla y al ver quien era suspiró con fastidio- **es mi padre- **no muy entusiasmado apretó la tecla para contestar- **hola otousan-**

Akane se volvió a apoyar en la cerca viendo con curiosidad al muchacho. Se notaba que él no tenía muy buena relación con su padre, no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel hecho ya que le recordaba a Ranma y la "cariñosa" relación que tenía con Ghenma.

-**¿Qué haga qué?- **gritó sorprendido haciendo que ella diera un leve respingo por el susto frunciendo el ceño extrañada.

-**Escúchame yo… ¿nani? Jamás…NO LO HARÉ…dame una buena razón para hacer tal cosa…sabes que no estoy de acuerdo- **gruñó con frustración mientras que hacía gestos demostrando que se estaba aguantando de gritarle. Suspiró pesadamente mientras que escuchaba el pequeño discurso que le daba su padre a través del pequeño aparato.

Desvió la mirada hacía la chica que lo miraba algo asustada y apenado alejó el teléfono de él- **Lo siento de verdad Akane-san…mi padre es algo exasperante…disculpa por este mal rato- **

**-tranquilo…continua…mi padre también es algo terco…te comprendo- **rió nerviosa con una gotita estilo anime rodando por su frente.

- **realmente lo lamento- **verdaderamente avergonzado mientras que se escuchaba a su padre llamándolo a gritos. Colocó el aparato frente a él- **¿puedes esperar un segundo?- **mencionó en voz alta levemente alterado. Volvió a alejarlo- **tengo que irme…parece que esto va a durar mucho…me hubiera gustado poder hablar más contigo- **mostrando desilusión.

-**Nandemonai…mañana tendremos tiempo de sobra para poder hablar- **lo animó con una gran sonrisa- **mañana nos encontramos aquí ¿Te parece?- **

**-¡Hai!- **respondió alegremente- **matta ashita- **

-**matta ashita - **brindándole esa dulce sonrisa que hacía que Ranma se derritiera por dentro, haciendo el mismo efecto en Soiyiro.

El chico se giró volviendo a colocar el móvil en su oído. Soltó una risilla al escucharlo gritar con frustración.

Se quedó parada allí hasta que apenas lo divisaba, felizmente giró sobre sus talones y como niña con juguete nuevo caminaba tatareando una melodía. No podía entender el motivo de su felicidad, sin embargo, prefirió no comerse la cabeza con ese asunto, ya tenía bastantes problemas como para agregar uno más.

Llegó a su casa con ese mismo semblante de alegría dejando a Kasumi un poco sorprendida al recibirla.

**-Akane-chan te ves muy alegre ¿Ocurrió algo?- **preguntó inocentemente observando a la chica que se descalzaba las zapatillas.

-**No pasa nada onee-chan…sólo que tuve un agradable paseo…eso es todo- **respondió indiferente mientras que terminaba de quitarse los zapatos, ya terminado le sonrió dulcemente a su hermana.

En el Uchan, Ukyo se encontraba sentada en unas de las mesas con los brazos apoyados sobre la misma y observando la entrada del local. Se gesto era de claro aburrimiento.

Ese día había sido de poco trabajo y debido a la escasez de clientes optó por cerrar temprano, ya había limpiado así que no tenía nada que hacer.

-**¡Nihao!- **saludó una alegre amazona que entraba dando pequeños saltitos hasta posicionarse frente a la cocinera.

-**¿Qué haces aquí Shampoo? ¿Buscas pelea o algo?- **preguntó la castaña observando con desconfianza a la chica que tomaba una silla para sentarse.

**-Yo venir a proponerte un trato- **soltó de golpe mientras que la observaba con un toque de malicia en sus ojos.

**-¿trato? ¿De qué estás hablando?- **frunció más el ceño denotando su creciente desconfianza.

-**Chica de espátula y Shampoo unirse para sacar del camino a chica violenta- **explicó totalmente firme y orgullosa.

-**Tu plan no funcionará- **no muy sorprendida. Su gesto se tornó triste y casi en susurro continuó- **sabes muy bien que cuando se trata de Akane, Ranma podría hasta hacernos daño- **

Volvió a fijar su vista en la china que estaba apunto de objetar- **no me mires así…sabes que es verdad…Ranma se transforma en otra persona cuando se trata de ella, no quiero ganarme su odio así que con Akane no te metas-**

**-Yo no decir que tener que lastimarla- **visiblemente molesta desviando el rostro.

**¿Ah no? ¿Entonces como piensas hacerlo? – **con tono burlón sonriendo triunfal ante el gesto de niña malcriada que tenía la joven de cabellos púrpura.

**-yo tener otro plan- **entre cerró sus ojos y viendo maliciosamente a la joven frente a ella prosiguió-** Hacer que Airen piense que Akane querer a otro-**

**-¿Nani?- **claramente sorprendida- **¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?-**

**-fácil…hacer que chica violenta se enamore de otro chico- **espetó orgullosamente, a los segundos desvió toda su atención a la castaña que reía a carcajadas. Frunció el ceño indignada.

-**¿se puede saber que hacerte reír tanto?-**

**-es que…no…pude…contenerme- **respondió entre risas mientras que se secaba algunas lagrimillas.

**-¿Qué parecer tan gracioso?- **reprochó golpeando la mesa con su puño derecho fulminando con la mirada a la otra chica que no paraba de reír.

Respiró hondo varias veces intentado no volver a estallar en risas, observó divertida a la joven frente a ella que la veía con ganas de ahorcarla. Carraspeó acomodándose en su silla.

**-Gomen nee Shampoo pero tu plan es algo estúpido…Akane jamás se enamoraría de otro que no fuera Ranma…veo que se te acabaron las ideas…ya no sabes que hacer-**

**-¡ja! Decirlo por que aún no conocer el pequeño detalle que hará que plan sea infalible- **dijo arrogante mientras que se sentaba bruscamente con los brazos cruzados.

**-¿Detalle?-**

**-¡Hai! A que no imaginarte lo que yo ver ayer en el parque- **

**-¿Qué viste? Dime, dime- **intrigada por el recién comentario.

**-Yo estar entregando pedidos que suponer que pato tonto hacer- **espetó con el ceño fruncido, suavizó su gesto y continuó- **llegar al parque y encontrar a chica violenta hablando gustosamente con chico que jamás Shampoo haber visto- **

Levantó la cara demostrando orgullo colocando los puños a cada lado de su cintura.

- **verse muy feliz con ese chico y yo debo admitir que ser realmente atractivo- **

-**¿Nani?- **casi en grito abriendo los ojos como platos por la sorpresa. Se levantó apoyando ambas manos en la mesa- **¿dices que viste a Akane hablando con otro? Eso es imposible…ella no le haría eso a Ran-chan-**

**-yo solo decir lo que ver- **agregó con diferencia.

Ukyo se sentó pesadamente pestañeando rápido tratando de captar la situación.

_-__**¿Será posible que Akane esté interesada en otro chico que no sea Ranma?-**_ miró a la amazona que sonreía maliciosamente.

¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Estaba ofendida por el comentario? ¿Cómo es posible que esté enojada por esa noticia cuando debería estar saltando de felicidad? Por fin tiene la posibilidad de conquistar a Ranma y en cambio deseaba que lo mencionado por la amazona hubiera sido mentira ¿Por qué?

Si esta situación hubiera pasado algunos meses atrás estaría brincando de la alegría pero ahora, no estaba alegre, estaba preocupada.

Estaba sorprendida consigo misma, se encontraba realmente preocupada por la relación entre esos dos ¿Acaso ya no estaba tan enamorada de Ranma como creía? ¿Qué hizo que ella cambiara tan bruscamente sus sentimientos? Su mente se había convertido en una telaraña de confusiones.

-**¿Se puede saber que tanto pensar?- **preguntó impaciente sacando de su pequeño letargo mental a la otra joven.

**­-¿Estás segura de lo que viste? ¿No te habrás confundido?- **interrogó por inercia rogando en su interior que la china se hubiera equivocado en su visión. Esto le asustó ¿Quería que la situación fuera a favor de su rival?

**-Yo estar completamente segura…Ellos dos estar muy sonriente en el parque- **por casualidad miró el reloj en la pared del local y abrió los ojos de golpe al ver la hora- **kuso- **se levantó colocando cara de pánico.

-**tener que irme…prometer a abuela acompañarla a hacer compras…hacerse tarde- **corrió a la salida y antes de salir volteó para ver a la chica que apenas reaccionaba a la situación- **yo venir después…hay que discutir el plan- **

Dicho esto, tomó su bicicleta para irse a toda velocidad hacía el nekohaten, le esperaba un buen regaño por su tardanza.

Ukyo aún estaba sentada en la misma posición observando la salida con sorpresa.

-_**¿Qué rayos me está pasando? Es verdad que renuncié a Ran-chan…demo…esto me daría una oportunidad única para volver y tratar de conquistarlo…debería de estar feliz ¿Por qué estoy preocupada? ¿Acaso me preocupa en verdad su relación?- **_

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar la mente. Se levantó con pesadez de la mesa y con melancolía se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo.

Estaba confundida, necesitaba saber cuales eran sus sentimiento verdaderos ¿Amaba a Ranma? O ¿Sólo era un espejismo?

Ranma estaba en su habitación, se encontraba sentando en su futon, cada cierto tiempo se rascaba la cabeza con frustración observando con el ceño completamente fruncido el cuaderno que tenía entre sus piernas.

-**¡chikuso!- **gritó mientras que se restregaba el cabello con ambas manos claramente desconcertado y desesperado- **estúpidos ejercicios de matemáticas- **gruñó dándose leves golpes en la cabeza con el lápiz que tenía en su mano derecha.

-_**¿Ahora que hago? necesito hacer estos ejercicios…sino me fuera quedado dormido en clases al menos hubiera entendido la mitad de lo que tengo que hacer-**_

Lanzó la libreta a un lado y se recostó con los brazos debajo de la cabeza con la mirada fija en el techo.

_**-acabo de afirmarlo…este no ha sido mi día…este a sido el peor fin de semana de mi existencia- **_se giró quedando de medio lado con una mano por debajo de la cabeza y con la otra tomó el lápiz y comenzó a clavarlo levemente sobre la sábana.

_**-primero; esa absurda pelea con Ryoga y Mousse…esos idiotas…creyeron que estaba peleando por Shampoo…si que son tarados- **_frunció el ceño llevando instintivamente su mano a la zona donde había sido cortado.

-_**segundo-**_ se detuvo a pensar un poco. Sonrió apenas al recordar lo que sucedió después- _**pues lo segundo no fue tan malo…estuvimos tan cerca de besarnos…sino fuera sido por Kasumi quizás…-**_ se sonrojó con tan sólo imaginarlo. Sacudió la cabeza regresando a la realidad.

-_**tal vez hubiera ocurrido- **_la pequeña sonrisa desapareció, ahora sus ojos denotaban tristeza profunda.

- _**fue entonces cuando Akane…-**_ apretó el puño detrás de su cabeza- _**terminaste con todo…ese momento…fue el más doloroso para mí ¿Por qué me dolió tanto si no es la primera vez que lo escucho? ¿A quién engaño? Siempre me ha dolido ese tipo de cosas…sino fuera por mi gran bocota estas cosas no pasarían…siempre digo cosas que la lastiman…tiene razón en lo que dijo ¿Por qué querría ella estar comprometida con un cretino que solo dice y hace estupideces?-**_

Se sentó y flexionó las piernas abrazándose a sí mismo y ocultó su rostro entre ellas.

-_**Kuso…detesto sentirme así…odio sentirme triste y vulnerable…quiero que esto acabe…quiero regresar en el tiempo…quiero…quiero…- **_

Se detuvo al sentir algo húmedo que recorría su mejilla, se irguió llevándose la mano al lugar y secando la pequeña lágrima que a penas recorría su rostro.

Con algo de sorpresa miró lo que parecía agua en su dedo índice. El gran Ranma Saotome ¿Estaba llorando? Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento.

No, el mayor miedo que había sentido fue cuando pensó que Akane había muerto en Yusenkyo, ese día si que tuvo terror. Ahora volvía a sentir la misma sensación; esa terrible sensación de perderla, de que nunca volvería a verla, la extrañaba, la necesitaba, la amaba.

Aún con la mano derecha en frente de él se llevó la mano libre y cubrió su rostro tratando de calmar su dolor.

-_**¡maldición! ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?- **_las ganas de llorar lo estaban derrotando; se sentía miserable, débil, indefenso, miles de cosas que nunca quiso sentir.

Soltó una risa amargada e incrustó el puño derecho en el suelo, no con tanta fuerza pero si demostrando lo mal que se sentía

- _**¡no! Los hombres no lloran…no voy a llorar por ti Akane…no lo haré…no…-**_ sin poder evitarlo más lágrimas surcaron su rostro sin que nadie las evitara correr hasta llegar a la sábana blanca bajo de él.

Su corazón, su alma, estaban destrozados. Tenía que desahogarse, pero, no tenía con quien hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo sólo...como siempre.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Konnichiwa!!Snif…Snif**_

_**TT-TT (necesito un pañuelo para soplarme la nariz) **_

_**Jejeje…la verdad es que el muchacho necesitaba reflexionar para sí mismo ¿verlo llorar? Para mí es un placer ¿Por qué? Cuando vi a Inuyasha llorar en la serie me sentí en verdad muy bien, demuestra que tiene sentimientos y puede ser humano como todos. En este caso pasa lo mismo con Ranma, demuestra que él no está hecho de acero ni nada de eso, él también siente.**_

_**Recuerdo que hubo un capitulo en la serie donde Ranma lloró por ella (no recuerdo el nombre del episodio) Akane se sacrificó para que él no fuera convertido en rana (para mí fue tierno) aunque al final sólo era agua lo que le arrojaron OoU**_

_**Cambiando de tema ¿Ukyo preocupada por la relación de Ranma y Akane? Aquí me huele a gato encerrado (en este caso, un cerdito negro encerrado jijiji)**_

_**¿Qué me dicen de la conversación entre Soiyiro y Akane? No quiero asustar a nadie pero mi presentimiento me dice…tantatatan…se los diré después…**_

_**Además ¿Qué se está tramando Nabiki? --U Esto me huele muy raro…**_

**_Términos el Japonés:_**

_shimatta: **maldición; ¡oh no!**_

_demo: **pero**_

_gomen nee: **lo siento; perdón**_

_Aa; hai: **sí**_

_Iie: **no**_

_baka: **tonto; idiota**_

_Ranma no baka: **Ranma eres un tonto/idiota**_

_kuso; chikuso: **mierda**_

_konnichiwa: **hola**_

_¿honto ka?: **¿de verdad?**_

_¿nani?:** ¿Qué?**_

_etto: **err; esto; este; pues (palabra dudativa)**_

_otousan: **papá; padre**_

_onee-chan: **hermana**_

_nandemonai: **no tiene importancia**_

_matta ashita: **hasta mañana**_

_**Quiero darles las gracias a: La hija de oscuridad; Queen Sedna; Momito; Alestis; InuAome y AkaneKagome por dejarme sus comentarios y también quiero agradecer profundamente a quienes colocaron esta historia como favoritas y también para quienes la agregaron en su lista de alerta. Muchas gracias por su gran aceptación.**_

_**Sobre todo agradecer a AkaneKagome; Caro casi me muero de la risa al leer tu review…jejeje…tomaré en cuenta eso de querer matar a los lectores…muchas gracias por tu apoyo…arigato.**_

_**Por cierto, quiero disculparme con los que me enviaron review y no les respondí pero la verdad es que aún soy un poco inexperta con eso de responder y también la univ. no me la pone fácil pero deben saber que me agrada mucho recibir sus comentarios**_

_**Esperaré sus comentarios con felicitaciones, sugerencias o posibles insultos (déjenme ponerme mi escudo anti-regaño) ¡ahora si! **_

_**Onegai envíen comentarios.**_

_**Para culminar este pequeño sermón --U debo decir que realicé algunos cambios en los capítulos I y II de este relato. Son cambios insignificantes pero si gustan léanlos otra vez para evitar confusiones (si no los leen no hay problema, son cambios casi invisibles)**_

_**Mi primer one-shot también sufrió algunos cambios…jejeje…**_

_**Sin más nada que decir (Gracias a Dios --U) me despido.**_

_**Hasta el siguiente capitulo… besos besos y más besos.**_

_**Matta nee…**_


	5. Momentos de reflexión

_**¡Aquí estoy nuevamente con otra entrega…espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo!**_

Todos los personajes incluidos en este relato (a excepción de Soiyiro Mayade), le pertenecen únicamente a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi…yo sólo los tomé prestado.

**-blablabla- **comentarios

_**-blablabla- **_pensamientos

**Decisiones del corazón**

**Capitulo V: **Momentos de reflexión

La tarde había caído, los resplandores anaranjados y rojos que torneaban el cielo daba muestra de que el sol se ocultaba por ese día. Las aves comenzaban su retorno a sus nidos al igual que las personas que aprovecharon ese domingo para pasear regresaban a sus hogares.

Un día bueno para algunos, regular para otros y malo para aquellos que sufren sin decirlo.

_**Punto de vista de Ranma**_

El amor es conocido como el sentimiento más bello que pueda existir, las personas que lo sientes verdaderamente se convierten en aquellas que pueden alcanzar la felicidad, pero entonces ¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Por qué ese sentimiento tan puro y tan hermoso se convierte en tu mayor enemigo?

El amor nos juega bromas, malas jugadas que acarrean dolor y sufrimiento ¿Esto se llama amor? ¿Dejar de ser libre y encerrarte en un mundo donde tu mayor anhelo sea aquella persona que se metió en tu mente y amarró tu corazón?

Resulta gracioso pensar que muchos deseen sentir amor, claro, como nunca lo han sentido piensan que todo es de color de rosa, pero, se han puesto alguna vez a pensar ¿Qué ocurre cuando te enamoras y no eres correspondido? Ahí si desearían nunca haber pensando en querer enamorarse pero para ese entonces ya es demasiado tarde.

Tu mente esta con esa persona, tu corazón te obliga a pensar en ese individuo, te duele el pecho cuando te imaginas que ese alguien está con otro.

Dependencia, es algo humillante tener que depender de alguien ¿El amor es dependencia? Si señores, lo es, cuando te enamoras ya dejas de pensar para ti mismo, esa persona se vuelve una necesidad obligatoria a satisfacer.

El corazón me duele ¿Estar enamorado te vuelve débil? ¡Jamás! Yo nunca he sido débil ¿Entonces por qué tengo el presentimiento de que si me atacan no podría defenderme? ¡Que absurdo! Ranma Saotome jamás ha sentido debilidad.

Sí mi vida siempre estuvo rodeada de artes marciales y nunca tuve que llorar por nadie ¿Por qué estoy encerrado en mi habitación llorando como un niño con miedo a quedarse solo? ¡Que rabia me da esto! Odio sentirme así ¿Por qué tengo que estar así?

Aquí estoy, sentado en mi futon con la cabeza entre mis piernas flexionadas sobre mi pecho y abrazándome a mi mismo llorando con rabia, frustración, dolor, sobre todo dolor. Prefiero mil veces ser vencido que estar así, lloriqueando.

Tocan la puerta, me desperté de mi pequeño momento melancólico. Ya es tarde, los rayos anaranjados y rojos atraviesan la ventana frente a mí chocando con el suelo hasta llegar donde estoy yo.

-**Ranma…hijo ¿Puedo pasar?- **

Vaya, es mi mamá. Sí me ve así lo más seguro es que cumpla la promesa que mi padre le hizo hacer aunque si lo pienso bien es lo menos que me importa en estos momentos.

-**Ranma…onegai…quiero hablar contigo-**

Suena preocupada. Rayos, con tantos problemas que tiene no quiero sumarle otro más, ya tiene suficiente con tener a un esposo que se convierte en panda y a un hijo que se convierte en chica.

Pero ¿Tengo otra opción? Tengo que dejarla entrar, ella junto a Akane son las mujeres más tercas sobre la tierra, no soy machista pero ahí que admitir que cuando se les mete una idea en la cabeza no hay nadie quien pueda hacerlas cambiar de opinión.

-**adelante- **

Ni siquiera puedo disimular las pocas ganas que tengo de hablar, mi estado de ánimo es tan pobre como el sentido de orientación de Ryoga.

Está abriendo la puerta, siento como camina lentamente hasta llegar justo detrás de mí.

No quiero voltear y que me vea en estas condiciones, pero, es obligatorio que lo haga así que a pesar de que soy un fracaso cuando se trata de actuar tengo que al menos intentar parecer normal, cosa que dudo pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Mejor comienzo a secarme el rostro antes de que se de cuenta.

-**A mi no me puedes engañar Ranma…se que estas llorando-**

Kuso, no pude evitar dar un respingo. Me tomó por sorpresa, aún así no puedo rendirme, soy Ranma Saotome así que tengo que intentar convencerla.

-**no estoy llorando okaasan…los hombres no lloran- **

Creo que funcionó, lo dije con el tono de voz que suelo usar. ¡Ja! Lo sabía, Ranma Saotome puede con todo, sabía que podía convencerla.

-**como ya dije antes…a mi no me puedes engañar hijo-**

Por lo visto no dio resultado. Ohaji tiene razón, las mujeres son muy difíciles de engañar. Me doy cuenta por que prefiere convertirse en panda que enfrentarla a ella.

-**soy tu madre…puedes decirme lo que te pasa…no quiero verte sufrir-**

Demonios, las ganas de llorar volvieron a mí, mi estúpido orgullo me esta haciendo quedar como un fracasado. Cuando más lo necesito para no quedar mal delante de ella es cuando más me defrauda.

-**Okaasan no me pasa nada…simplemente estoy algo cansado…eso es todo- **

Pero que mala excusa acabo de dar. No puedo creer lo idiota que puedo llegar a ser. Mentir sin duda no es mi punto fuerte.

- **Ranma...llorar no te hace ser menos varonil…lo que si lo hace es que no admitas lo que sientes…eso si te convierte en un cobarde-**

¡KUSO! Golpe bajo a mi orgullo. Okaasan, tú si que sabes muy bien por donde atacar.

¿Ahora que hago? bueno, creo que no me quedará otra opción que darme la vuelta y enfrentarla, pero, no puedo mirarla a la cara, la vergüenza que tengo en este instante no me deja.

-**Hijo…mírame-**

Me está pidiendo que la mire pero, no puedo. Tengo miedo, temo que me reproche por estar así.

-**Ranma…mira a tu madre-**

Se esta empezando a enojar, con el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndola me he dado cuenta que no le gusta que no le hagan caso y siendo sincero, prefiero volar al espacio gracias a un mazazo de Akane que tener que enfrentar a mi madre estando enojada.

-**¿Es por ella verdad? Es por Akane-chan ¿No es cierto?-**

¿Qué le respondo? Fácilmente puedo decirle que por Akane nunca lloraría, le diría ¿Quién lloraría por una kawaiikune cuerpo de ladrillo y fuerza de gorila? Pero, con mi madre no funcionaría, no importa si lo digo lo más convincente posible pero a ella nadie puede engañarla.

-**Sí…es por ella-**

Pero que deprimente soné, que estúpido, sin embargo, con este ánimo lo menos que puedo hacer es fingir y más cuando se trata de Akane.

-**No te voy a pedir que me cuentes que sucedió…la pelea de esta mañana fue diferente a las demás, sin embargo, estoy segura que se va a solucionar-**

Está intentando animarme. Me alegra saber que aún tiene esperanzas de que Akane y yo estemos juntos, pero, lo veo muy difícil. Las cosas han cambiado y no creo que se solucionen.

-**No creo que las cosas se solucionen…lo viste…ella rompió el compromiso… además…está muy contenta con otro-**

¡Qué coraje! Siento que la sangre me hierve por tan sólo imaginar a Mi Akane con ese tal Soiyiro. Tonta marimacho ¿Qué tiene ese imbécil que no tenga yo?

-**¿Y no crees que podrías hacer algo al respecto?**

¿Qué? ¿Hacer algo? Estaré muy triste y melancólico pero a pesar de eso mi estúpido orgullo aparece y me hace actuar como un perfecto idiota egocéntrico. No voy a estar detrás de ella rogándole que no esté con ese…con ese bueno para nada.

-**no voy a hacer nada…no voy a pelear por algo que nunca he tenido ni nunca tendré…además no me interesa lo que ella haga…ya no es mi problema-**

¡Ups! No le gustó lo que dije. Me está mirando con el ceño fruncido así que está molesta por lo que acabo de decir.

-**Rendirse no es de hombres-**

Lo rectifico. Está enojada. Pero aún así no cambiaré mi forma de pensar. La terquedad es mi segundo nombre.

**-ya te dije okaasan…Akane puede hacer lo que quiera…me importa muy poco lo que ella y ese muchachito hagan-**

Detesto cuando un silencio tan incomodo aparece en escena. Espero que no tenga su katana cerca.

**-no vine a discutir…si eso es lo que prefieres…es tu decisión…se que cambiaras de opinión muy pronto-**

¿Cambiar mi opinión? Ahora si que estoy confundido. Esta sonriendo. Jamás entenderé a las mujeres. Lo dijo como si estuviera segura de lo que va pasar ¿Acaso es adivina o algo así?

-**¡LA CENA ESTA LISTA!- **

Kasumi está llamando para cenar, no pensé que había durado tanto metido en la habitación. Bueno por lo veo la conversación llegó hasta aquí ya que ella se está dirigiendo a la puerta. Se detuvo ¿Habrá olvidado decirme algo?

-**Nosotras las mujeres a veces usamos algunos trucos para hacer reaccionar a los hombres-**

Definitivamente eso me dejó desconcertado ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¡Chikuso! Esté maldito dolor de cabeza me está matando. Mejor no pienso en eso por hoy y bajo a cenar. No tengo mucha hambre pero tengo que bajar sino quiero que mi madre venga por mí y me lleve arrastrando.

_**Punto de vista de Akane**_

Este día ha estado lleno de sorpresas, pero no todas muy agradables.

Aquí estoy, algo melancólica sentada en la silla de mi escritorio observando como se va la tarde a través de la ventana.

Estay molesta ¿Con quién? Eso es fácil de saber. El único que me saca de quicio cada vez que puede, el único que me hace enfadar como nadie lo hace ¿Más pistas? No creo que sea necesario. Su nombre es muy reconocido ¿Famoso? Por los problemas que causa y también por la atención femenina que atrae.

Es un baka egocéntrico que lo único que le da placer es verme morir de la furia. Parece que le divierte verme temblar de la rabia y fulminarlo con la mirada. ¿Lo hará a propósito? Más le vale que no por que si me llego a enterar que es así el viaje que le daré será directo a Francia cortesía de "Mazo Tendo, tenga un vuelo gratis y muy doloroso"

¿Cómo es posible enamorarse de alguien así? Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodashi simplemente están locas o simplemente quizás es por que no viven junto a él, si lo hicieran lo odiarían sin chistar.

Me río de mi misma, yo diciéndole locas a esas tres sólo por estar perdidamente enamoradas de él cuando yo también caí en sus redes.

Resulta gracioso en verdad, siempre he intentado parecer fuerte, ruda, incapaz de equivocarme y cada vez que él me dice o mejor dicho, me hiere con una de sus palabras suelo llorar como tonta, siempre es así, sólo con él suelo mostrar mi verdadera apariencia. Con el menos indicado.

¿Qué le ven de bonito enamorarse de esta manera? Me siento atrapada, encerrada en una habitación de donde estoy segura que me va llevar mucho tiempo poder salir y el único que tiene la llave es el que más dolores de cabeza me da.

¿El amor es el sentimiento más bello del mundo? ¡ja! Si claro, como no. Sería lindo si me fuera enamorado de otro que no fuera un patán, engreído y mujeriego como lo es Ranma Saotome.

Estoy sufriendo como una estúpida por ese imbécil. Que irónico resulta el caso, muchos chicos con ramos de flores, chocolates en mano y palabras cursis intentaron conquistarme sin conseguir resultado y vino él con su cara de niño inocente pero con ese carácter de lo más arrogante a conquistarme sin poder evitarlo.

Desde el viernes en la noche las cosas poca han cambiado, la única diferencia es que no hemos hablado y cuando me refiero a hablar no digo a nuestras típicas discusiones.

Ese beso, todavía no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza; todavía puedo recordar esa sensación de sentirlo casi sobre mí paseando sus manos sobre mi espalda, el roce de su cuerpo con el mío, su aliento combinarse con el mío. Aún puedo recordar esa sensación de sus labios disfrutando de los míos.

¡Que pervertida me estoy volviendo! Claramente ese idiota me esta empezando a pegar sus malas mañas.

Lo peor del caso es que otra vez él no se acuerda de nada. Mis dos primeros besos fueron de él y no lo recuerda ¡Que suerte la mía! aunque pensándolo bien ¿Estaba soñando conmigo? Claro que estaba soñando conmigo, mencionó mi nombre dos o tres veces, ya ni me acuerdo, estaba tan sumida en esas sensaciones que apenas logré escucharlo.

¿Sería posible que él me deseara? ¡Dios! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Me río de mi misma por preguntarme semejante cosa.

Fue un accidente ¿Lo fue? Claro que lo fue, eso no debió haber pasado además él nunca se enterará de eso aunque sabe que estuve allá.

¡Por Dios! Ahora recuerdo, cuando logré con mucho pesar separarme de él vi algo que sinceramente me atormentó mucho pero en cierta parte me agradó ¿Será que piensa que yo lo vi en semejantes condiciones? ¡Qué vergüenza! Debe pensar que soy una completa hentai.

Lo bueno del caso es que no va a preguntar por que con la tremenda discusión de esta mañana no me va a hablar aunque lo obliguen. Lo conozco muy bien, es muy orgulloso para hablarme después de una discusión.

Me siento tranquila por ese lado aunque estoy realmente triste. No puedo dejar aun lado esta sensación de necesidad de estar con él, de al menos verlo a la cara, perderme en esa profunda mirada. Sus ojos, extraño su mirada.

Son las 6 de la tarde, pronto Kasumi llamará para cenar. No quiero sentarme al lado de ese tonto, sin embargo, mi papá dice que tengo que hacerlo para no levantar sospechas, hay muchos curiosos y no quiere que otros se enteren de la ruptura.

En mi parecer aún tiene esperanzas de que me arrepienta ¡ja! Mi padre es tan terco que es desesperante, ya veo de donde saqué esa terquedad que me caracteriza, ojala hubiera sacado los dones de cocina de mi mamá.

Pero hay algo que me come la cabeza y no logro conseguir respuesta. ¿Por qué Ranma me amenazó de esa forma? Eso simplemente me tiene desconcertada.

Además ¿Cómo rayos él se enteró de que yo estuve en el parque con otro chico? Me reclamó como si yo hubiera echo algo malo.

¿Le pregunto? ¡Qué va! Ya lo veo negándolo y diciendo con su típica voz de arrogante:

"**A mi que me importa que te vayas con otro ¿Quién se fijaría en una fea marimacho, cuerpo de ladrillo y fuerza de mastodonte?"**

¡Qué rabia! Detesto esa forma tan petulante que tiene de comportarse. Y lo peor de todo es que siempre me creo todas las estupideces que me dice, parezco tonta, gracias a él mi autoestima siempre es baja.

Estúpido baka, no voy a dejar que vengas y destruyas mi orgullo, eso es algo que no voy a permitir, soy bonita, eso lo se.

Si no lo fuera ¿Por qué siempre tengo que pelear contra un montón de chicos en la escuela?

Él siempre me defiende aunque lo niegue, según él es por que soy débil y no se defenderme pero yo pienso que se preocupa por mí.

Hasta puedo decir que cuando me defiende se ve muy tierno pero la magia se rompe cuando abre su gran bocota.

Ya no estamos comprometidos, eso me tiene muy triste, no puedo negarlo.

Ahora eres libre para hacer lo que quieras e irte con quien quieras ¡Que coraje! Ya te veo coqueteando con cualquiera que se te atreviese ¡pervertido mujeriego! ¿Y quién soy yo para estar reclamándote? Puedes hacer lo que quieras, ya no hay compromiso.

-¡**LA CENA ESTA LISTA!- **

¿Ya es hora de cenar? Vaya, no me di cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo en mi pequeño mar de pensamientos.

Será mejor que baje antes de que suban por mí y me lleven a rastras.

¡UN MOMENTO! Hay un pequeño asuntito muy importante que no puedo dejar a un lado.

¿Qué me está pasando con Soiyiro-kun?

Apenas nos conocimos ayer y actuamos como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo. Hablamos como si en vez de conocernos nos hubiéramos reencontrado ¿Cómo es posible llevarse tan bien con alguien en menos de una hora apenas conociéndolo?

Debo admitir que es un chico muy lindo, pero ¿Por qué me está pasando lo que nunca me ha pasado con otros chicos a excepción de Ranma?

Me puse nerviosa, estoy segura que me sonrojé varias veces y lo peor del caso es que me agradó verlo y que se preocupara por mí.

¡Qué lío! Ni siquiera pasé por esta confusión cuando Shinnosuke se me declaró, sino fuera sido por que él estaba muy mal yo le fuera dicho con toda la calma del mundo que mi corazón le pertenece a mi prometido, ahora debo decir, mi ex prometido.

¿Por qué de pronto me siento confundida? Yo amo a Ranma, de eso estoy completamente segura pero aun así ¿Cómo es que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a Soiyiro-kun?

Me di cuenta al mediodía, cuando regresé estaba muy feliz como si me fueran dado la mejor noticias de todas y todo eso fue sólo por que mañana voy a acompañarlo a la escuela.

Y sin agregar el otro problemilla que me tiene algo preocupada ¿Algo? Me tiene sumamente preocupada ¿Cómo hago para decirle a Ranma que Soiyiro nos acompañará mañana a la escuela? Esa estúpida amenaza me tiene inquieta y lo peor de todo es que como estamos peleados será muy difícil decirle algo así.

¿Y sí no le digo? Siempre el muy perezoso se queda dormido. Tal vez sí me levanto temprano, lo voy a despertar y como un rayo me voy para conseguirme con Soiyiro-kun no habrá posibilidades de que alguien salga lastimado ¡Eso es! ¡Soy una genio!

Ranma no se tiene por que enterar que me fui sin él para irme con otro que sólo es mi amigo ¿Haré mal? ¡Por supuesto que no! Él muy bobo en muchas ocasiones se ha ido con Ukyo a la escuela ¡baka!

¡Eso haré! ¡Mi plan es perfecto! No puede fallar. Hay más posibilidades de que yo aprenda a cocinar a que Ranma se despierte sin tener que estar jaloneándolo y gritándole.

¡KYAAAAA! ¡Qué susto! Tocaron la puerta y por estar tan sumida en mis pensamientos casi me caigo de la silla.

-**Ade…adelante- **

Cálmate Akane, respira profundo y trata de tranquilizarte, nadie se tiene que enterar de que estás en un dilema por dos chicos ¿Qué dilema? Parezco boba. Al único que desgraciadamente amo con locura es a Ranma y Soiyiro es mi amigo, un buen y agradable amigo.

Espero que no sea Nabiki quien llama. En todo el día a estado muy tranquila y como dicen "siempre hay calma antes de la tormenta". Está planeando algo y eso me asusta mucho.

-**Akane-chan la cena esta lista- **

Que alivio. Es Kasumi. Ella como siempre subió a buscarme por mi tardanza en bajar. Agradezco tener a una hermana como ella, lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de Nabiki.

-**muchas gracias onee-chan…bajo en un momento-**

Ella me sonríe complacida. Parece que esta satisfecha por que está por cerrar la puerta. Se detuvo ¿Se le habrá olvidado decirme algo?

-**¿Podrías avisarle a Ranma-kun que la cena está lista por favor?-**

¡Shimatta! ¿Por qué yo? No quiero hablar con ese baka. Que inocente es mi hermana, quiere que nos reconciliemos y para llegar a eso primero alguno de los dos tiene que hablar con el otro.

-**demo Kasumi yo…-**

Creo que no podré oponerme. Kasumi sabía que iba a protestar así que optó por irse antes de que lo hiciera. Como siempre salgo perdedora cuando se trata de algún plan inocente de mi hermana mayor.

No me quedará otra opción que darle una pequeña visita a mi "dulce tormento".

Aquí estoy, parada en frente de su puerta ¡shimatta! ¿Por qué de un momento a otro siento miedo? ¿Por qué tengo que sentir miedo por hablar con ese bobo? Es Ranma, no es nadie especial.

No te preocupes Akane; sólo tocarás la puerta, le dirás que la cena está lista y como sí nada hubiera pasado te diriges a las escaleras. No permitas que los nervios te traicionen

¡Oh no! La puerta se…se…está abriendo.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué demonios hago? Mi cuerpo no me responde ¡Kami Ayúdame! Vaya momento para quedarme como una estatua. Estoy completamente paralizada ¡kuso! Traidores nervios.

-**¿Qué haces aquí?-**

No pude evitarlo, di un pequeño saltito despertando del estado de shock mental en que estaba.

-**Yo…yo…vine a decirte que…-**

¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¿Cómo es que se te vinieron a atragantar las palabras? Vaya, siempre es así. No puedo mirarlo. Me siento acorralada, no puedo pensar claramente cuando se que me está mirando.

-**La cena está lista…lo se-**

Sonó triste, siento que algo dentro de mí se rompe en pedazos ¿Qué le pasará? ¿Acaso está triste por algo? Rayos, me duele mucho escucharlo así. ¡UN MINUTO! ¿Acaso…acaso él…esta…estaba llorando? No puede ser.

¡Ups! Se dio cuenta de que lo estoy inspeccionando por que me está mirando con el ceño levemente fruncido ¡Qué más da! No le prestaré atención.

¿Sería posible? ¿Será posible que Ranma estuviera llorando? Tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados. Conozco a una persona cuando ha llorado ¿Por qué? Es Fácil, siempre, cuando lloro me miro en el espejo.

-**¿Qué tanto miras?-**

Está irritado pero a pesar de ello, eso sonó con un deje de tristeza, lo se, conozco ese tono de voz, lo utiliza cuando está molesto o decepcionado ¿Por qué me siento tan miserable? ¡Rayos! ¿Acaso es mi culpa?

-**Ranma yo…-**

**-Será mejor que bajemos-**

Un terrible escalofrío recorrió mi espina al escucharlo. Eso lo dijo con tal frialdad que me dejó helada. Lo afirmo. Sigue enojado y lo más probable sea por lo que sucedió esta mañana.

-**Esta bien-**

¿Qué más podría haber dicho? ese miedo que sentía antes se intensificó rápidamente antes aquellas palabras, no por las palabras, sino por la forma en que lo dijo.

Él me esquiva y comienza a caminar hacía las escaleras. Mi cuerpo sigue sin responder, sólo me queda ver como él se aleja.

¿Ranma llorando? No lo creo, yo jamás había conocido a alguien más fuerte y decidido como él, es muy orgulloso para permitirse tal cosa.

-**Ranma…-**

¿Por qué el amor duele tanto? ¿Por qué este sentimiento causa tanto sufrimiento? Son tantas dudas que no puedo contestar ni una.

De algo si estoy segura. Mañana será un día de bastantes problemas. Lo presiento.

_**Continuara…**_

**_konnichiwa!!_**

_**Bueno como dice el nombre este capitulo son momentos de reflexión de ambos muchachos, no tenía intención de hacer algo así pero de un momento a otro y gracias a ciertos problemas personales que tengo TT-TT la inspiración me llegó.**_

_**Como se habrán dado cuenta, el capítulo está contado en tiempo presente (no acostumbro a hacerlo de esta manera) pero como eran los pensamientos de cada uno me pareció interesante hacerlo de este modo. Si no les gusta la forma de narración no se preocupen, este capítulo como ya dije antes no estaba planificado en la historia. En el próximo capítulo regresarán las cosas a la normalidad.**_

_**También habrán notado el poco tiempo que tardé en publicar este capítulo pero gracias al tiempo libre del 1 de mayo y como ya dije antes, a la inspiración que me llegó de pronto pude escribir y publicarlo.**_

_**Las cosas se están poniendo peliagudas ¿Será posible que Akane se esté interesando más de lo debido por Soiyiro? ¿Qué dicen ustedes?**_

_**Espero sus comentarios con la respuesta de mi pregunta junto a felicitaciones, insultos, entre otras cosas…jejeje…**_

_**Ahora prepárense, Soiyiro comenzará en la escuela ¿Qué pasará? ¿Ranma se lo tomará a la ligera ó su pequeña conversación con su madre lo hizo recapacitar?**_

_**¿Nabiki está en algo raro? ¿Qué será? ¿Tendrá que ver con dinero? Qué pregunta tan estúpida, estamos hablando de Nabiki ¬¬U jejeje…**_

_**¿A quién no le gustaría tener a una mujer como Nodoka como madre o suegra? Es verdad que a veces asusta un poco y más cuando tiene su katana cerca pero con ella se puede contar a toda hora.**_

**_Términos en Japonés:_**

_onegai: **por favor**_

_okaasan: **mamá; madre**_

_onee-chan: **hermana**_

_demo: **pero**_

_**La verdadera acción comenzará pronto. **_

_**No les puedo asegurar cuando vendrá el próximo capítulo pero hasta ahora lo tengo planificado para dentro de una semana.**_

_**Así que…Matta nee**_

_**No se les olvide…estaré esperando sus comentarios (ri-chan pone carita de cachorrito abandonado)**_


	6. ¡Bienvenido a la escuela Furikan!

_Aquí estoy con otra entrega…muchísimas gracias por su aceptación y espero que disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo._

_Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a una chica a quien le tengo mucho aprecio y que considero mi sensei…ella me dedicó un capítulo a mí y lo menos que puedo hacer es dedicarle este a ella. _

_Se lo dedico a __**AkaneKagome (Caro).**__ Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda y apoyo__**.**_

_**Arigato Carosensei (ri-chan hace una reverencia)**_

_Bien…ahora a leer _

Todos los personajes incluidos en esta historia (a excepción de Soiyiro Mayade) pertenecen únicamente a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi…yo sólo los tomé prestado.

**-blablabla- **comentarios

_**-blablabla- **_pensamientos

**Decisiones del corazón**

**Capítulo VI:** ¡Bienvenido a la escuela Furikan!

El amanecer de un nuevo día se daba, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y las aves cantaban con alegría sus características canciones mañaneras.

Los rayos del sol se colaban a través de la ventana en la habitación de la menor de los Tendo iluminando los rincones del lugar.

El molesto sonido del despertador sacó bruscamente del mundo de los sueños a la jovencita de cabellos azulados que no muy contenta se dispuso a apagar el fastidioso aparato.

-**ya amaneció…será mejor que me levante antes de que me quede dormida y se me haga tarde- **mencionó perezosa mientras que se quitaba las sabanas de encima y se arrimaba a la orilla de la cama

-_**Es verdad…Soiyiro-kun comenzará las clases hoy y prometí acompañarlo…será mejor que me aliste y siga el plan que preparé-**_

Se levantó lanzando un bostezo y comenzó a estirar los brazos hacía arriba.

Por suerte para ella, esa noche si había dormido mejor que la anterior y sin saber el porque, se sentía con buen humor y un poco ansiosa por irse a la escuela.

Arregló el uniforme sobre la cama y procedió a tomar el paño que estaba detrás de la puerta.

Salió cerrando la puerta tras de si y comenzó el trayecto hacía su destino encontrándose con Nabiki en la puerta del baño.

-**Ohayou hermanita…por lo que veo te levantaste más temprano que de costumbre ¿A qué se debe ese cambio tan repentino?- **inquirió la castaña observándola acusadoramente.

-**Ohayou Nabiki…no tiene nada de malo que me levante un poco más temprano…sólo quiero caminar a la escuela en vez de correr como siempre sucede- **se defendió con el ceño levemente fruncido_**.**_

-**Ya veo…entonces no es nada interesante…por cierto…hay algo que quiero saber y como estamos charlando tan confiadamente quisiera aprovechar la ocasión-**dijo fingiendo inocencia observando a su hermana menor con cara de niña buena.

**-sea lo que sea no vas a saber nada…te conozco muy bien Nabiki y sé que intentas algo…ahora si me disculpas tengo que lavarme- **espetó arrogante para luego tomar el pomo de la puerta.

-**¿pero que dices? Yo jamás haría tal cosa…soy tu hermana por lo tanto debemos tener más confianza- **confesó con las manos en su pecho y viéndola con cara de cachorrito abandonado- **vamos hermanita…es sólo curiosidad…-**cambió su gesto a uno de malicia mientras la peli-azul la observaba un poco incrédula.

-**¿Qué rayos quieres? Me estas empezando a asustar- **_**por favor…que no sea lo que yo pienso…onegai…que no sea lo que yo pienso-**_

_**-**_**pues…yo quería saber ¿Qué ocurrió en la habitación de Ranma-kun el sábado en la noche?- **preguntó del golpe desconcertando a la pobre muchacha que al momento de escuchar la pregunta se tensó completamente y su rostro adquirió un carmín intenso.

- **¿hay algo que no quieras decir hermanita?**-_**Bingo…le di en el clavo…algo ocurrió allí y pienso averiguarlo como sea-**_

**-yo…etto…yo…yo…- **balbuceaba nerviosamente intentado esquivar la acusadora mirada que le estaba dedicando su hermana en esos momentos- _**¡shimatta! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar precisamente eso? Piensa…piensa…Kami ¡ayúdame! -**_

**-No…no se a que…a que te…te refieres…no pasó nada…ya lo dije- **rió nerviosa mientras que varias gotitas estilo anime rodaban por su frente.

Comenzó a sudar frío cuando la chica de la melena la miró denunciante transmitiéndole con la mirada "eso a mi no me convence".

- **ten…tengo que…que prepararme para…para ir a la escuela- **dicho esto se metió a la velocidad de la luz al baño cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe.

_-__**Hermanita…me acabas de reconfirmar que algo ocurrió y lo voy a averiguar tarde o temprano…tengo mis métodos…Akane de esta no te salvas-**_especuló observando con malicia la puerta recién cerrada para luego darse la vuelta en dirección a la escaleras y emprendió su caminata tarareando una melodía.

Dentro del baño Akane trataba de calmarse. El cuerpo le temblaba debido al susto que pasó cuando escuchó la pregunta. Llegó a pensar que Nabiki ya sabía lo que había pasado e intentaba confirmar los hechos y eso causó que su mente dejara de funcionar por un momento dejándola a merced de los nervios.

Estaba arrodillada en el suelo con las manos en forma de puños sobre sus muslos respirando agitadamente y con los párpados apretados fuertemente.

-_**¡shimatta! Demonios…Nabiki esta sospechando…que estúpida soy…como no pude controlarme…estoy completamente segura que se dio cuenta que esa pregunta me afectó ¿Qué pasaría si ella se entera que Ranma me besó en medio de un sueño y lo peor de todo es que casi me dejo llevar?- **_

Comenzó a sudar frío y cientos de escalofríos recorrieron su espalda al imaginarse a la castaña contando dinero con su característica sonrisa maliciosa mientras que detrás de ella estaban Soun y Ghenma celebrando con una botella de sake, cada unos con unos gorritos de fiesta y gritando boda cada cinco segundos.

Nodoka y Kasumi cuchicheando y soltando risillas observándola acusadoramente y por último a Ranma con una pose de "soy el mejor" con un poco de estrellas a los lados y diciendo con su típica voz egocéntrica "**Te lo dije Akane…ninguna chica resiste el encanto de Ranma Saotome…sabía que ibas a caer rendida a mis pies"**

Sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza y colocó ambas manos a cada lado del rostro con un claro gesto de pánico.

-**¡**_**KYAAAAA! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ESO NO PUEDE PASAR- **_

Se levantó y juntó las manos en la espalda mientras que con preocupación caminaba de un lado a otro.

-_**¿Qué demonios haré? Ella hará hasta lo imposible para averiguar que fue lo que pasó…kuso…piensa…piensa…- **_detuvo su caminar y respiró hondo tratando de calmarse.

_**-no hay posibilidades de que ella se entere…Ranma no lo sabe así que por él no se va a enterar…no existe la forma de que ella sepa de lo sucedido- **_sonrió levemente mientras que colocaba unos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-_**Debes tranquilizarte…la única forma que tiene de saber es si cometes algún error así que trata de calmarte y actúa como sí nada hubiera pasado-**_

En ese momento le llegó a la mente ese inesperado y candente beso que le dio su ex prometido la noche del sábado. Su rostro no podía estar más rojo.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y respiró hondo varias veces intentando pensar en otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con esa deliciosa sensación que recorría su cuerpo con tan sólo imaginarse nuevamente en esa situación.

-**Tranquila Akane…ahora tienes que concentrarte en el plan que diseñaste…olvida lo que pasó…nunca volverá a ocurrir…nunca- **se dijo tratando de convencerse así misma- _**es verdad…nunca volverá a ocurrir-**_

Prefirió tratar de dejar el tema aún lado para seguir con el plan que había tramado a pesar de que sabía que se le haría muy difícil ya que en su mente seguían vivos los recuerdos de ese momento en la habitación del joven Saotome.

Veinte minutos más tarde ya estaba lista para bajar a desayunar. Ya sabía que antes de llegar al comedor Kasumi le pediría que fuera a despertar a Ranma así que decidió ahorrarse el viaje de regreso y pasó directamente hacía la habitación de su adorado egocéntrico.

Caminó lentamente hacía la habitación de su ex prometido como si le pesaran los pies, por instantes el pasillo se le hacía muy largo.

Cada paso que daba, más tensa y nerviosa se sentía. El corazón cada vez le latía más rápido y las manos le sudaban con intensidad. Su mente la traicionaba frecuentemente con ese inesperado beso que recibió esa noche.

Al estar frente a frente con la puerta del cuarto estaba temblando como gelatina, trago duro y apretó los parpados al mismo tiempo que los puños a cada lado de su cintura.

Respiró profundo y exhaló relajando su cuerpo en el acto. Con mirada decidida y temblando levemente tomó el pomo de la puerta para luego girarlo con mucho cuidado temiendo que el sonido de la puerta despertara al muchacho.

Con mucho sigilo la abrió asomando la cabeza para asegurarse de que Ranma estuviera durmiendo y así fue, el muy perezoso seguía dormido placidamente sin ningún rastro de que se iba a levantar pronto.

La peli-azul suspiró y terminó de entrar. No se atrevió a acercarse mucho a él por miedo de que la volviera a sorprender al igual que esa noche.

No pudo evitar quedarse observándolo embobada desde donde estaba e inconcientemente se llevó dos dedos a los labios mientras que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Volvió a tomar aire y cuando iba a llamarlo algo sobre el escritorio le llamó la atención olvidando por un momento cual era su objetivo.

Con curiosidad caminó de puntitas tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y se acercó hasta la mesa. Tomó una libreta que estaba sobre esta y comenzó a ojearla volteando de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que el muchacho seguía dormido.

-_**Estos son los apuntes de la clase de matemáticas- **_llegó hasta la última página escrita y se detuvo frunciendo el ceño soltando un suspiró de resignación- _**como lo imaginé…Ranma no hizo los ejercicios que el profesor le mandó a hacer…tuvo todo el fin de semana y no los hizo…conseguirá que lo reprueben- **_

Volteó para verlo nuevamente y volvió a suspirar.

_**-No puedo permitir que él repruebe el año…será muy insensible, terco y egocéntrico pero me dolería mucho pensar que no apruebe como nosotros-**_

Fijó la vista sobre el cuaderno y sonrió triunfalmente al darse cuenta de que los ejercicios eran muy fáciles.

-_**no hará daño que lo ayude en esto…espero que no lo tome como costumbre…estos ejercicios son pan comido-**_

Tomó el lápiz que estaba al lado de la libreta y con rapidez comenzó a resolver los ejercicios.

Sabía que aunque hubiera un terremoto que destruyera la ciudad Ranma no iba a abrir los ojos tan fácilmente, pero aún así trataba de ser lo más sigilosa posible volteando cada 10 segundos a ver al muchacho que se había girado de medio lado dándole la espalda a ella.

Cuando terminó de hacer la tarea colocó la libreta nuevamente donde él la había dejado. Se volteó para mirarlo con una dulce sonrisa.

Agradecía mucho que tuviera el sueño realmente pesado, ahora eran dos veces que se salvaba gracias a eso.

-_**te ves tan indefenso… Como quisiera…estar contigo y…- **_se puso en cuclillas y con una sonrisa medio bobalicona se quedó admirándolo.

El corazón casi se le paraliza al ver como él se giró quedando frente a frente a ella. Al darse cuenta que seguía dormido no pudo evitar soltar un leve suspiro de alivio.

Las ganas por volver a sentir esos labios masculinos sobre los suyos le estaban haciendo una mala jugada. Quería, necesitaba estar con él pero el miedo de ser rechazada la detenía. Sin embargo, el deseo le estaba ganando a la razón y el corazón se le adelantaba a su conciencia.

Ranma otra vez hizo un movimiento quedando boca arriba rascándose la cabeza y lanzando un bostezo para nuevamente quedarse rendido. Akane soltó una pequeña risilla por aquel acto.

Se arrodilló inclinándose hacía delante apoyando su peso con una de sus manos quedando a sólo centímetros del rostro del joven.

Se quedó quieta inspeccionando cada detalle del semblante del chico deteniéndose en su boca y sin dudarlo más posó sus labios sobre los de él haciendo que las miles de maripositas que revoloteaban en su estomago se agitaran salvajemente.

A los segundos se separó de él abriendo los ojos en el acto llevándose la sorpresa de que Ranma estaba sonriendo dulcemente, cosa que la dejó fuera combate y sus mejillas se tornaron de un carmín intenso.

Se echó hacía atrás y se llevó dos dedos hacía los labios tratando de contener esa sensación que aunque fue breve las sensaciones fueron las mismas.

-_**Ranma…es obvio que te amo con locura…como quisiera decirte que rompí con el compromiso por ti, para que fueras libre…demo…lo único que quiero estar contigo-**_

Se mordió el labio inferior y se puso de pie arreglándose la falda. Por casualidad dirigió la vista hacía el reloj que estaba sobre el escritorio y su gesto de niña enamorada cambió a uno de pánico al ver la hora.

_**-rayos…Soiyiro-kun debe estar por llegar…se me fue el tiempo volando…no tengo tiempo para estar tratando de despertar a este baka…tengo que hacerlo de la forma más fácil...no me queda otra opción- **_

Salió corriendo de la habitación y a los minutos regresó con una cubeta de agua bien fría.

En el piso de abajo, casi todos los miembros de la familia estaban sentados en sus respectivos puestos para desayunar.

Soun leía el diario como todos los días, Ghenma que se había convertido en panda estaba jugando con un par de platos haciéndolos girar con la puntas de sus garras divirtiendo a Kasumi y a Nodoka.

La tranquilidad abundaba en el lugar, cosa que no duró mucho.

De pronto se pudo escuchar como arrojaban agua seguido por un fuerte grito en el piso de arriba asustando a los presentes y ocasionando que dos inocentes platos terminaran en pedacitos en el suelo gracias al susto que se había llevado el enorme panda.

-**¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA? ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA?- **gritó una jovencita en el segundo piso. Solo se limitaron a suspirar con pesar ya que sabían a que se debían esos gritos.

A los minutos se escuchó como alguien bajaba las escaleras con prisa y seguidamente apareció la peli-azul buscando con la mirada su maletín siendo observada con curiosidad por sus familiares.

-**Ohayou Akane-chan ¿Qué ocurrió?- **preguntó la Señora Saotome imaginándose que el grito provenía de su hijo convertido en chica gracias a un tierno y mojado despertar de parte de la dulce y temperamental jovencita.

-**Ohayou…estaba despertando a Ranma…demo…como no tengo tiempo para estar jaloneándolo decidí hacerlo del modo más fácil - **mencionó tranquilamente mientras que se dirigía al lugar donde estaba su maleta, se arrodilló y revisó que todo lo que necesitaba estuviera dentro del pequeño bolso.

**-Akane-chan ¿Quieres un poco de Té?- **ofreció dulcemente su hermana mayor con una sonrisa maternal acercándole la pequeña taza.

**-Arigato onee-chan- **tomando la taza y sonriéndole de igual forma.

Una enorme gota estilo animé rodó por cada una de las frentes de los presentes al fijarse como ella se tomó de un solo trago el Té que no estaba muy frío que digamos.

**-¡Mi lengua!- **se quejó echándose aire en la boca. Se levantó dándole la taza a su desconcertada hermana y tomó su maletín para voltearse en dirección a la puerta.

-**Un momento Akane ¿no piensas desayunar?- **interrogó Soun observando curioso a la chica que aún se quejaba por su pobre lengua lastimada.

-**Iie…Gomen nee…pero se me hace tarde y tengo que hacer algo- **paró su caminar en seco y buscó con la mirada a una personita que obviamente no se encontraba en el lugar- **¿Dónde está Nabiki?-**

**-Se fue hace un buen rato…dijo que quería llegar temprano- **respondió Kasumi sin abandonar su linda sonrisa.

**-demo Akane-chan…aún es muy temprano ¿no vas a esperar a Ranma?- **agregó Nodoka mientras le pasaba el tazón al panda que estaba a su lado.

**-él sabe donde queda la escuela…además con el tierno despertar que tuvo hace rato no creo que quiera que lo espere- **sonrió traviesamente al recordar el gesto de furia que puso el chico convertido en una hermosa pelirroja segundos después de arrojarle el balde de agua.

**-bueno…ya me voy ¡matta nee!- **se despidió para luego salir rápidamente por la puerta y dirigirse casi corriendo hacia su destino.

Los demás se miraron confundidos y luego dirigieron su atención a la puerta de la sala donde apareció el chico de la coleta con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

_**­-estúpida kawaiikune…a esa boba le gusta verme sufrir…más le vale que al menos intente disculparse…no tenía por que haberme despertado de esa forma además que no se por que rayos se sonrojó de pronto y por preguntarle me golpeó...no entiendo que le pasa…es una tonta-**_

Inspeccionó el lugar con disimulo y se percató que faltaban dos miembros de la familia.

**-**_**¿Ya se fue? Ni siquiera se dignó en esperarme…la muy tonta se fue sin mí…ya va a ver…esto no se queda así-**_

Irritado se sentó en su respectivo lugar y tomó el tazón que Kasumi le había ofrecido para luego comenzar su desayuno.

No pudo evitar sentirse incómodo por las curiosas e intensas miradas provenientes de los demás miembros de la familia. Harto se detuvo para observarlos con el ceño fruncido.

-**¿Por qué demonios me miran todos así?-**

**-¿Te volviste a pelear con akane?-** preguntó Soun observándolo acusadoramente.

**-No se de que demonios hablan…esa boba y yo ni siquiera hemos hablado-**

-**¿Entonces por que ella se fue sin esperarte?- **volvió a preguntar el señor Tendo tomando su taza de Té y seguidamente tomar un sorbo.

-**Es verdad…ella dijo que tenía que hacer algo antes de ir a la escuela- **agregó Kasumi mientras que intentaba recordar las palabras exactas dichas por su hermana menor.

-**¡ja! Yo que se…ella puede hacer lo que quiera…no necesito que ella siempre se quede a esperarme- **exclamó arrogante para luego meterse otro bocado de arroz en la boca- _**¿hacer algo? ¿Qué es tan importante como para irse tan temprano?-**_

­**-Hijo…recuerda lo que te dije ayer…sabes a lo que me refiero ¿ne?- **mencionó guiñándole un ojo haciendo que él se sonrojara levemente.

**-¿Lo que le dijiste ayer?- **preguntó Soun confundido observando al sonrojado muchacho y a la mujer sonreír divertida.

Ghenma-panda sacó un cartel de madera y comenzó a escribir.

"**¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a este muchacho?"**

Sacó otro más grande y volvió a escribir.

"**¿Le dijiste que deje de ser un niño infantil y le pida a Akane que se casen lo antes posible?"**

**-¡Ohaji! ¿A quién le estas diciendo niño infantil?- **gritó el chico de la coleta observando al panda con el ceño completamente fruncido y tronándose los dedos.

"**Pues a ti muchacho tonto" **escribió el enorme oso mientras que se rascaba la mejilla fingiendo demencia observando a otro lado.

**-¡temme! Lo vas a pagar- **espetó furioso y cuando se le iba a lanzar encima su madre le interrumpió.

**­**-**eso es un secreto de madre e hijo ¿Verdad Ranma?- **observando al muchacho con una bella sonrisa.

Ranma al escuchar la voz de su madre se detuvo en seco y se sonrojó hasta más no poder, se sentó nuevamente y comenzó a devorarse lo que quedaba de su tazón rápidamente.

_**-lo que me dijo ayer…- **_pensó recordando las palabras que su madre le había dicho en su habitación.

"-**Nosotras las mujeres a veces usamos algunos trucos para hacer reaccionar a los hombres-"**

**-**_**¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? ¿Será posible que Akane este buscando forma de llamar la atención? ¡Qué estupidez! Es Akane…la chica más terca de todo el planeta tierra...demo…algo le pasa y estoy seguro que comenzó desde el sábado y lo voy a averiguar- **_levantó la mirada para encontrarse con las curiosas miradas de un hombre y un panda. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-**será mejor que me vaya…gracias por la comida-**Se levantó y tomó su maletín para luego dirigirse a la salida- **matta nee-**

En las calles de la ciudad Akane estaba por llegar al punto de encuentro con Soiyiro. Le faltaban apenas unos metros para poder llegar y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento ya que prácticamente había corrido desde la salida de su casa hasta allí.

_**-espero haber echo lo correcto…de todas maneras...Ranma no se puede enojar más de lo que ya está…creo que será mejor que hable con él…es lo mejor…le explicaré por que no lo esperé y así me ahorraré posibles mal entendidos- **_

Levantó la mirada para observar el cielo.

_**-mi tonto insensible…-**_ sonrió levemente al recordar ese pequeño roce de sus labios con los de él- _**mis tres primeros besos son tuyos Ranma…no puedo evitar extrañarte…quiero volver a hablar contigo…al menos discutir…lo que sea...aún no puedo olvidar esa pelea ¿esa amenaza sería en serio? no lo creo…de seguro lo hiciste para asustarme…aunque quizás…-**_

**-¡Akane-san!- **gritaron desde una cierta distancia haciendo que ella diera un leve respingo por estar tan metida en sus pensamientos.

Dirigió la mirada aún poco asustada para encontrarse con Soiyiro que venía hacía ella saludándole con una mano.

-**Soi…Soiyiro-kun- **susurró parpadeando rápidamente terminando de regresar a la realidad- **¡Soiyiro-kun Konnichiwa!- **saludó alegremente con una amplia sonrisa.

El joven llegó hasta donde estaba ella respirando un poco agitado por la caminata que había echo. Se inclinó un poco para poder estabilizar su respiración.

-**Gomen nasai por la tardanza Akane-san- **mencionó apenado un poco más recuperado.

**-descuida…yo acabo de llegar…pensé que yo sería quien llegaría tarde- **confesó sonriendo tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus pulgares.

**-siempre suelo quedarme dormido…me cuesta mucho levantarme temprano…por esta razón casi todo el tiempo me castigaban en la escuela- **dijo divertido mientras que colocaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-**¿En serio? Que problema- **espetó riendo poco natural mientras que una gotita estilo anime rodaba por su cabeza- _**por lo que veo Ranma y yo no somos los únicos con ese problema-**_

-**entonces ¿me enseñaría el camino a la escuela señorita Tendo?- **preguntó fingiendo seriedad.

**-hai…hay mucho que tengo que contarte respecto a mi escuela- **respondió animadamente para luego comenzar a caminar y segundos más tardes el imitó la acción.

Cercana a ellos, en otra calle iba Ukyo caminando lentamente con un gesto que denotaba cansancio a lo lejos.

Desde su encuentro con Shampoo donde supo el supuesto romance de la menor de las Tendo no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ese asunto. Pasó toda la noche tratando de conseguir una respuesta lógica a la situación y lo único que consiguió fue desvelarse.

Además de eso, los sentimientos tan confusos que albergaban en su corazón en ese momento la tenían casi al borde de la locura y lo peor de todo es que cuando se preguntaba a quien quería más solo podía invocar la silueta de Ryoga.

-_**¡Shimatta! No pude dormir nada…debería de estar feliz con todo esto pero lo único que siento es preocupación…creo que debería hablar con Ran-chan…tal vez solo es un mal entendido…Shampoo siempre se imagina cosas sin antes averiguar-**_

Detuvo su caminata antes de llegar a la unión de las dos calles y suspiró pesadamente, levantó lo mirada para encontrarse con la raíz de sus problemas.

Abrió los ojos a más no poder al observar a la peli-azul hablando muy sonriente con un apuesto joven a su lado que sin duda no era Ranma.

**-**_**entonces ¿Es verdad?- **_se restregó los ojos confirmando que no fuera una alucinación de su mal dormir.

-_**¿Será posible que Akane en verdad esté interesada en otro que no sea Ranma? ¡Esa chica me va a escuchar! No es justo que le haga eso a Ran-chan-**_

Con el ceño fruncido se acercó sigilosamente a la pareja y los siguió muy de cerca asegurándose que no fuera descubierta por ambos jóvenes.

-**¿En serio su directo es tan demente?- **preguntó entre risas observando a la joven a su lado que también reía con gusto.

**-hai…esta loco de remate…siempre quiere estar cortándole el cabello a los muchachos y se la pasa haciendo todo tipo de locuras…es un viejo demente- **

**-Vaya…tengo suerte de tener el cabello corto…no quisiera estar escapando de un viejo loco todo el tiempo- **agregó colocando cara de pánico al imaginarse la situación.

**-él solo es el principio de los problemas en ese lugar…también está…-**se detuvo bruscamente al sentir como era rodeada por dos fuertes brazos masculinos.

**-Akane Tendo, dueña de mi corazón…esta mañana estas más hermosa que nunca…el día ahora no es un mar de oscuridad…ahora esta lleno de luz por que tú, mi diosa eres la única que…-**

Los ridículos comentarios del joven Tatewaki fueron brutalmente interrumpidos por un fuerte puñetazo que le dio justo en medio del rostro cortesía de la señorita Tendo.

El castaño terminó en el suelo inconciente y con un pequeño hilillo de sangre saliendo por su nariz.

-**Imbécil…es muy temprano para comenzar con tus idioteces- **musitó irritada por la intromisión del fastidioso admirador.

Soiyiro veía la situación con un gesto de clara confusión y un poco asustado por la repentina aparición del otro joven.

-_**no pensé que Akane fuera así de fuerte…-**_ desvió la mirada para fijarla en el chico inconciente- _**por lo que veo ella tiene muchos problemas en este lugar-**_

**-¡Oe! Akane-san ¿Estás bien?- **preguntó con voz temblorosa intentando recuperarse de ese pequeña impresión.

Al escuchar la voz del joven, Akane despertó de ese pequeño trance en que estaba sumergida y de un momento a otro la pena y la vergüenza invadieron su cuerpo.

-_**¡shimatta! Ahora debe pensar que soy una chica con fuerza bruta…de seguro se va a burlar al igual que Ranma- **_apretó los puños y con la cabeza gacha aguardó en silencio la posible ofensa de parte del joven.

**-se lo tenía muy bien merecido…me alegra que sepas defenderte…así los hombres como este tipo aprenderán que con las mujeres no se meten- **mencionó sereno mientras que se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

Akane abrió los ojos de golpe y levantó la mirada desviándola hacia él y encontrándose con una dulce sonrisa de su parte.

-**fue un buen golpe…demo…no tardará en despertar- **prosiguió tranquilamente mientras se acercaba al castaño.

Se agachó inspeccionando al otro joven siendo observado por la desconcertada peli-azul-** tienes reflejos muy vivaces…no soy bueno en las artes marciales pero por lo que se, veo que eres muy buena artista marcial.**

_**-¿No me insultó? Ni siquiera se burló…Ranma siempre lo hace pero él…- **_sacudió la cabeza regresando de su estado de shock emocional.

-**etto…supongo que debes pensar que no soy una chica muy femenina después de esto- **musitó avergonzada con la mirada fija en el suelo y jugando con sus pulgares.

**-¿nani? ¿Por qué dices eso?- **preguntó desconcertado desviando la mirada hacía ella. Desde donde estaba y por estar en cuclillas notó como estaba un poco nerviosa y pudo deducir que estaba avergonzada.

Se levantó y se aproximó hasta ella, se agacho levemente buscando su mirada con un gesto divertido.

-**¿Creíste que me burlaría por esto? ¿Es que ya te ha pasado esto anteriormente? Pues debo decir que quien te insulta o se burla es un verdadero imbécil…las chicas como tú hay que admirarlas- **amplió su sonrisa al ver como ella lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

-_**¿en verdad piensa eso? Se nota demasiado que es muy diferente a Ranma…estoy tan acostumbrada a escucharlo insultarme que ahora pienso que cualquier chico puede hacer lo mismo- **_pensó sin quitarle la sorprendida mirada al joven en frente de ella.

-**Por cierto ¿Quién es este tipo?- **preguntó observando al joven que estaba tirado en el piso y comenzaba hacer gesto avisando que estaba por reaccionar.

**-se llama Kuno Tatewaki, es el hijo del director…un verdadero dolor de cabeza…vamos…entremos antes de que despierte…sino verás otro espectáculo y prefiero ahorrarme esa parte- **respondió en tono de resignación mientras que comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la escuela.

-**ya veo…te sigo- **fijó la vista hacia el frente y pudo ver a una chica que al notar su mirada se escondió detrás de un poste. Levantó los hombros quitándole importancia y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que se fue Akane.

Ukyo estaba apoyada de espalda en el poste. Se distrajo tanto con la situación que se daba a pocos metros de ella que no se dio cuenta que prácticamente estaba en medio de la calle observando con cautela.

-_**Kuso…me descubrió…tengo que ser más cuidadosa...- **_suspiró pesadamente y decidió retomar su camino en dirección a las puertas de instituto.

Cuando estaba llegando a las puertas de la escuela no pudo continuar por que dos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por detrás dejándole sin escapatoria.

-**Mi preciosa diosa…que seas cruel conmigo yo…-** otra vez fue interrumpido por un espatulazo cortesía de la cocinera dejándolo estampado en el suelo.

-**estúpido pervertido- **gruñó la castaña mientras que guardaba su espátula y miraba fieramente al joven que nuevamente estaba inconciente.

Soiyiro alcanzó a la joven de cabellos azulados y continuó su camino junto a ella observando los alrededores admirando el lugar.

-**¡Sugoii! Es un bonito lugar…es completamente diferente a mi escuela- **

-**puede llegar a ser un espectacular lugar para estar sino hubieran tantos problemas a enfrentar- **confesó con la mirada al frente y sonriendo tímidamente.

_**-es diferente a Ranma…muy diferente- **_pensó observando a chico de reojo el cual notó que era observado y desvió la mirada para dedicarle una tierna sonrisa a la joven haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

Ranma caminaba tranquilamente sobre la cerca de metal con las manos detrás de la cabeza y la mirada perdida en algún punto frente a él.

**­­­-**_**¿Por qué Akane se fue sin esperarme? ¿Acaso sigue molesta por la discusión que tuvimos ayer o ese algo era tan importante como para que se haya ido así? Era muy temprano como para decir que iba a llegar tarde…algo iba a hacer - **_sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño-_** ¿Qué era tan importante como para irse así de repente? ¡Qué mas da! A lo que me tengo que dedicar es averiguar quien es ese con quien ella andaba-**_

Bajó de la cerca y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Se detuvo unos segundos al observar al experto en Kendo tirado en el suelo claramente inconciente, alzó los hombros y continuó su camino pasando sobre el castaño.

_**-Akane ya pasó por aquí así que debe estar dentro de la escuela…tal vez ofukuro tenga razón y deba actuar…quizás si hablo con ella podré sacarle información…algo esta pasando y voy a averiguarlo-**_

Dentro del salón de clases Akane ya estaba sentada en su respectivo puesto. Como Soiyiro tenía que ir a la sala del director lo acompañó hasta allí y luego siguió hasta el aula.

Estaba observando el cielo azul a través de la ventana sumergida en un mar de pensamientos.

-_**¿Qué demonios haré?- **_suspiró recordando lo sucedido hace rato en la puerta de la sala del director.

_**Flash back**_

**-muy bien…aquí es…la sala del director- **dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras que señalaba la puerta con su mano.

-**bien…Akane-san muchas gracias por acompañarme…te lo agradezco de verdad- **confesó tímidamente mientras que se rascaba la nuca con la mirada hacia un lado.

-**de…de nada…fue muy divertido acompañarte- **musitó sonrojada mientras que jugaba con sus pulgares.

Un silencio un poco incomodo se instaló en el lugar, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

Después de unos minutos el joven fue quien decidió romper el silencio.

-**bueno…me imagino que tienes que ir a clases ¿na? Espero que no llegues tarde por mi culpa- **fijando la mirada en la jovencita en frente de ella.

**-descuida…aun es temprano…no tienes por que preocuparte...si quieres podemos vernos en el almuerzo para enseñarte los alrededores de la escuela ¿Qué dices?- **levantando la mirada para dedicarle una tierna sonrisa que hizo que el joven se sonrojara más y desviara la mirada hacía un lado para tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-**ha…hai…me…pa…parece bien-** respondió nervioso rascándose la mejilla sin mirarla en ningún momento.

-**muy bien…nos vemos al mediodía…matta nee- **despidió a la vez que comenzaba su camino en dirección opuesta a él.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Akane volvió a suspirar y se recostó sobre la mesa utilizando los brazos como almohada.

-_**¿Qué me está pasando? Actué como una tonta…no suelo comportarme así con ningún otro chico…sólo con Ranma y eso es cuando no estamos discutiendo que para ser sincera es rara vez que sucede- **_

De pronto sintió una penetrante y fría mirada sobre ella que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda haciéndola temblar levemente.

Se irguió rápidamente y como un robot volteó el rostro hacía atrás encontrándose con Ukyo que no la veía de forma muy agradable.

-_**¿Qué le pasa a Ukyo? ¿Le hice algo malo o qué?- **_se preguntó mientras que la saludaba riendo nerviosa.

Ukyo levantó la mano y la saludó de mala manera sin quitarle la fiera mirada de encima en ningún momento.

_-__**pero que cínica eres…engañar de esa forma a Ran-chan…no voy a permitir que mi amigo sufra de esa forma por tu culpa…tengo que averiguar quién es ese chico-**_

Desvió su atención hacía la puerta que estaba siendo abierta para ver al chico de la coleta que entraba con muy pocos animo.

-_**Ran-chan…se ve a lo lejos que no estas muy alegre que digamos…tengo que hablar contigo…tal vez sepas quien es ese con quien estaba Akane- **_

-**¡Hey! Saotome…llegas temprano ¿te caíste de la cama o qué?- **bromeó Daisuke mientras que le daba algunas palmaditas en la espalda a su compañero.

-**no me caí…solo que cierta personita me despertó de una manera no muy agradable- **gruñó viendo fieramente a la peli-azul con una sonrisa asesina.

Akane al sentir que Ranma había llegado no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, los vellos se le erizaron al escuchar el tono de voz que tomó el chico al responder, sabía que esa indirecta era hacía ella.

-_**¡shimatta! Nervios no me traicionen ahora…tengo que tranquilizarme…tengo que explicarle a Ranma por que no lo esperé…es lo mejor…si se entera por alguien más estaré en problemas- **_caviló volteando el rostro sonriendo poco natural hacía el muchacho que la veía fijamente.

-_**muy bien Akane…espero que tengas una buena explicación del por que no me esperaste…estarás muy enojada conmigo pero no te salvarás de esta…algo hiciste y voy a saberlo- **_se dijo muy decidido mientras que se acercaba lentamente hacía su ex prometida notando como ella se tensaba por su cercanía.

-**hola Akane…por lo que veo tenías mucha prisa por venir ¿na?- **preguntó fingiendo indiferencia mientras que se colocaba las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-**bueno…pues verás…lo que pasó es que…-**la chica no pudo continuar por el profesor entró en ese momento al salón.

-**Chicos hora de sentarse- **ordenó el maestro mientras que colocaba su maletín en el escritorio.

Todos obedecieron a la orden incluyendo a Ranma que se dirigió a su puesto maldiciendo por lo bajo por aquella interrupción. Se sentó y se dedicó a observarla.

Akane sentía perfectamente la fiera y penetrante mirada del chico de la coleta sobre ella y eso le hacía sentir muy nerviosa, el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho de manera descontrolada.

-**atención…antes de comenzar la clase tengo que hacer un anuncio…- **mencionó el profesor atrayendo toda la atención de los alumnos a excepción de tres estudiantes los cuales cada uno estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos.

-_**Conozco muy bien a Ran-chan…al parecer discutieron o algo…tengo que averiguar que fue lo que pasó…no pude permitir que Shampoo se aproveche de todo esto…no lo puedo permitir- **_pensó Ukyo observando con cautela a los dos jóvenes.

-_**¿Qué es lo que esta pasando contigo Akane? ¿Quién es ese tipejo? Y lo peor del caso es que por estar dominado por los celos le debo aún más a Nabiki- **_caviló Ranma mientras que suspiraba con pesar al recordar lo sucedido en el dojo el día anterior.

_**Flash back**_

-**¿Qué es lo que quieres Nabiki?- **preguntó arrogante sin detener su entrenamiento.

-**pero que irritado estas ex cuñadito…por lo que veo las fotos de ayer te dejaron muy mal- **inquirió la mediana de las Tendo con una sonrisa malvada mientras que se apoyaba de espalda en la pared.

-**no se de que demonios hablas…no me importa lo que estaba haciendo Akane o con quien estaba- **gruñó lanzando una serie de puñetazos con gran habilidad.

-**¿En serio? entonces la pelea de esta mañana no tuvo nada que ver con ese nuevo amigo de Akane ¿ne?- **su sonrisa se amplió más al ver como el chico detenía sus movimientos bruscamente.

-**por supuesto que no…no tiene nada que ver con ese imbécil- **susurró por lo bajo tratando de convencerla a ella pero principalmente tratando de convencerse a si mismo.

-**ya veo…entonces lo de "si ese miserable se acerca a ti lo lamentará" no tuvo nada que ver con ese chico ¿verdad?- **no pudo evitar dar un leve respingo al recibir una fiera e intensa mirada de parte del chico.

-**Dime de una buena vez que demonios quieres- **soltó casi en grito sin dejar de observar a la castaña frente a él.

-**vengo a hacerte una proposición que estoy segura que no vas a rechazar- **mencionó tranquilamente mientras que se acercaba al muchacho.

-**¿Qué clase de proposición? No tengo dinero para pagar alguna trampa tuya- **confesó desconfiando mientras que se agachaba a tomar una toalla que se encontraba en el suelo a su lado.

**-por el dinero no te preocupes…lo añadiré a tu cuenta y sobre la propuesta…-** se giró quedando de espalda a él- **estoy completamente segura que hay algo que te inquieta mucho y estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo para ti…- **se volteó percatándose como el joven había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho y la miraba con una ceja arqueada esperando que culminara.

-**hasta yo puedo asegurarte que esa idea tiene mucho sentido…incluso también tengo mucha curiosidad por saberlo- **

-**habla de una buena vez- **ordenó Ranma con impaciencia. Sabía que con Nabiki no se podía contar pero en ese momento necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para poder averiguar lo que estaba pasando con la peli-azul. Ella era la persona perfecta para hacer ese trabajo.

-**tranquilo…estas un poco impaciente...-**mencionó tranquila mientras que le hacía un gesto con la mano para que se calmara- **esta bien…te lo diré…-**carraspeó y cambió su gesto a uno serio.

- **¿Sería posible que Akane haya roto el compromiso por culpa de ese muchacho?-**

Ranma sintió una punzada en el corazón al momento de escuchar la idea.

-**¿Es posible que Akane le interese ese chico?-**

Otra punzada más fuerte azotó al muchacho y este se llevó las manos en el pecho con un gesto de agonía.

-**hasta quizás ¿Podría convertirse ese chico en el nuevo y definitivo prometido de mi hermanita?-**

Ranma cayó al suelo con un letrero al lado que decía "**aquí murió Ranma Saotome".**

**-¿se puede saber que haces tirado en el suelo?-**

El chico se levantó de sopetón- **nada…nada- **riendo nervioso mientras que se rascaba la nuca observando hacía un lado.

-**Entonces...el trato es ¿Quieres información respecto a la relación que tiene mi hermanita con ese muchacho?- **

El chico bajó el rostro y apretó con fuerza los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. Claro que quería saberlo, estaba desesperado por enterarse y actuar para salvar a su Akane de las garras de ese infeliz pero no podía mostrarse tan desesperado, tenía que mantenerse firme, tenía que mantener su orgullo en alto.

**-no me interesa…no tengo interés por saber esa tontería- **respondió indiferente mientras que comenzaba a caminar hacía la salida.

**-Moou ¿estás seguro? ¿No quieres saber si mi hermanita ya te consiguió reemplazo?-**

**-muy bien…hazlo- **dijo petulante para luego seguir su camino y salir del dojo.

_**Fin del flash back**_

**-pero que estúpido he sido…si sigo dejándome guiar por mis celos voy a terminar vendiéndole mi alma a Nabiki- **susurró para luego soltar un pesado suspiro.

**-Chicos quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno de esta clase…pasa por favor- **haciéndole un gesto al nuevo estudiante que estaba en la puerta.

El joven caminó hasta el centro de la clase siendo observado por todos los alumnos a excepción de Ukyo que estaba concentrada en observar a los dos jóvenes delante de ella; Ranma concentrado en lamentarse y Akane completamente fuera de sí por los nervios que aún recorrían su cuerpo.

-**Mucho gusto…es un verdadero placer poder ser compañero de ustedes- **haciendo una reverencia- **mi nombre es Soiyiro Mayade…es un placer- **

Al escuchar el nombre del muchacho Akane despertó de golpe y desvió su mirada hacía delante encontrándose con su amigo que al parecer aún no la había visto.

-_**¿Soiyiro? ¿Esta en mi clase?- **_no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse más nerviosa.

Ranma seguía lamentándose, pero cuando escuchó la voz del nuevo joven dirigió su vista hacía el frente del salón abriendo los ojos como platos quedando totalmente desconcertado.

-_**Es…es el de las fotos…el que andaba con Akane- **_

-**bien…Soiyiro…siéntate allí atrás…hay un puesto disponible- **le señaló un asiento que estaba a un puesto delante de Ranma en la fila de al lado.

-**hai…arigato profesor- **hizo otra reverencia y se dirigió hasta su nuevo puesto.

Casi todas las chicas susurraban y algunas suspiraban por lo apuesto que era el nuevo estudiante. Soiyiro no le prestó atención a esos cuchicheos pero si se percató de la fría mirada que le brindaba un chico de trenza.

-_**¿Quién es este? ¿Por qué me mira como si quisiera matarme?-**_

_**-con que es este el miserable que estaba con ella-**_pensó Ranma mientras que seguía con la mirada cada movimiento del peli-negro.

El joven de cabellos negros se sentó sintiendo perfectamente la cruda mirada que le dedicaba el joven de la coleta. Sintió ganas de preguntarle el porque de esa mirada, pero prefirió dejarlo para otro momento.

Fijó la mirada hacía el frente del aula y se llevó la gran sorpresa cuando notó a una chica que se le hacía muy familiar- _**un momento…es Akane…ella está en esta clase…que bien-**_

Akane estaba sonrojada con la cabeza gacha, de un momento a otro se sintió más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba por la entrada de soiyiro.

Volteó disimuladamente y pudo ver como el peli-negro le saludaba alegremente. Ella imitó la acción sonriendo nerviosamente y tragó duro al recibir una puñalada visual de parte de Ranma que estaba muy atento por cada movimiento suyo.

-_**Kuso…Ranma esta enojado…lo más seguro es que reconoció a Soiyiro…tengo que hablar con él…no puedo permitir que piense cosas que no son-**_

-**por cierto Mayade…­**-llamó el profesor haciendo que el joven le prestara atención- **bienvenido a la escuela Furikan-**

**-muchas gracias profesor-**agradeció dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a la jovencita de cabellos azulados.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Konnichiwa!!**_

_**¿Qué les puedo decir respecto a este capítulo' ¡Yatta!(ya se) Akane es una aprovechada…jejeje…lo malo es que Ranma no lo sabe (aún no lo sabe jijiji)**_

_**Sobre ese beso, no lo tenía planeado, pero me enterneció imaginarme la situación, de una alguna manera ella le devolvió el favor. Fue un simple roce, quise que fuera así de sencillo. No se preocupen que no he olvidado que la historia tiene ranking M. Pronto comenzará la verdadera diversión -**_

_**Términos en Japonés: **_

_Ohayou: __**buenos días**_

_Onegai: __**por favor**_

_Etto: __**este; uhm; err (palabra que se utiliza cuando hay duda)**_

_¡Shimatta!: __**¡oh no!; maldición**_

_Kuso: __**mierda**_

_Onee- chan: __**hermana**_

_Ofukuro: **mamá; madre**_

_Iie: __**no**_

_Hai: __**sí**_

_Gomen nee; Gomen nasai: __**lo siento; lo siento mucho**_

_Demo: __**pero**_

_¡Matta nee!:__** ¡hasta luego!**_

_Kawaiikune: __**mujer fea**_

_¡Oe!: __**¡Oye!**_

_¿Nani?: __**¿Qué?**_

_¡Sugoii!: __**increíble; sorprendente; asombroso**_

_Moou: **oh (exclamación de frustración)**_

_¿ne?; ¿na?: **¿de verdad? ¿en serio? ¿verdad? ("ne" por las chicas y el "na" por los chicos)**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a todas y a todos lo que comentaron y a los que no también aunque les pido que lo hagan…por fisss (ri-chan pone ojitos de suplica)…manden sus comentarios…yo los leeré con mucho gusto.**_

_**Quiero pedir disculpas a las chicas o chicos que no les respondí sus comentarios. Prometo que haré todo lo posible para responder todos los comentarios que reciba de ahora en adelante. La Univ. me tiene un poco ocupada ¬¬U.**_

_**Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Besos katherine-saotome-tendo (ri-chan)**_

_**Matta nee**_


	7. Celos, Malditos celos

_Hello!! Antes que nada quiero disculparme por la demora en actualizar…la Universidad es algo agobiante…jejeje…bueno…aquí estoy nuevamente con otra entrega de esta sencilla historia…espero que lo disfruten…_

Todos los personajes incluidos en esta historia (a excepción de Soiyiro Mayade) le pertenecen únicamente a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi…yo sólo los tomé prestado.

**-blablabla- **comentarios

_**-blablabla- **_pensamientos

**Decisiones del Corazón**

Capítulo VII:** Celos, Malditos Celos**

La clase se daba sin ningún contratiempo, había pasado una hora desde que se inició la clase y todo marchaba con total tranquilidad. El profesor explicaba y escribía en la pizarra mientras que los alumnos prestaban toda su atención.

Akane atendía a las explicaciones del maestro o eso intentaba. Se estaba empezando a arrepentir por no haberle dicho a Ranma por que se había ido sin él. Comenzó a pensar que el plan que había ideado para así no crear tantos conflictos no había resultado tan bueno como lo supuso.

Soltó el lápiz sobre el cuaderno y colocó ambas manos sobre su rostro con los codos apoyados en la mesa y soltó un pesado suspiro cerrando los ojos en el acto tratando de tranquilizarse.

Sentía claramente la cruda mirada que le dedicaba el chico de la coleta. No había dejado de verla desde que entró al salón y eso la tenía sumamente nerviosa.

_**-¿Por qué no deja de mirarme? ¡Shimatta! Me siento tan débil cada vez que me observa de esa manera- **_sacudió la cabeza y volvió a tomar el lápiz intentado ignorar la inquisidora mirada de ex prometido sobre ella y captar lo que quedaba de clase.

Ranma intentaba por todos los medios no quedarse dormido pero el sueño lo estaba derrotando, la noche anterior le costó mucho poder dormir y eso combinado con la clase de matemática era algo que le estaba costando mucho poder afrontar.

No quería perder ningún detalle de lo que pasaba a su alrededor sobretodo al ver como cada veinte segundos el nuevo estudiante desviaba su atención a la peli-azul.

-_**Ese imbécil no deja de mirarla ¿Cómo se atreve a ser tan descarado? Pero eso no se va a quedar así…voy a demostrarte que ella es mía…no habrá compromiso pero para mí sigue siendo mi prometida-**_

Lanzó un bostezo y se restregó los ojos volviendo a enfocar su atención al nuevo estudiante.

La clase seguía transcurriendo con normalidad, el profesor explicaba los ejercicios con detalle y los demás atendían en silencio.

De pronto el nuevo alumno se levantó de su puesto captando la atención de todos los presentes incluyendo a Ranma que al momento que vio que se puso de pie frunció levemente el ceño extrañado por aquel acto.

-**¿Sucede algo Mayade?- **preguntó el maestro un poco extrañado por la repentina acción del joven.

-**Gomen nee por interrumpir su clase…demo…necesito hacer algo y no puedo seguir esperando- **mencionó muy seguro y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al principio de la fila para luego girar a su izquierda. Los demás seguían sus movimientos en silencio esperando intrigados lo que pensaba hacer el peli-negro.

Dio unos pasos más hasta quedar justo en frente de Akane la cual levantó la mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos color miel que la miraban intensamente.

-**Soi…Soiyiro-kun ¿Qué haces?- **interrogó ella un poco consternada y sonrojada por la penetrante mirada que le dedicaba el joven.

-**Akane-san…no puedo seguir esperando- **la tomó de las manos haciendo que se levantara de su puesto y así ambos quedar muy cerca.

Todos los demás los observaban expectantes a excepción de Ranma que los veía con ganas de asesinarlos mientras que un aura roja lo rodeaba por completo.

-_**¿Qué se cree ese imbécil para hacer tal cosa?- **_caviló observando desde su puesto mientras que retorcía el cuaderno en sus manos imaginando que era la cabeza de su nuevo compañero.

**-Akane-san…tengo que decirte que eres la mujer más bella que he conocido y deseo tanto poder…poder…-** confesó a la vez que acercaba su rostro a la joven que estaba estática con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Los demás jóvenes comenzaron a apoyarlos gritando "**bésala**" "**hazlo de una buena vez**" "**no tardes**" y las chicas suspiraban enamoradas con sus manos en sus pecho mirándolos embelesadas, incluso el profesor había tomado asiento para observar el espectáculo que se daba.

Akane seguía inmóvil mirando como el joven se acercaba centímetro a centímetro a ella y optó por dejarse llevar cerrando los ojos en el acto.

­**-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!- **gritó totalmente enfurecido el joven de la trenza que se había puesto de pie deteniendo la acción del otro joven.

**-¿Qué crees que haces?- **preguntó el peli-negro aún sosteniendo las manos de la chica entre las suyas- **no seas entrometido…Akane y yo queremos estar juntos…tú no eres nadie para impedirlo- **

-**eso es lo que crees tú…no voy a permitir que ella se quede contigo…nunca lo permitiré- **aseveró con tono decidido mientras que se acercaba a ellos.

-**no te acerques Ranma- **dijo Akane observándolo fieramente dejando al pobre muchacho en shock total- **¿no entiendes que quiero estar con Soiyiro? ¿Por qué crees que terminé con el compromiso? Me harté de estar comprometida contigo-**

**-¿nani?...Akane…tú no…-**titubeó totalmente desconcertado con los ojos como platos observando la cruda mirada de la chica y la triunfal sonrisa del otro joven.

-_**no…Akane ¿Por qué? Tú no puedes hacerme esto…Akane ¡NOOOO!- **_

Calló de rodillas en el suelo con el corazón destrozado. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los dos jóvenes mirándose enamorados y apunto de besarse.

**-NO LO PERMITIREEEEE- **gritó dispuesto a separarlos pero en el momento que iba a dar el primer paso sintió como algo lo golpeaba en el rostro, todo se oscureció y a los segundos la claridad volvió- _**¿Qué rayos…-**_pensó encontrándose en una situación totalmente diferente.

**-¿Se puede saber a lo que esta jugando señor Saotome?- **le preguntó el maestro con los brazos cruzados mientras que le palpitaba una vena en la sien.

Ranma estaba de pie con la silla patas arribas detrás suyo ya que la había tirado por la brusquedad con que se levantó y con las miradas desconcertadas de todos sus compañeros sobre él incluyendo a Soiyiro y a Akane. Tenía la cara llena de tiza por el borrador que le había lanzando el maestro ocasionando que se despertara por el golpe.

-**Yo…yo…estaba ¿Qué pasó?- **dijo aún recuperándose de situación. Parpadeó varias veces terminando de reaccionar- _**fue ¿fue solo un sueño?- **_recorrió con la mirada los alrededores percatándose de que todos seguían en sus puestos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se dio cuenta que todo había sido una vil pesadilla.

Suspiró aliviado y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente- _**fue solo un sueño…por un momento creí que…- **_miró de reojo a la peli-azul para luego enfocar la vista en el profesor- **¿usted que hace aquí? ¿No estaba dando una clase?**

-**No diga boberías Saotome…esta clase no es para dormir- **espetó el hombre de las gafas dándole con una libreta por la cabeza- **si quiere dormir le recomiendo que lo haga en su casa por que aquí se viene es a estudiar…salga de mi aula ahora mismo y quédese en el pasillo-**

-**¡ja! Su clase es muy aburrida ¿Cómo espera que no me duerma?- **gruñó frotándose la cabeza asesinando con la mirada al profesor mientras que se dirigía a la salida. Los demás se echaron a reír por la situación.

Akane solo suspiró con pesar observando salir al chico de la coleta.

-_**ese baka…nunca va a cambiar…bueno…sabiendo que él esta afuera no tendré esa sensación de que me esta observando así que podré concentrarme en lo que queda de clase-**_

El tiempo siguió su recorrido, faltaba media hora para que la clase culminara y el profesor mandó a llamar a Ranma para que entrara nuevamente.

-**bien chicos…antes de salir quiero revisar los ejercicios que quedaron pendiente del viernes…tuvieron todo el fin de semana para hacerlos así que no tiene excusa- **dijo el maestro mientras que comenzaba su recorrido comenzando en la fila donde estaba Akane.

-_**kuso…yo no hice esos estúpidos ejercicios…estoy perdido- **_pensó Ranma mientras que un poco asustado observaba al hombre de gafas que poco a poco se acercaba a él.

Finalmente el profesor llegó hasta donde estaba él.

-**esta vez no tiene excusa Saotome…más le vale que haya echo esos ejercicios- **advirtió el hombre mientras que tomaba la libreta siendo observado por el chico que reía nerviosamente.

-**bueno…lo que pasó…es que…-** balbuceó mientras que se rascaba la nuca intentado pensar en una excusa para salir de ese aprieto pero ninguna idea le llegaba a la cabeza.

-**Saotome- **lo llamó haciendo que diera un respingo y tragara duro. Cerró los ojos esperando el posible regaño de su parte- **bien hecho…me alegra que al menos se haya dignado en hacer estos ejercicios- **

-**¿nani?- **preguntó totalmente fuera de base con un par de signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-**tal vez no sea mi mejor alumno pero me enorgullece que por fin este tomando el buen camino- **le confesó mientras que le devolvía el cuaderno al desconcertado muchacho que aún no salía de su asombro.

-**ari…arigato- **musitó por inercia tomando el cuaderno. Sacudió la cabeza y rápidamente abrió la libreta buscando las hojas donde estaban los ejercicios que supuestamente él había realizado.

Abrió los ojos como platos totalmente desconcertado al fijarse como las cuentas estaban echas y por lo visto bien resueltas- _**pero ¿Cómo? Yo no los terminé ¿Cómo es que…al menos que haya sido...-**_desvió su atención a la peli-azul que lo observaba de reojo.

Al sentirse descubierta apartó su mirada y se irguió totalmente sonrojada.

- _**Akane…fuiste tú…pero ¿Cuándo? Claro…esta mañana…antes de despertarme- **_sonrió de medio lado- _**muchas gracias mi hermosa marimacho-**_

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, todos estaban saliendo del aula. Akane arreglaba sus cosas en su puesto un poco apresurada, estaba nerviosa y un poco avergonzada, sabía que Ranma se había dado cuenta que había sido ella quien había hecho los deberes matemáticos.

Después de pensarlo detenidamente Ranma se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió hacía donde estaba ella. Estaba completamente decidido a hablar con ella para preguntarle porque no lo esperó al salir de la casa, pero, esa actitud decidida fue reemplazada por sus característicos nervios al estar muy cerca de la chica.

Respiró profundo y exigiéndose autocontrol a sí mismo le dio un pequeño toque en el hombro haciendo que Akane diera un respingo.

-** Oe...Akane ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?- **preguntó él un poco sonrojado y rascándose la mejilla con la mirada fija en algún punto que no fuera ella.

-**¿nani?- **se volteó para quedar frente a frente a él-** hablar ¿Conmigo? Y ¿sobre qué?- **

**-bueno…es que…tengo un asunto que discutir contigo y quisiera…- **no pudo continuar ya que el nuevo estudiante se apareció detrás de él. Lanzó un gruñido y se volteó para fijar su molesta mirada en el joven.

**-Akane-san…podemos…- **interrumpió Soiyiro que no pudo continuar por la fría mirada que le dedicó el otro joven- **hola…mucho gusto- **saludó algo confundido por la gélida mirada que le dedicaba el otro muchacho.

Por unos segundos ambos jovenes se miraron sin decir nada y un ambiente un tanto incómodo se estaba creando en el lugar. Akane se dio cuenta de la situación y decidió intervenir antes de que alguien saliera lastimado.

-**Soiyiro-kun…quiero presentarte a Ranma...- **mencionó señalando al chico de la coleta con una fingida sonrisa- **Ranma…él es un amigo...lo conocí el sábado en el parque...es una agradable persona y sólo somos AMIGOS- **añadió enfatizando la palabras amigos observando de reojo al artista marcial que por lo visto no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

**-¿Entonces tú eres Ranma Saotome? Vaya…Akane-san me ha contado mucho de ti…me alegra por fin conocerte- **confesó alegre mientras que extendía su mano.

-**hola...- **dijo sin muchos ánimos correspondiendo al saludo- **¿Akane te ha hablado de mí? Y ¿qué te dijo?- **preguntó observándola de reojo viendo como ella se sonrojaba al escucharlo.

-**pues…que eres un excelente artista marcial y que estas viviendo en su casa junto a tu familia y...- **haciendo gesto intentado recordar.

-**¿también te dijo que estamos comprometidos?- **cruzando los brazos observándolo con recelo y enfatizando la palabra "comprometidos" haciendo que el otro chico abriera los ojos como platos y se quedara con el comentario a medias. Akane solo se sonrojó a más no poder agachando la cabeza.

-**Pues…no me dijo nada…- **tratando de asimilar lo recién escuchado- **eso significa que son novios ¿na?-**

Akane iba a responder pero Ranma se le adelantó tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacía él con brusquedad.

-**Somos muy unidos...y podriamos llamarle un noviazgo pero no muchos conocen sobre nuestra relación para evitar problemas...queremos llevar nuestras vidas lo más normal posible y terminar nuestros estudios y todo eso...- **espetó orgulloso y con una sonrisa egocéntrica- **es una linda relación ¿na koiishi?- **añadió muy sonriente observando a la traumatizada muchacha a su lado.

La peli-azul no podía articular una sola palabra, estaba en shock total por lo que estaba sucediendo. Ya era demasiado que Ranma la estuviera sujetando por la cintura de forma tan posesiva ahora se agregaba ese comentario de parte suyo.

- **entiendo…es una gran sorpresa…me alegra mucho escuchar eso- **mencionó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Dirigió su atención a la consternada y sonrojada jovencita.

**-te felicito Akane-san…por lo que veo Ranma te cuida mucho…estoy muy feliz por ti- **agregó ampliando su sonrisa ocasionando un gran sonrojo de parte del chico que a pesar de ello siguió su actuación y casi un paro cardíaco a la pobre chica que estaba al borde del desmayo.

**-tendrás que disculparnos pero Akane y yo tenemos que hacer lo que las parejas hacen...fue un gusto hablar contigo...nos vemos- **se despidió tomándola de la mano y llevándosela casi a rastras ya que aun no había reaccionado.

Soiyiro se despidió con una mano observando a la pareja salir del salón- **_hacen una bonita pareja...lo que no entiendo es por que ella no me lo dijo...tal vez se le olvido- _**

Ranma terminó de salir cerrando la puerta tras de si y se puso a observar tras la ventana al nuevo estudiante el cual se había puesto a hablar con otro alumno.

- _**¡ja! Debes estar retorciéndote del dolor…espero que te haya quedado más que claro que con mi Akane no te metes- **_

Detrás de él estaba la chica como una estatua aun sin regresar al mundo real.

-_**¿Qué fue lo que acaba de ocurrir? ¿Ranma dijo que somos novios? ¿lo dijo? ¿se lo dijo a Soiyiro-kun? ¿por qué?-**_

Como un robot desvió la mirada hacía el chico que miraba atento por la ventana al interior del salón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-**Ran…Ranma- **lo llamo en voz baja- **¿Qué pasó allá adentro?- **atinó a preguntar jugando con sus pulgares.

Al escuchar como lo llamaba un terrible escalofría recorrió su espalda. Volteó lentamente hacía ella y al conectar su mirada con la de suya un rojo intenso se apoderó de sus mejillas acordándose de todo lo que había dicho hacía minutos.

**_-_pues...etto...verás...yo...- **balbuceó completamente nervioso mientras que reía de una forma poco natural sudando frío y rascándose la nuca.

**-¡Nihao Airen!- **saludó Shampoo que apareció de la nada lanzándose encima de Ranma el cual estaba tan distraído que terminó pegando la cara en la pared- **¿futuro esposo extrañarme mucho?- **preguntó mimosa mientras que se restregaba vigorosamente sobre el pobre muchacho que estaba medio inconciente por el golpe.

De pronto las puertas del salón se abrieron bruscamente apareciendo Ukyo fulminando con la mirada a la amazona.

-**¡Shampoo! Deja de estar abrazando a Ran-chan de esa forma...lo estas lastimando- **exclamó jalando con fuerza a la amazona que se dedicaba a aferrarse más al cuello del casi ahogado muchacho que intentaba hablar pero no podía.

-**No meterte en esto Ukyo…Airen y yo querer estar juntos y nadie poder impedirlo…estar envidiosa por que Airen elegirme a mi y no a ti- **espetó sacándole la lengua y sonriendo triunfal por el gesto de enojo que tenía la castaña en ese momento.

-**Ranma-sama jamás querrá a unas víboras como ustedes…él solo me quiere a mi…jo jo jo jo…así que suéltalo en este instante bruja- **mencionó Kodashi apareciendo en medio de una lluvia de pétalos negros con sus listones alrededor de ellas en forma de espirales.

-**¿bruja? Tú ser la única demente por aquí-** gruñó la chica de cabellos púrpuras asesinando con la mirada a la joven de los listones.

-**Largo de aquí Kodashi…no tienes nada que hacer en este lugar- **añadió Ukyo jalando por los pies a la amazona tratando de alejarla de Ranma que estaba morado y con la lengua afuera.

-**jo jo jo jo…ustedes no van a decirme que hacer…suelten a mi Ranma-sama en este instante….ustedes no son suficientes para mi futuro esposo- **zarandeando las cintas de forma amenazante.

**-¡Airen casarse conmigo!- **aclaró Shampoo soltando de golpe a Ranma y levantándose del suelo sacando sus bomborines y poniéndose en posición de batalla- **Shampoo ser con quien se quedará Ranma- **

**-par de locas…lárguense de aquí en este instante- **ordenó Ukyo sacando su espátula y poniéndose en guardia.

La amazona lanzó sus bomborines los cuales fueron esquivados por la gimnasta dando un gran salto hacía atrás e inmediatamente atacó con sus listones a sus dos rivales.

Ukyo detuvo el ataque con su arma y sacó unas mini espátulas que lanzó hacía Kodashi. Shampoo se le unió con otros de sus bomborines siendo una batalla de dos contra uno.

Los otros estudiantes veían con cautela e interés desde la puerta la batalla que se desataba en el pasillo. Akane estaba temblando de la furia. Estaba harta de las peleas que siempre se formaban por culpa del baka de Ranma.

**-Akane Tendo…mi diosa con alma de tigresa…yo Kuno Tatewaki vengo aquí con este ramo de rosas rojas para demostrarte mi profundo amor- **se peinó el cabello hacía atrás y sonrió conquistador mientras que el cabello ondeaba a la par con el viento de un gran ventilador que tenía Sasuke a su lado- **Mi Akane Tendo yo…-**

No pudo continuar con su gran discurso ya que un bomborin le dio justo en medio de la cara haciendo que cayera hacía atrás.

-**chico entrometido- **masculló la amazona mientras saltaba esquivando unas espátulas de Ukyo.

Ranma estaba comenzando a despertar y se sujetó la cabeza quejándose del dolor mientras que hacía intentos por sentarse. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la batalla de chicas a pocos metros de él.

-_**¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?- **_se preguntó observando desconcertado mientras que se levantaba.

El castaño se levantó sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-**no entiendo como es posible que las jóvenes se peleen por un imbécil como Saotome…no te preocupes mi querida diosa de alma de tigresa…te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario- **exclamó decidido mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Akane que hasta esos momentos estaba en una especie de shock por lo acontecido hasta ahora.

Soiyiro veía algo impactado todo el alboroto desde donde estaba. Se encontraba muy confundido, no se podía explicar como era posible si Ranma era novio de Akane ¿por qué había tantas chicas peleando por él?

Escuchó un fuerte golpe que hizo que desviara su atención hacía la pelea y observó como el joven Tatewaki volvía a caer desmayado gracias a un puñetazo cortesía de Akane.

-**Imbécil…no me toques- **gruñó la peli-azul sacudiéndose las manos- **me largo de aquí- **añadió irritada comenzando a caminar alejándose del lugar.

Ranma notó como ella se iba y como las otras jóvenes estaban tan distraídas peleando por él, sigilosamente se fue apartando de la nube de polvo que había en medio del pasillo y cuando por fin se vio librado sonrió orgullosamente y se dedicó a buscar a la chica de cabellos azulados.

_**-Pero que cinismo de parte de Ranma…es un idiota…por su culpa esas tres desquiciadas siempre destruyen la escuela…solo trae problemas- **_caviló furiosa y notablemente celosa mientras que apresuraba el paso dirigiéndose al gimnasio.

Ranma salió del lugar buscándola con la mirada y se percató que se dirigía al gimnasio e inmediatamente se fue tras de ella.

La peli-azul llegó hasta la puerta y se detuvo percatándose en donde estaba.

-**¿Qué hago aquí?- **se preguntó observando a los lados- **estuve caminando sin sentido- **se dio la vuelta y se recostó en la puerta con las manos detrás observando el cielo.

_**-¿Por qué Ranma le dijo esas cosas a Soiyiro-kun? Jamás lo había visto de esa forma ¿Acaso estaba celoso? ¿Ranma celoso?- **_inconcientemente una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro al pensar que su ex prometido actuó dejándose llevar por los celos.

Ranma la vio tan pensativa y por unos momento se quedó estática observándola embobado.

Akane se sintió observada y dirigió la mirada hacía un lado encontrándose con Ranma que la veía fijamente haciendo que un notable sonrojo abarcara su rostro.

-**Ran…Ranma-** musitó temblorosa ocasionando que el muchacho despertara de pequeño letargo mental mientras que sus mejillas de tornaban de un ligero carmesí- **¿Qué haces aquí?- **

**-bue…bueno…yo…te dije que quería hablar contigo- **contestó nervioso mientras se acercaba a ella jugando con sus pulgares.

-**ha…hai...etto ¿De qué…se…se trata?- **

-**lo que pasa es…que…quería agradecerte…si eso…agradecerte por lo de los ejercicios- **confesó mirándola tímidamente.

-**¿Agradecerme? Bue…bueno lo hice por que supuse que el profesor iba a revisarlos...no quería que te regañaran…otra vez- **musitó con una tierna sonrisa- **Yo quería preguntarte algo a ti-**

**-dime- **_**por favor…que no pregunte sobre lo que dije en salón…que no pregunte sobre eso- **_rogó internamente tragando duro y apretando los puños.

**-bueno…verás…-** agachó la cabeza dudosa de preguntar o no- _**¿se lo pregunto? Y ¿si terminamos igual que el domingo en la mañana? No quiero volver a discutir con él…por lo que veo no esta enojado conmigo pero…quiero saber por que le dijo a Soiyiro-kun que somos novios- **_

Se escucharon unos sonidos en unos arbustos que habían cerca de allí llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes.

-**¿Qué fue eso?- **preguntó Akane algo extrañada.

-**no lo se…quédate aquí- **le dijo Ranma acercándose lentamente y cuando estaba apunto de llegar una sombra apareció y a los segundos un muchacho cayó al suelo notablemente cansando.

-**¿Ryoga?- **dijeron al unísono algo sorprendidos al ver al joven del paraguas salir de los arbustos de la escuela.

A los minutos el chico de los colmillos fue despertando encontrándose con los dos muchachos que lo veían curiosos.

-**¿En donde estoy?- **musitó adolorido tratando de aclarar la vista.

**-Ryoga-kun ¿daiyoubu ka?- **preguntó Akane algo preocupada haciendo que el joven se sonrojara al máximo al verse recostado en las piernas de la jovencita.

Se levantó a la velocidad y se sentó sobre sus talones con la cara como un tomate maduro.

**-Aka…Akane-san…es una sorpresa encontrarte- **dijo tembloroso jugando con sus pulgares- **¿Qué haces aquí en Yokohama?- **

La chica sonrió poco natural mientras que una gotita estilo anime rodaba por su cabeza.

**-no seas idiota…como siempre andas perdido…estamos en Nerima desorientado- **le explicó Ranma con voz burlona mientras le daba unos coscorrones al muchacho.

**-¡bakayaro! ¡Suéltame!- **exigió enojado lanzándole un puñetazo que el chico de la coleta esquivó fácilmente saltando hacía atrás.

-**¿Qué te pasa p-chan?- **expresó burlón con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa egocéntrica observando al furioso muchacho delante de él.

-**¿A quién le estas diciendo p-chan?- **masculló con fiereza- **eres un miserable…lograste escapar la vez pasada pero esta vez no se te hará tan fácil- **añadió poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-**Cállate idiota…no se de que demonios hablas…déjate de tanta habladuría y prepárate para pelear- **

El chico del paraguas comenzó a atacarlo con una serie de golpes que Ranma esquivaba lanzándole unos cuantos debes en cuando.

Akane observaba la pelea no tan preocupada, soltó un suspiro de frustración y se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose la falda.

-**Eres un maldito Ranma ¿Cómo te atreviste a pelear por otra que no sea Akane y luego estés tan tranquilo?- **mencionó mientras que utilizaba sus antebrazos para defenderse de una serie de puñetazos de su contrincante.

-**deja de decir tantas tonterías…no se de que demonios estas hablando- **espetó lanzándole un puñetazo que le dio en el rostro pero al mismo tiempo el chico de colmillos también le conectó uno haciendo que ambos saltaran hacía atrás.

-**no seas cínico…el viernes cuando te encontré…estabas peleando contra Mousse por Shampoo…no lo niegues…luego desapareciste del lugar como un cobarde- **explicó enfurecido apretando los puños por la rabia ignorando completamente a la chica detrás de él que estaba en shock por lo recién escuchado.

-**pero que testarudo eres…yo jamás dije que…-**se quedó helado al observar el aura modalidad "matar a Ranma" brillar en todo su esplendor detrás del chico-cerdo. Trago duro dando un paso hacía atrás mientras que comenzaba a sudar frío- **Aka…Akane…no es lo que parece…te lo juro- **intentó explicarse pero el miedo no lo dejaba parecer convincente.

-**Ranma…eres un…-**_**¿Cómo pude pensar que este imbécil podría…es un mentiroso- **_caviló completamente tensa mientras que apretaba los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo asesinando al muchacho de la coleta.

Ryoga se dio cuenta del gesto de miedo que Ranma tenía en ese instante y curioso se giró para encontrarse con la furiosa muchacha haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina y tembloroso se apartó del camino de ella.

En el segundo piso de la escuela, las tres jovencitas estaban en una especie de círculo todavía en medio del pasillo. Se encontraban agotadas y respiraban pesadamente mientras que se miraban entre sí con sus armas en mano listas para cualquier ataque.

De pronto se escuchó un "RANMA NO BAKA" a lo lejos llamando su atención y dirigieron sus miradas a la ventana donde se podía apreciar a un muchacho de coleta volando con el signo Takajashi en ambas manos.

Las tres chicas se miraron furiosamente y dando un resoplido se fueron cada una por direcciones distintas. Los demás solo se limitaron a suspirar y se adentraron en el salón. Shampoo se giró y se percató del nuevo estudiante.

-**_Eso chico ser...-_** sonrió maliciosamente y continuó su camino alegremente mientras que pensaba en la suerte que tenía.

Las clases continuaron como si nada hubiera pasado. Akane regresó al salón con una cara de pocos amigos diciendo cosas por lo bajo. Todos sabían a que se debía esa expresión y sin mucho interés se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Soiyiro se percató de eso, pero por el miedo de salir lastimado prefirió quedarse sentado.

La tarde cayó y las clases llegaron a su fin.

Como Ranma llegó tarde a la clase gracias al vuelo que tuvo gratis aterrizando a varios kilómetros de allí añadiendo el desastre que hicieron en el pasillo que por mala suerte la culpa recayó en él los profesores le asignaron como castigo limpiar el gimnasio siendo vigilado por otro estudiante.

Akane estaba terminando de arreglar su maletín. Soiyiro después de analizarlo bien y reunir todo su coraje se acercó a ella tímidamente.

-**Akane-san ¿estas bien?- **preguntó tembloroso por temor a terminar igual que Ranma surcando los cielos**- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó al mediodía? ¿Te peleaste con tu novio?-**

**-estoy bien…lo que pasó al mediodía son sucesos que lamentablemente pasan casi todos los días gracias al idiota de mi "novio"- **explicó diciendo la última palabra con voz irónica. Tomó su maletín y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa al muchacho el cual sonrió pero de alivio.

Cuando iban a abandonar el salón junto a su amigo el profesor la detuvo.

-**Tendo…necesito que me haga un favor- **

En el gimnasio el muchacho de la coleta estaba enjuagando con rabia el trapeador diciendo cosas por la bajo.

-**¡chikuso! Es una boba…baka, baka, baka…kuso ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí?-**

-_**demonios ¿Por qué rayos me culparon a mi sino tuve nada que ver con esa estúpida pelea? ¡Chikuso! Akane tiene la culpa…esa boba…ni siquiera me dejó explicarle…prefiere creerle al estúpido de Ryoga…baka…es una tonta- **_caviló furioso mientras que con más fiereza limpiaba el piso.

Sintió que abrían la puerta y con el ceño fruncido levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la peli-azul que entraba con un gesto de claro enfado.

-**¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- **preguntó sorprendido observando como ella caminaba con los puños apretados hasta sentarse en las gradas del lugar.

-**no creas que estoy aquí por que quiero…- **aclaró arrogante apoyando su rostro en una mano la cual tenía el codo sobre la rodilla- **el profesor me envió para que te vigilara-**

**-¡ja! Pues no necesitas hacerlo…vete a casa- **ordenó igual de tajante comenzando nuevamente a limpiar.

-**pues te aseguro que eso es lo que quiero pero tengo que cumplir con lo que me pidió el profesor baka- **bufó irritada observando al muchacho como le daba la espalda.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras que él seguía limpiando.

Akane le miró de reojo y luego suspiró resignada. Se levantó y sin decir nada se acercó tomando uno de los cepillos y comenzó a limpiar.

Ranma se dio cuenta y se volteó para ver a la chica limpiando. Se quedó algo sorprendido y cuando iba a preguntar ella se le adelantó.

-**no creas que lo hago por ti…si terminamos esto rápido podremos irnos a casa…estoy haciendo esto para mi propio beneficio- **expresó arrogante sin dirigirle la mirada en ningún momento.

Él frunció el ceño y sin decir nada siguió con su labor.

-_**¿Qué le pasa? No tiene por que tratarme así…es una tonta- **_

-_**idiota…idiota…eres un mentiroso idiota...peleando por Shampoo…es un bobo…baka- **_

Media hora después ya estaban casi terminando, se detuvieron para descansar un poco. Se sentaron en las gradas un poco alejados entre ellos.

-**falta poco para terminar…si continuamos así terminaremos pronto- **musitó Akane con la mirada perdida llamando la atención del chico que la miró algo desconcertado.

Otro incómodo silencio invadió la escena. Ranma miraba de reojo a la chica tratando de verificar si seguía enojada.

**-Akane ¿Por qué estabas enfadada?- **preguntó esperando un posible insulto de su parte. Quería probar si seguía molesta o tal vez solo quería terminar con aquel silencio que ya lo tenía harto.

-**eso no te importa- **dijo desviando la mirada al lado contrario a donde estaba él.

-**claro que me importa…por tus tonterías terminamos aquí- **espetó levemente alterado viéndola con el ceño fruncido.

-**¿Qué dices? No seas cínico…tú eres el único culpable de que hayamos terminado aquí…tú y tus molestas prometidas…- **mencionó casi en grito levantándose de golpe y bajando rápidamente las gradas para dirigirse a la puerta- **termina tú…yo me largo de aquí- **

-**¡Matte! ¿A dónde crees que vas?- **corriendo hacía ella e interponiéndose en su camino- **¿Por qué rayos estas molesta conmigo si yo en ningún momento les pedí a ellas que viniera a hacer desastres? No tuve nada que ver con eso y terminé pagando los platos rotos- **añadió enfurecido cruzando los brazos siendo observado por la furiosa muchacha.

**-baka…quítate del medio…quiero irme…- **gruñó furiosa apretando los puños con ganas de mandarlo a volar nuevamente- **tú siempre tienes la culpa de todo-** agregó para luego con la frente en alto seguir su camino esquivándolo.

-**maldita sea- **susurró entre dientes- **eres una testaruda…claro…te la pasas reclamándome cuando tú estas de lo más contenta con tu nuevo amigo ¿na?- **espetó dejándose guiar por los celos dejando en shock total a la muchacha que detuvo su caminar para voltearse a mirarlo con sorpresa- **no andes haciendo lo que no te gusta que te hagan- **culminó girándose colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-**¿Qué dijiste? ¿A ti quien te ha dado el derecho de reclamarme por algo que no he hecho? No confundas los papeles- **exclamó con la rabia al límite. Con todas sus fuerzas le arrojó en maletín estampándoselo en la cabeza al desprevenido muchacho que terminó con la cara incrustada en el suelo.

-**¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO?- **gritó exasperado después de reincorporarse frotándose el enorme chichón en la cabeza observándola fieramente.

-**ESO TE PASA POR ESTAR DICIENDO COSAS SIN SENTIDO- **le devolvió el grito- **Soiyiro es mi amigo…no es como tus prometidas que hacen lo que les da la gana cuando quieren y tú no haces nada para detenerlas- **añadió con las manos a cada lado de su cintura asesinándolo con la mirada.

-**¿Tú amigo? Si claro…como no…ese idiota solo quiere conquistarte…no seas tan ciega- **insinuó con los celos hasta la coronilla- **tú eres la que andas de boba creyéndote todo lo que dice-**

**-ahora si ya me hartaste- **susurró entre dientes tomando uno de los cepillos que tenía cerca y lo atacó dispuesto a golpearlo- **te voy a dar tu merecido baka insensible- **intentó golpearlo nuevamente pero el muchacho esquivaba todos sus ataques haciéndola enfurecer más.

-**¿Quieres parar?- **saltó hacía atrás evadiendo otro ataque de la chica- **Akane sabes muy bien que jamás podrás ganarme…deja de ser tan testaruda- **sacándole la lengua mientras esquivaba otro de sus intentos. Sonrió egocéntricamente al ver como la chica lo veía con ganas de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

-**estúpido egocéntrico- **gruñó enfurecida apretando con fuerza el cepillo entre sus manos observando con fiereza al muchacho el cual tenía su característica sonrisa burlona que odiaba tanto- **ME LA VAS A PAGAAARRR- **gritó lanzándose al ataque.

Ranma al instante predijo el ataque y de lo más tranquilo dio unos pasos hacía atrás, pero no anticipó al tropezón que se dio cuando pisó un cepillo que estaba tras de él haciendo que se fuera hacía atrás tomando instintivamente de la muñeca a la chica que no le dio tiempo ni de parpadear.

Antes de caer inconcientemente se giró un poco cayendo sobre ella y terminaron besándose accidentalmente. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un carmín intenso y estaban con los ojos como platos.

Ranma estaba en shock total al sentir los finos labios de la chica sobre los suyos. El corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho por lo descontrolado que estaba, pero por alguna extraña razón esa sensación y el sabor de los labios de su ex prometida se le hacía muy familiar.

Akane no sabía que hacer, su cuerpo no respondía. Su mente le ordenaba que se levantara lo antes posible, pero su cuerpo no obedecía. Inmediatamente recordó lo que pasó en la habitación de Ranma y las maripositas en su estómago comenzaron a revolotear con mucha más fuerza.

Sin darse cuenta ambos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a mover sus labios torpemente. Las ganas de estar juntos los dominaron por completo dejando a un lado la razón. A los segundos esas torpes caricias se fueron transformando en un apasionado beso que cada vez se intensificaba más y más al paso de cada segundo.

Extasiado por aquel momento tan esperado para él fue bajando una de sus manos hasta encontrase con la de ella y entrelazó sus dedos apretando fuertemente mientras que con más ganas disfrutaba de los jugosos labios de la joven.

Akane no pudo evitar dar un leve respingo al percibir ese apretón de manos que le dio Ranma, en su interior gritó de alegría y para demostrarle que le había gustado ese gesto colocó su mano libre en la nuca del muchacho y lo acercó más incitándolo a continuar.

El muchacho sonrió en su interior y quiso profundar el beso lamiendo con su lengua la unión de los labios de la jovencita la cual se sobresaltó, pero gustosa accedió a su petición entre abriendo su boca dejando entrar al nuevo invitado siendo recibido de forma muy agradable.

Sus respiraciones se iban descontrolando rápidamente y sus corazones parecían tambores latiendo fieramente.

Allí estaban, en medio del lugar. Él sobre ella con sus manos entrelazadas y devorándose a besos gozando completamente de aquella cercanía que comenzó con un beso accidental, pero se transformó en un gesto lleno de caricias haciendo salir esas emociones y sentimientos que tuvieron guardados en lo más profundo de sus corazones.

Para Ranma era la primera vez que disfrutaba de esa experiencia con ella, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de ya haber estado en esa situación.

La falta de aire no se hizo esperar y para no separarse de ella dejó con mucho pesar sus deliciosos labios para dirigirse rozando su piel y dándole pequeños besos hasta llegar a su cuello en donde se dedicó a recuperar el aliento mientras que le daba pequeños roces disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel.

Tenía la extraña sensación de saber que hacer y de haberlo vivido anteriormente. Tirando esas dudas a la basura, Ranma decidió seguir con su trabajo y seguir en ese hermoso sueño el cual no quería despertar jamás.

Las sensaciones eran demasiadas, volver a sentirlo sobre ella, degustando su piel la hacían desear más. Lo que más le gustaba y a la vez la consternaban es que esta vez si estaba conciente de lo que estaba haciendo y eso la asustaba un poco, sin embargo, al sentir como la besaba de forma tan delicada en el cuello hizo que lanzara sus miedos a la basura y se dedicara a disfrutar de lo que parecía una de las más gloriosas fantasías.

Sus manos seguían aferradas con fuerzas y ella lo tenía rodeado por el cuello dándole leves masajes por la espalda de vez en cuando induciéndolo a continuar con más ansias.

**-Ran…Ranma-**susurró con voz entre cortada por lo ofuscada que se encontraba. Él seguía tan concentrado en besarla con locura en todos los alrededores de su blanquecino cuello que no le prestó atención a su llamado.

**-Ran-chan…Ranma ¿estas allí?- **llamó Ukyo desde afuera destruyendo el romántico momento y haciendo que los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaran dirigiendo sus miradas llenas de pánico a la puerta para luego posarlas en el otro.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron la conciencia regresó de golpe haciendo que sus rostros más rojos no se pudieran poner.

A la velocidad de la luz Ranma se levantó arrastrándose hacía atrás temblando ferozmente mientras que intentaba hablar pero su boca no se movía. Estaba completamente mudo.

Estaba estático con un leve tic nervioso en el ojo intentado reorganizar las ideas y despertar de lo que parecía haber sido una de sus más hermosas fantasías.

Akane se sentó con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano. Estaba completamente fuera de lugar tratando de captar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El corazón en cualquier momento se le iba a detener. Aún podía sentir los cálidos labios del muchacho quemar placenteramente su piel.

Se miraron y luego desviaron el rostro a lados contrarios echando humo por las orejas. La vergüenza, el miedo y la incertidumbre estaban en primera fila en la situación.

Sintieron que la puerta se estaba abriendo y nerviosos se miraron nuevamente sin saber que hacer.

-**Ran-chan podríamos…-** no continuó con su comentario al encontrarse a Ranma y Akane limpiando el sitio, claro, a una gran distancia entre ellos- **Akane…no sabía que estabas aquí- **añadió algo confundida por el estado de nerviosismo en que estaban ambos jóvenes. Frunció levemente el ceño sonriendo algo extrañada al percatarse como limpiaban torpemente.

_**-¡shimatta! ¿En que demonios estaba pensado? ¿Me volví loca ó es que acaso ese beso en la habitación de Ranma me fundió en el cerebro? ¿Cómo rayos pude caer nuevamente de esa forma? Kuso…de seguro esta pensando que soy una depravada o que quizás me estoy muriendo por él…rayos ¿ahora que hago?-**_ pensó aterrorizada aumentado la velocidad de la limpieza ignorando completamente a la castaña que seguía parada en el mismo lugar.

-_**Kuso…kuso…kuso ¿Me volví completamente loco? ¿Qué rayos haré? Lo más seguro es que piense que soy un pervertido aprovechado….me va a odiar…me va a matar ¿Cómo rayos me atreví a besarla de esa forma? Soy un lunático…ya me veo con una lápida en el cementerio…ella me va a matar…soy un imbécil- **_cavilaba con temor mientras que tragando duro y sudando frío limpiaba con más fervor el suelo que ya brillaba de lo limpio.

Ukyo se estaba empezando a hartar por la indiferencia de ambos jóvenes y conocía perfectamente la forma de llamar la atención de los dos. Carraspeó y se acercó hasta quedar justo detrás del muchacho que estaba tan concentrado en regañarse así mismo que no se percató en lo absoluto.

-**Ran-chan ¿Quieres venir a comer okonomiyakis a mi restaurante y así estar un tiempo a solas?- **sugirió melosa en voz alta captando toda la atención de la peli-azul que se volteó a verla con una fiera mirada.

En ese momento Ranma despertó de su pequeño trance volteando rápidamente encontrándose con la castaña a poca distancia de él.

-**Ukyo ¿Qué haces aquí?- **preguntó desubicado haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño.

-**yo me voy de aquí- **musitó Akane y con la furia y los celos al tope tomó su maletín dirigiéndose a la salida siendo observada por la castaña que sonreía satisfecha y por Ranma que no sabía lo que pasaba.

-**necesito hablar contigo Ran-chan- **expresó recobrando seriedad asustando levemente al pobre muchacho que apenas estaba reaccionando de lo acontecido recientemente.

**-Aa- **respondió atontado sin quitar la mirada de la puerta donde hace minutos la peli-azul había pasado.

-**¡Ranma despierta!- **gritó exasperada haciendo que el chico pegara un grito echándose hacía atrás observándola con miedo- **no se que demonios te pasa pero necesito hablar contigo de algo importante- **exclamó con los brazos cruzados.

-**ha…hablar ¿Conmigo? ¿Sobre qué?- **

-**sobre Akane y su nuevo "amigo"- **haciendo señas con sus dedos enfatizando la palabras amigo.

Ranma frunció el ceño y asintió levemente. Ukyo a pesar de ser un poco lunática tenía una gran confianza en ella, además que ese tema le interesaba mucho, ella era la única con quien podía hablar sobre eso. Ella era su mejor amiga.

-**muy bien… entonces termina con eso y acompáñame al Uchan- **explicó con una leve sonrisa dándose la vuelta y comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida dejando al muchacho perdido en sus pensamientos.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Konnichiwa!!**_

_**Mi neurona hentai volvió a la vida…jejeje…sinceramente no me lo esperaba pero como dicen…del amor al odio hay un paso…en este caso las cosas son al revés ¬¬U**_

_**Los celos en la mayoría de los casos son malos, pero si terminan con resultados como ese ¡vivan los celos! Jejeje…**_

_**En esta historia quiero que Ukyo sea una heroína pero hasta ahora ha servido para destrozar grandes momentos ¿ne? Jejeje…**_

_**Apenas es el primer día de Soiyiro en la escuela y miren todo lo que a pasado ¿El pobre podrá sobrevivir al menos a una semana en ese lugar? Esperemos que sí por que a penas la diversión esta comenzando.**_

_**Términos en Japonés:**_

_¡Shimatta!: __**Maldición; ¡Oh no!**_

_Gomen nee: __**lo siento; perdón**_

_¿nani?: __**¿Qué?**_

_Baka: __**tonto; idiota**_

_Kuso; chikuso: __**mierda**_

_Arigato: __**gracias**_

_Oe: __**oye**_

_¿na?: __**¿verdad?; ¿no es cierto?; ¿no? (expresión utilizada por los chicos)**_

_Etto: __**err; esto; este; pues (interjección de duda)**_

_Hai; Aa: __**sí**_

_¿daiyoubu ka?: __**¿Estas bien?**_

_Bakarayo: __**estúpido cretino; estúpido idiota**_

_Matte: __**espera**_

**_Quiero darles las gracias de corazón a quienes han seguido esta historia...ustedes son quienes me inspiran a seguir...muchas gracias por su apoyo._**

**_No se les olvide enviar sus comentarios...son sólo cinco minutitos hacer un review...por fa (ri-chan pone ojitos de suplica) no se queden con las ganas de decir lo que piensan...aquí estaré esperando sus comentarios y gustosa los leeré..._**

**_Quisiera aprovechar para decirles que hace poco publiqué un one-shot alternativo y me gustaría mucho que pasaran a leerlo y que me enviaran sus review con su opinión sobre la historia..._**

**_Y también darle las gracias enormemente a las lectoras que ya lo leyeron y me dieron sus palabras de aliento...muchas gracias y estaré considerando convertir esa historia en una serie, pero el tiempo lo decidirá...por ahora...muchas gracias por su tiempo..._**

**_Nos vemos en una próxima entrega..._**

**_Besos ri-chan_**

**_Matta nee_**


	8. La promesa de los Mayade parte I

_**Bueno…aquí llegué un poco antes de lo previsto…no acostumbro publicar un jueves pero debido a planes inesperados me vi en la obligación de hacerlo…la verdad es que me voy de viaje hoy (jueves) en la tarde y regreso el lunes así que para no tardar preferí publicar antes de irme…**_

_**Sin más nada que decir…espero que disfruten de esta nueva entrega…el comienzo de la trama de la historia…muchas gracias y disfruten…**_

Los personajes incluidos en esta historia (a excepción de Soiyiro Mayade) le pertenecen únicamente a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

**-blablabla- **comentario

_**-blablabla- **_pensamientos

**Decisiones del corazón**

Capítulo VIII: **La promesa de los Mayade** **(parte I)**

**"Conversaciones y malentendidos****"**

Los rayos del sol cada vez se volvían más rojizos mientras que este se ocultaba en el horizonte y las primeras estrellas daban su aparición en la inmensidad del anaranjado cielo.

El nuevo estudiante de la Furikan caminaba distraído por las calles con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija en el suelo pensando en lo ocurrido en su primer interesante día en su nueva escuela.

Estaba algo, mejor dicho, estaba muy confundido. Lo primero fue encontrarse con el novio de Akane, parecía que ella quedó igual de sorprendida al escuchar eso de parte del chico de la coleta.

-_**¿Su prometido? Que extraño…Akane nunca me comentó nada sobre eso a pesar de hablarme mucho sobre Ranma ¿se le habrá olvidado? Bueno…yo también olvido cosas…quizás se le pasó por alto-**_

Lo segundo fue la pelea que hubo en el almuerzo ¿Quiénes eran esas chicas? ¿Acaso ellas también tenían un interés especial por Ranma? Si ese chico era el novio y prometido de Akane ¿Por qué ellas peleaban por él? Tenía que admitir que todas esas chicas eran muy bellas, pero, se les notaba a lo lejos que estaban algo locas ¿Acaso en esa escuela siempre era así? Estaba comenzando a temer por su vida y apenas era su primer día ¿Qué más podía pasar?

Entre tantas vueltas de cabeza y más enredos de pensamientos llegó a las puertas del hotel donde se estaba hospedando. Cuando fue a entrar en el edificio giró su rostro a su izquierda encontrándose que en la entrada estaba estacionado un auto color negro.

**_-¡Sonna!- _**caviló angustiado para luego entrar casi corriendo y comenzar a subir el par de pisos prácticamente saltando en las escaleras a una velocidad asombrosa hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación-**_no puede ser...no puede estar aquí...por favor...que no sea quien yo pienso-_**

Cuando metió la llave en la puerta y la abrió de sopetón quedó estático con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos observando a la persona que se encontraba dentro del cuarto.

-**¿Qué estas haciendo tú aquí?- **preguntó despertándose del pequeño letargo frunciendo el ceño denotando un total desacuerdo con aquella aparición.

Los faroles de las calles comenzaron a encenderse. En la carretera iba caminando lentamente arrastrando los pies el chico del paraguas amarillo, el cual tenía como sistema de apoyo una larga vara con la cual se mantenía en pie.

Se detuvo y observó los alrededores.

**-¿Itai koko wa, doko nanda?-** gritó alterado para luego lanzar un pesado suspiro y comenzar nuevamente a caminar. Desde que abandonó la escuela Furikan después de observar como Akane mandaba a volar a Ranma al espacio exterior, no tenía la más mínima en donde se encontraba. Llevaba horas caminando por aquellas calles y estaba sumamente cansado.

**_-ese bakayaro de Ranma...es un insensato...la pobre de Akane-san no se merece tanto sufrimiento...-_**

Levantó la mirada y pudo ver a una chica que se acercaba a él la cual no parecía estar pendiente por donde iba. Entre cerró los ojos para poder identificarla y se percató que era Akane quien venía caminando rápidamente con los puños apretados a cada lado de su cintura y murmurando cosas por lo bajo.

**-estúpido cretino…es un imbécil…un…un…LO DETESTO…de seguro esta pasándola de lo lindo con Ukyo comiendo okonomiyakis y pasando tiempo a solas- **

Aumento la velocidad de su caminata roja de la rabia. Aun seguía aturdida por lo acontecido en el gimnasio pero los celos la tenían algo controlada. Era obvio que Ukyo se aprovecharía de ese tiempo a solas con Ranma para tratar de conquistarlo y sabía muy bien que el muy idiota no haría nada para impedirlo.

-**Ranma…eres un…un… IMBÉCIL- **gruñó lanzando un puñetazo hacía adelante con todas sus fuerzas descargando su furia.

Sintió como golpeó algo y levantó la mirada algo confundida para encontrarse que su puño estaba estampado justo en medio del rostro del chico del paraguas- **¿Ryoga-kun?- **musitó desubicada apartando su mano.

Estaba tan concentrado en adivinar el por que de la furia de la chica que apenas pudo reaccionar cuando vio venir un puñetazo directo hacía su cara.

Terminó en el piso con la marca del puño de la chica en el rostro y con el signo Takajashi en ambas manos notablemente inconciente y con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

A los minutos comenzó a abrir los ojos parpadeando varias veces intentado aclarar la vista y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de la peli-azul con un gesto claro de preocupación.

-**Ryoga-kun ¿daiyoubu ka?- **preguntó mientras que lo ayudaba a sentarse- **en verdad lo lamento mucho…no te vi…que vergüenza ¿te golpee muy fuerte?- **

El muchacho estaba terminando de despertarse y sintió un agudo dolor proveniente de su nariz y se llevó las manos a la zona afectada. Cuando escuchó la intranquila voz de la chica reaccionó de golpe.

-**Akane-san….Iie…Iie…genki desu…no me dolió…para nada- **afirmó riendo poco natural- **no tienes de que preocuparte…no me dolió en lo absoluto- **agregó para luego reír escandalosamente sin despegar sus manos de su sangrante nariz.

-**me alegro…me preocupe mucho- **confesó aliviada dedicándole una tierna sonrisa ocasionando un fuerte sonrojo de parte del muchacho.

-**¿te preocupaste? Yo…yo…etto…no tienes por que hacerlo…no soy tan débil…- **mencionó nervioso jugando con sus pulgares mientras que se desangraba por la nariz.

La chica sacó un pañuelo de su maletín y se le ofreció- **ten…será mejor que te limpies…espero que no deje marca- **expresó un poco avergonzada.

El muchacho la miró embobado para luego recibirle el pequeño pedazo de tela.

-**por cierto Akane-san ¿estabas enojada por algo?- **preguntó mientras que se limpiaba la zona afectada notando como ella fruncía el ceño levemente- **¿El cretino de Ranma volvió a meter la pata otra vez?- **agregó divertido haciendo que ella sonriera levemente.

**-hai...Ranma es un estúpido- _idiota, imbécil, mujeriego, pervertido y muchas otras cosas más-_** caviló apretando los puños con fuerza mientras que un aura roja comenzaba a rodearla por completo siendo observada por el ahora asustado muchacho que la veía con temor.

-**¿Te…te…en…encuentras bien Akane-san?- **preguntó con la voz temblorosa observando a la furiosa muchacha que al parecer estaba sumida en su mundo de pensamientos.

Akane sacudió la cabeza regresando al mundo de los vivos y con una sonrisa asintió- **estoy bien…es solo que he tenido un extraño día…eso es todo-**

**-ya veo…todos tenemos un día extraño en ciertas ocasiones- **observó su alrededor-**¿Aún estamos en Nerima verdad?-**preguntó confundido haciendo que ella riera poco natural mientras que una gotita estilo anime rodaba por su mejilla.

-**hai…no fuiste muy lejos- **contentó divertida ocasionándole un leve sonrojo al muchacho.

Él comenzó a reír frenéticamente- **bue…bueno…al menos no estoy al otro lado del mundo- **rascándose la nunca, recordó cierto detalle que para él era muy importante-**¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- **interrogó sonrosado y jugando con sus pulgares.

-**¿Cuál favor?- **algo extrañada por el estado de nerviosismo en que él había echo la pregunta.

-**podrías…etto… ¿podrías llevarme al restaurante de Ukyo?- **mientras hablaba sus mejillas se iban tornando de un carmín intenso.

Akane abrió más los ojos por la sorpresa y luego una pícara sonrisa adornó su rostro- **¿Quieres ir a ver a Ukyo?- **preguntó acusadora ampliando su sonrisa al ver como el muchacho agachaba la cabeza con la cara roja como un tomate- **no tienes por que avergonzarte…si quieres verla…te acompañare- **

**-¿honto ka?- **mencionó emocionado levantando la mirada- **digo ¿en serio me acompañarás?- **volvió a preguntar pero esta vez fingiendo indiferencia.

-**hai- **respondió animada-_**aunque en estos momentos el baka de Ranma debe estar allá…lástima por ti Ukyo…pero creo que dañare tu tiempo a solas con él- **_frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Desvió la mirada al sonrojado pero feliz muchacho y lo tomó de la mano- **muy bien…vayamos a visitar a Ukyo- **expresó jalando al joven el cual se dejó llevar un poco nervioso por ese atrevimiento de la chica al tomarle la mano.

En la casa Tendo, Kasumi se encontraba barriendo la entrada cuando sintió como un auto se estacionaba en la puerta. Observó como dos individuos se bajaban del vehículo, un señor de bigote en forma de candado con apariecia pulcra y bien presentada y un joven de cabellos negros que parecía no muy feliz con la situación.

**-Bienvenidos ¿Se les ofrece algo señores?- **preguntó amablemente la mayor de las Tendo con una encantadora sonrisa.

-**buenas tardes...-**saludó el hombre con voz gruesa y formal- **venimos a discutir un asunto con el señor Tendo ¿Se encuentra?**

La chica asintió- **adelante...ahora mismo voy a llamarlo- **mencionó comenzando a caminar seguida por el formal hombre y el disgustado muchacho que bufó molesto metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Se detuvo algo desconcertado al pensar en lo dicho anteriormente y analizó la situación.

**_-¿Tendo?- _**abrió los ojos de sopetón y luego se pegó en la frente con la palma de la mano maldiciendo por lo bajo.

La tarde había caído y la noche apareció en escena.

-**Muy bien…aquí tienes otra ración Ran-chan- **mencionó animada la castaña mientras que le pasaba un plato con el okonomiyaki al chico de la trenza que estaba terminándose su tercer plato.

-**muchas gracias Uchan- **contestó con la boca llena recibiendo el plato y comenzando a comer con ganas.

Acomodó el poco desorden que había echo y limpiándose las manos con uno de los paños que tenía cerca, salió de la cocina y se acercó al muchacho que estaba muy concentrado en devorar lo que quedaba de su plato.

-**entonces ¿no tienes idea de quien sea ese chico?- **volvió a preguntar mientras que se sentaba junto a él- **¿Akane no te dijo nada?-**

Ranma terminó de tragar con dificultad- **según ella…lo conoció el sábado…sinceramente ese tipo no me cae muy bien- **espetó con el ceño levemente fruncido- **pero ella piensa que es un angelito de Dios…es una tonta- **añadió con un toque de celos.

-**moou…- **recordó el acontecimiento anterior cuando los encontró en la escuela-**por cierto ¿Qué ocurrió antes de yo llegar al gimnasio?- **la pregunta hizo que él se atragantara y comenzara a toser fuertemente- **¿sucedió algo entre Akane y tú?- **sonriendo pícaramente dándole unas palmadas en la espalda para que no terminara muerto por ahogamiento.

Después de recuperarse del ahogo sufrido, comenzó a decir incoherencias antes de poder hablar bien-**¿Na…ni? Etto…yo…Iie…Iie…no pasó na…nada- **intentó parecer convincente pero el severo ataque de nervios que tenía hacía que eso fuera casi imposible.

-**¿en serio? cuando los vi estaban muy rojos y además que muy nerviosos- **inquirió ocasionando que el chico comenzara a sudar frío y empezara a negar con las manos de forma exagerada mientras que reía nervioso.

-**Iie…no…nada…no pasó nada…-**_**será mi mejor amiga pero no puedo decirle que Akane y yo nos besamos…-**_ olvidó por un momento la razón del ataque de nervios recordando lo que para él pareció un sueño echo realidad-_**es cierto…nos besamos- **_de un momento a otro tenía una sonrisa bobalicona recordando cada instante.

Ukyo se le quedó mirando algo extrañada, pero, para no presionar más al nervioso muchacho prefirió dejar de preguntar**-si tú lo dices…te creo-**alzando los hombros, un breve silencio inundó el escenario.

Lo miró de reojo y pudo ver como él estaba algo ido de la realidad, supuso que estaba preocupado por el nuevo compañero de clases y su conexión con Akane.

- **Ran-chan…no tienes de que preocuparte…Akane y ese chico apenas se conocen…y tú la conoces a ella desde hace mucho tiempo…no creo que ella se interese en alguien con solo dos días de conocerlo- **añadió muy sonriente dándole unas palmaditas a su amigo.

Ranma despertó del pequeño trance en que se encontraba y le sonrió por aquel intento de ánimo- **¿en serio lo crees?- **ella asintió con esmero- **espero que sea así…con todo lo que ha pasado no se si…- **se detuvo al imaginar a la chica en brazos del nuevo conocido haciendo que apretara los puños de la furia siendo observado por la castaña que nuevamente lo miraba algo asustada.

-**¿Ranma? ¿Estas bien?-**

**-¿nani?- **dijo reaccionando de golpe- **si…estoy bien...- **rascándose la nuca observando el plato delante de él. Ella le sonrió y continuó alentándolo.

**-no tienes por que estas así Ranma...Akane no se interesaría por ese chico tan pronto- **levantó la mirada y colocó su dedo índice de la mano derecha sobre la comisura de los labios- **aunque han habido excepciones- **observó como el muchacho había agachado la cabeza notablemente abrumado e intentó animarlo nuevamente- **Akane no se interesaría por otro...no tienes por que ponerte así...aunque se ve que se llevan bien-**lo último lo dijo en voz baja olvidándose por un momento de su amigo que tenía un aura azul fantasmagórica rodeándolo por completo.

**-shimatta- **musitó decaído recostándose en la barra con los brazos como almohadas.

En vez de animarlo, estaba haciendo que el pobre muchacho se sintiera más mal de lo que ya estaba- **espera Ranma...que se lleven bien no significa nada...-**intentó corregirse riendo nerviosa haciendo que él la mirara de reojo- **Conoces a Akane desde hace mucho tiempo atrás...ella no es de esas que se enamoran fácilmente...aunque sea un muchacho tan apuesto y amable como ese tal Soiyiro- **una gotita estilo anime rodó por su frente al notar como otra vez el chico de la trenza volvía a recostarse en la barra con un poco de fantasmitas a su alrededor.

_-**esto de alentar a los amigos es más difícil de lo que pensé...estoy metiendo la pata- **_pensó buscando la mejor manera de alentarlo- **Ranma...Akane y ese chico son solo amigos...ella no te engañaría...de eso estoy completamente segura- **suspiró de alivio al ver como él sonreía apenas apoyando esa idea.

**-muchas gracias por intentar animarme Ukyo...en verdad te lo agradezco- **dijo con un tono suave y una media sonrisa observando de reojo a su amiga que le sonreía ampliamente- **yo se muy bien que Akane no es de esas chicas que se enamoran rápidamente...demo...ese chico es muy diferente a mi...me di cuenta con solo hablar con él...tal vez por eso a ella le interesa...por que sabe que él no la insultará o se burlará-** con el avance de sus palabras iba disminuyendo la voz hasta hablar casi en un susurro.

La castaña lo miró con dolor al escuchar esas triste palabras, él podía tener razón en ese aspecto, Akane seguramente se siente atraída por ese joven solamente por que era diferente a Ranma, sin embargo, una amistad es muy diferente al amor y estaba dispuesta a hacer que él se convenciera de eso.

**-Ranma...lo que tienes que hacer es asegurarte de que Akane no se interese por ese chico...tú tienes que actuar...no te quedes esperando que las cosas sucedan- **explicó seriamente teniendo la total atención del muchacho que la miraba algo desubicado- **tal vez tengas razón...pero tienes que entender que una amistad es muy diferente a un enamoramiento...quizás Akane solo ve a ese muchacho como un amigo...no saques conclusiones antes de saber lo que ocurre- **culminó con una gran sonrisa.

Él la miró algo sorprendido, era la primera vez que escuchaba una explicación de ese tipo, pero ella tenía razón respecto a eso, se estaba adelantando a sacar conclusiones sin saber que era lo que verdaderamente ocurría. Le sonrió agradecido a la chica.

-**estoy muy agradecido contigo Uchan...tus palabras me han ayudado mucho-** de pronto una pregunta revoloteó por su cabeza y sin esperar mucho la hizo sonora-** Ukyo ¿Desde cuando tu interés de que Akane y yo estemos juntos?-**preguntó curioso observando como las mejillas de la chica se tornaban de un ligero carmesí.

-**bue…bueno…es que como tú has sido mi mejor amigo desde la infancia lo único que quiero es que seas feliz…se que tú amas a Akane…- **se detuvo un momento al ver el notable sonrojo en las mejillas del chico, sonrió divertida por lo apenado que era su amigo- **y también estoy segura que ella te ama a ti…solo que ustedes son un par de testarudos y orgullosos que lo único que hacen es pelear por tonterías- **

**-creo que tienes razón…ambos somos muy orgullosos…y…y…también…que…que- **tartamudeó y fue bajando la voz en el avance de sus palabras.

Ukyo comprendió lo que él quería decir pero por ser tan orgulloso y muy malo con las palabras simplemente sonrió satisfecha y posó su mano en el hombro del muchacho dándole a conocer que ella había entendido lo que quería decir.

Ranma la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-**Ukyo…muchas gracias por tu ayuda…me alegra mucho que estés aquí para aconsejarme- **dijo mirándola fijamente con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

-**nandemonai…somos amigos y los amigos siempre se ayudan- **se acercó y lo abrazó- **Ran-chan…debo decirte que una vez te ame con locura y no me arrepiento de ese sentimiento…demo…las cosas han cambiado…no se que ocurrió pero ahora te quiero como mi amigo…como siempre tuvo que ser…te quiero como mi mejor amigo…y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que Akane y tú estén juntos- **aferrándose a él intentado contener las ganas de llorar, pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad.

Por primera vez era sincera al hablar sobre sus sentimientos, quizás estaba insegura de lo que sentía por cierto chico de paraguas amarillo, pero estaba segura y muy feliz de querer a Ranma como su amigo. Estaba satisfecha.

Ranma no sabía que decir, estaba impactado por lo que la chica le acababa de revelar pero le tranquilizó saber que ahora ya no tenía interés en él como su prometido, solo como amigos.

Le correspondió el abrazo con gusto.

-**Muchas gracias Ukyo…me alegra mucho que ahora las cosas por fin se arreglen…perdóname por nunca corresponder tus sentimientos pero estoy seguro que hay un chico muy desorientado que si lo hará- **lo último lo dijo con un tono burlón ocasionando un fuerte sonrojo de parte de la chica- **yo también te quiero Ukyo…mi mejor amiga…siempre te he querido-**

Se separaron con unas amplias sonrisas y la chica se secaba las lágrimas.

De pronto la castaña sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrer su espalda y con cara de pánico viró su rostro como un robot encontrándose con el chico de los colmillos en la entrada del local con un gesto que espantaba a cualquiera. Se notaba a lo lejos que estaba muy molesto.

-**Ryo…Ryoga- **balbuceó algo consternada ya que ese gesto que tenía el chico no le avisaba nada bueno-_**¿en que momento llegó? ¿Acaso habrá…-**_

-**¡Ryoga!…por fin apareciste- **dijo Ranma animado levantándose y acercándose a él ignorando el gesto de desconcierto de la chica y la fría mirada que le dedicaba el joven- **Debo decir que eres un suertudo- **agregó dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro con una amplia sonrisa.

Ryoga miró por unos momentos a la chica y luego observó al chico de la coleta en frente de él con esa sonrisa que para él significaba la de un traidor descarado.

Apretó los puños con fuerzas hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y con toda la ira al límite golpeó a Ranma en el rostro tirándolo al suelo.

-**Maldito bastardo- **susurró entre dientes aún con el brazo estirado- **eres un miserable de lo peor-**

**-¿pero qué rayos te pasa imbécil?- **preguntó Ranma desde el suelo con la mano en la mejilla- **¿Acaso te volviste loco?- **

-**¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? Sinceramente…eres de lo peor- **dijo elevando la voz observando como el chico de la coleta se levantaba del suelo.

-**¿de qué estas hablando?- **espetó enojado.

-**Ryoga…no es lo crees…te lo aseguro- **musitó Ukyo llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes mientras se acercaba- **estas confundiendo las cosas...Ranma y yo...- **

-**¿De que hablas?- **volvió a insistir Ranma obviamente confundido- **¿De qué rayos me estoy perdiendo?- **exclamó frustrado por no entender la situación.

-**no estoy confundiendo nada…se lo que pasa…lo que no entiendo es como este miserable puede ser tan descarado…eres un animal…no puedo creer que lo supiéramos de esta forma…primero Shampoo ahora con Ukyo…eres un maldito insensato- **fue elevando la voz hasta casi gritar observando con furia al otro muchacho que con el avance de sus palabras su enojo se incrementaba- **No solo le haces daño a Akane-san que sufre mucho por tu culpa...también quieres lástimar a Ukyo...más te vale no hacerla sufrir ¿entendido?- **amenazó entre dientes.

-**ahora si me enojé…no se de que estas hablando pero te voy a dar tu merecido por estar de hablador- **cuando fue a levantar la mano para golpear al otro chico, Ukyo lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-**Ya basta Ranma…yamete- **rogó preocupada haciendo que él la mirara por un momento y luego bajara el brazo dejando a un lado su intención de golpear al chico frente a él- **Ryoga…no es lo que crees…te lo seguro...demo ¿A qué te referiste cuando dijiste supiéramos? ¿Acaso no llegaste por tu cuenta?- **añadió con la voz temblorosa imaginándose lo peor.

Ranma abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y tragó en seco al fin comprendiendo cual era el problema. Volteó el rostro como un robot a mirar al otro chico que había agachado la cabeza apretando los puños.

-**Ryoga…no me digas que…-**mencionó la castaña y vio con horror como el muchacho asentía levemente. Se llevó las manos a la boca- **¡shimatta! Estamos en gravísimos problemas Ranma- **musitó alterada zarandeando con fuerza al chico de la coleta dejándolo medio mareado.

-**¿A qué te refieres Ukyo? No entiendo a que te estas refiriendo con esos problemas- **dijo algo desubicado mientras ella lo sacudía como si un muñeco se tratara.

La chica lo soltó dejándolo viendo estrellitas. Sacudió la cabeza recuperándose y primero vio a Ryoga y luego a Ukyo, volvió a ver al chico y luego a la joven, los miró rápidamente hasta que el joven de la mochila habló.

-**idiota inconciente- **gruñó haciendo que él lo viera entre enojado y extrañado- **¿no entiendes nada verdad? Lo mismo que vi yo también lo vio otra persona la cual me acompañó hasta aquí- **explicó girándose para dirigirse a la entrada- **piensa y te darás cuenta a quien me estoy refiriendo-**

Una especie de punzada azotó su pecho al momento de escuchar ese comentario. Se quedó estático con la mirada perdida al infinito con la boca abierta a más no poder. Obviamente estaba conmocionado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Ryoga observó al desconcertado muchacho con una especie de tic nervioso en un ojo y balbuceando incoherencia luego desvió la mirada a la castaña que por lo visto también estaba algo afectada. Soltó una risa amarga y se giró para comenzar a caminar fuera del local.

En ese momento Ukyo regresó a la realidad y notó como él se iba y con la desesperación al límite se acercó rápidamente.

-**Ryoga ¡matte! No te vayas- **suplicó tomándolo del brazo haciendo que la mirara- **déjame explicarte- **

-**No Ukyo…yo entendí…no quiero explicaciones…no quiero escuchar lo que siempre supe- **dijo mirándola con dolor y una sonrisa triste haciendo que ella lo soltara desconcertada y con el corazón encogido- **Adiós Ukyo-**

Intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta. Quería explicarle pero su boca no emitía ningún sonido ¿Así era el miedo al saber que pierdes lo que más quieres?

Se llevó una mano al pecho y se percató como su corazón latía sin control ¿Era así de obvio? ¿Cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta antes? Levantó la mirada encontrándose que el chico de la enorme mochila había desaparecido.

Lo buscó con la mirada en los alrededores y la entristeció al no tener éxito en su búsqueda.

**-Ryoga- **susurró con la mano en su pecho observando con tristeza la calle oscura frente a ella donde pasaba un perro el cual se sentó a mitad de la calle a bostezar y rascarse la oreja con la pata para luego seguir su camino.

Cruzando en la esquina estaba él sentado con sus piernas flexionadas y abrazándose a sí mismo con la mirada opacada y vidriosa.

-_**¿Por qué me siento tal mal? ¿Por qué siento que mi corazón esta desgarrado? ¿Por qué me afectó tanto verlos así?- **_se preguntó levantando la cabeza y fijando la mirada en el cielo nocturno que estaba siendo cubierto por nubes negras- **Ukyo-**

La chica seguía parada en el mismo lugar y sacudió la cabeza al recordar cierto detalle muy importante referente al problema.

-_**¡shimatta! Es cierto- **_caviló entrando a la velocidad de la luz encontrándose con Ranma que seguía en el mismo lugar y del mismo modo.

-**Ranma…Ran-chan…Ranma despierta- **lo llamó agitándolo suavemente pero se estaba cansando de hacerlo y que no reaccionara- **¡MALDICIÓN RANMA DESPIERTA!- **gritó con la paciencia al límite estampándolo en el suelo con su espátula.

-**kuso- **gruñó desde el suelo- **¿Por qué me golpeaste?- **protestó levantándose del suelo frotándose el enorme chichón en la cabeza.

-**DEJA DE ESTAR PARADO AQUÍ SIN HACER NADA…RYOGA PIENSA QUE TU Y YO ESTAMOS JUNTOS Y LO QUE PIENSA ÉL TAMBIEN LO PIENSA ELLA ASI QUE LÁRGATE A EXPLICARLE ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE- **gritó exasperada mientras que le señalaba la salida completamente sin aire por la rápido que habló.

-**es cierto…tengo que irme- **musitó recordando lo que había pasado. Se acercó a la salida y antes de salir la observó de reojo- **¿Qué pasará con Ryoga? ¿Podrás explicarle?- **

**-no lo se…lo buscaré y le explicaré…pero te aseguro que arreglaré las cosas- **sonrió dulcemente. Se acercó a él y de un empujón lo sacó del lugar- **¡date prisa! Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo-**ordenó seria haciendo que él riera agradecido y comenzara a correr en dirección a la casta Tendo.

Las gotas del cielo comenzaron a descender y a mojar las vías con insistencia. Las pocas personas que aun transitaban por las calles buscaban con urgencia algún lugar para refugiarse de la lluvia que cada vez se intensificaba más.

Mientras que las demás personas corrían en busca de protección Akane caminaba lentamente con la cabeza gacha y sin que le importara mojarse. Estaba ya empapada de la cabeza a los pies pero no le prestaba atención a ese problema.

Se detuvo sin levantar la mirada apretando el puño derecho con fuerza ya que en la otra mano tenía el empapado maletína, estaba temblando levemente por los sollozos. El agua de la lluvia se mezclaba con las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas con velocidad.

Por desgracia para Ryoga y ella llegaron al restaurante justamente cuando Ranma le decía a Ukyo que siempre la había querido y se separaban del fuerte abrazo con unas deslumbrantes sonrisas. Apenas podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, sintió como si la apuñalaran en la espalda.

Sintió todo su mundo venirse abajo, las ganas de llorar le llegaron de pronto y sin pensar en más se echó a correr lejos de allí dejando al muchacho de los colmillos parado en el local igual de consternado.

A pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos, las discusiones y peleas que habían tenido desde que se conocieron nunca había abandonado la esperanza de poder por fin ser correspondida por él, lo que venía ocurriendo a lo largo del fin de semana incluyendo lo que sucedió en la clase con Soiyiro y el beso que se dieron en el gimnasio le había echo creer que tal vez había una mínima oportunidad para ellos, pero lo que sus ojos observaron fue una puñalada para su corazón.

Ahora estaba en medio de la calle dejándose mojar por el agua que caía del cielo tratando de calmar el profundo dolor que embargaba su alma en ese instante.

Le llegó a la mente ese beso que se dieron en el gimnasio antes de que llegara Ukyo y se saboreó los labios aún teniendo esa sensación y el sabor de los labios de Ranma juntándose con los suyos en aquel baile de caricias que solo con él había disfrutado.

Rió amargamente mientras las lágrimas seguían mezclándose con las gotas que resbalaban de su cabello y corrían por su rostro.

Se llevó el antebrazo izquierdo a la cara y se limpió el rostro.

-**¿Doushite? ¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho?- **se preguntó sonriendo tristemente-** ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti?- **levantó la mirada cerrando los ojos por las gotas que chocaban contra su rostro- **si tú eres feliz con ella…entonces no puedo hacer nada- **

Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras que la rabia y la tristeza se mezclaban en su corazón- **eres un imbécil- **susurró abrazándose así misma. El frío de la lluvia comenzaba a penetrar su piel, era mejor regresar a casa.

Cuando fue a dar el primer paso escuchó como alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad a ella a grandes zancadas chapoteando en los charcos formados en la calle.

Apretó los párpados a igual que los puños sabiendo muy bien de quien se trataba. No quería, no podía permitirse que él la viera sufriendo por él, su orgullo jamás lo permitiría, si él quería estar con Ukyo entonces ella no demostraría ninguna oposición contra eso.

-**Akane-** dijo Ranma-chan entre jadeos intentado recuperar el aliento por la carrera que había echo, se inclinó un poco colocando las manos en las rodillas recuperando su respiración normal-** necesito…necesito hablarte…escúchame yo…-**

-**no hables- **ordenó fríamente sin llegar a voltearse- **no quiero…no necesito escucharte…escuché suficiente y con eso me basta- **

-**demo…no es lo que parece…yo…- **

-**hoy…lo que ha pasado hoy en el gimnasio…fue un error…fue un simple error que nunca debió ocurrir…-**sentenció dejando completamente sin habla a la pelirroja que sintió como el corazón se le desgarraba lenta y dolorosamente.

-**¿De verdad crees eso?-**preguntó dolido intentado tragar el nudo que de pronto apareció en su garganta- **Voltéate y dime que fue un error…al menos ten la decencia de verme a la cara-** exigió casi en grito intentado contener las lágrimas que amenazaban recorrer su rostro.

La chica dio un fuerte respingo que soltó el maletín por la rudeza de aquellas palabras. Tragó duro y con lentitud se volteó encontrándose con la fiera mirada de la chica.

-**¡DIME! Vuelve a decir que fue una equivocación como tú dijiste…-** exclamó acercándose a ella la cual dio un paso hacía atrás un poco asustada por aquella actitud- **¿Acaso no te atreves a decirme que fue un error viéndole a la cara?- **volvió a insistir a poca distancia de ella.

Akane temblaba en su interior, estaba asustada por aquella extraña actitud adoptada por el muchacho. A pesar de ser una chica seguía transmitiendo con su mirada, con su voz, con su forma de ser aquel chico del cual se había enamorado. Seguía siendo Ranma en su interior y era algo involuntario sentirse nerviosa por esa cercanía.

Volvió a tragar duro y le miró desafiante- **no se por que estas tan molesto si estabas tan feliz con Ukyo en el restaurante…que haya sido un error debe ser bueno para ti-**masculló entre dientes haciendo que la furia de la pelirroja sobre pasara el límite- **me imagino que besarte con una marimacho debe ser frustrante para ti…supongo que besarte con Ukyo es mejor- **añadió dejándose llevar por los celos y haciéndole hervir la sangre por la rabia a la chica frente a ella.

-**pero que testaruda eres…-**terminó de acortar la distancia y la abrazó con fuerza dejando impactada a la pobre muchacha que quedó en Shock total- **Si tú crees que es un error es tu problema por que yo no lo considero así y si no estuviera convertido en chica te lo demostraría-**

-**Ran…Ranma-** apenas pudo decir con la voz entre cortada intentando reaccionar de aquel inesperado acto por parte de la pelirroja.

-**Akane…yo…- **se aferró más a ella a la vez que tragaba duro- **lo que viste allá fue…- **levantó la mirada y pudo ver a Kasumi que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos vestida con un impermeable amarillo y un par de paraguas en las manos.

Parpadeó rápidamente percatándose en la situación en que se encontraba y se preguntó como terminó así, tenía muy bien abrazada a la menor de las Tendo y sintió que el corazón de un momento a otro se le iba a salir del pecho.

Se separó de ella a la velocidad de un rayo totalmente rojo viéndola con cara de pánico esperando un posible mazazo de parte de la chica. Akane levantó su desconcertada mirada e hizo contacto visual con él.

En ese momento la mayor de las Tendo llegó.

-**chicos…por fin los encuentro…salí a buscarlos…nos tenían un poco preocupados- **dijo Kasumi un poco ajetreada pero sin abandonar esa dulce sonrisa- **en la casa los estamos esperando…- **les pasó un paraguas a cada uno-**tengan…se van a resfriar sino se cambian rápido…no debieron haberse empapado de esa manera- **añadió algo sorprendida.

Akane recibió su paraguas y sin decir nada se giró y comenzó a caminar seguida por Kasumi que recogió el maletín del suelo y dio unos pasos.

-**¿Qué sucede Ranma-chan?- **preguntó la mayor de las Tendo observando con curiosidad a la pelirroja que estaba parada en el mismo lugar con un gesto de total desconcierto.

-**¿nani?- **mencionó inerte reaccionando de su pequeño estado de shock mental-**Na…nada…no…suce…sucede nada-**riendo nerviosamente mientras que se rascaba la nuca levemente sonrojado.

Caminaron en silencio uno detrás del otro. Akane iba de primera con el paraguas muy bien sujetado y con un estado de nerviosismo levemente alto. Cuando por fin pudo despertar del trance en que estaba los nervios comenzaron a hacer de las suyas en su cuerpo. Ahora estaba mucho más confundida por lo que había pasado y asustada por lo que podía ocurrir.

-_**¿Qué paso allá? ¿Ranma me abrazó? ¡Shimatta! No se que demonios esta pasando…estoy tan confundida- **_pensó levemente alterada- _**¿Qué le está pasando? Primero eso de que somos novios…luego ese beso y ahora ¿me abraza y dice eso?-**_

Recordó lo que Ryoga había dicho en la hora del almuerzo sobre la pelea que Ranma había tenido con Mousse y lo que había visto en el restaurante de la cocinera de okonomiyakis.

Se detuvo un instante analizando lo sucedido-_**Primero pelea por Shampoo…se le declaró a Ukyo…ahora ¿Qué sigue? ¿Irá a cantarle a Kodashi en el balcón de su mansión?-**_

Abrió los ojos a más no poder consiguiendo una respuesta que para ella era la más lógica y frunció completamente el ceño_**-ahora me doy cuenta de todo…ese estúpido lo que quiere es tenernos a todas a sus pies…pues conmigo se equivocó…no soy como ellas…si cree que puedo estar arrastrándome por él como las demás pues esta completamente loco- **_

Comenzó a caminar más rápido con la rabia y los celos incrementándose rápidamente y apretando el mango del paraguas con tal fuerza que dejó la marcas de sus dedos en él.

-_**eres un mujeriego…un cretino…Ranma no baka-**_

Kasumi también apresuró el paso al ver como su hermana se alejaba rápidamente dejando a la pelirroja atrás, la cual estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de nada.

- _**¿Cómo pude abrazarla de esa manera? Además ¿Le dije que para mi no fue un error? ¿Cómo tuve el valor para eso? Estaba tan molesto por su terquedad que no medí mis acciones…si Kasumi no fuera llegado ¿Qué hubiera pasado?-**_

Se detuvo con la mirada fija en el suelo recordando cada una de las palabras dichas por Akane.

-_**Dijo que fue un error ¿Es lo que piensa? ¿En serio no le importó? Eso significa que no siente nada por mí- **_entristeció la mirada-** ¿Será verdad que no siente lo mismo que yo?- **se preguntó y levantó la mirada para encontrarse completamente solo en mitad de la calle- **¿En donde se metieron?- **

Sacudió la cabeza las buscó con la mirada y apenas pudo divisar a lo lejos el llamativo impermeable color amarillo que llevaba puesto Kasumi- **¡Oe! ESPERENME- **gritó empezando a correr.

Llegaron a la entrada de la casa y Akane se percató de que un auto negro estaba estacionado en frente de la puerta.

-**¿Y de quien es ese auto?- **preguntó extrañada mientras que lo inspeccionaba con la vista.

Kasumi la alcanzó y sin decir nada la empujó levemente para que entrara en la casa- **será mejor que entres…te vas a resfrías si sigues con esa ropa mojada- **comentó sonriente evitando responder la pregunta de su hermana.

Ranma llegó al minuto y observó el auto con extrañeza, alzó los hombros y corrió para adentrarse a la casa.

-**TADAIMA- **saludó Akane mientras que escurría el paraguas en la puerta. Kasumi entró segundos después que ella quitándose el impermeable.

-**Akane-chan será mejor que te vayas a cambiar…no quiero que te enfermes- **sugirió amablemente sonriéndole con dulzura mientras le entregaba el maletín- **cuando estés lista baja a la sala que hay algo que otousan tiene que decirte-**

La peli-azul asintió igual de sonriente recibiendo el bolso- **esta bien…bajaré dentro de unos minutos-** y sin decir más se dirigió a su habitación completamente intrigada por aquello que le iban a decir.

Kasumi le dijo lo mismo a Ranma que al igual que Akane asintió sin decir mucho y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse ropa y naturalmente pasar por el baño para mojarse con agua caliente.

Después de un rato Akane ya se había cambiado el uniforme mojado y se había puesto una falda blanca con una blusa rosada, estaba intrigada por ese algo que le iban a decir y también quería saber de quien era el auto en al entrada.

Salió de su habitación pensando en lo ocurrido en ese día y cuando iba a bajar las escaleras se encontró con Ranma que también iba en la misma dirección.

-**Akane yo…-**no pudo decir más por que la peli-azul le dedicó una fiera mirada y sin decir nada bajó las escaleras dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-_**Estúpido egocéntrico…no te voy a dejar hablar…no voy a dejarme engañar por tus palabras- **_caviló ella caminando con fiereza hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontró con su familia reunidos y también a dos invitados más.

-**¿Qué haces aquí?- **preguntó desconcertada observando a uno de los presentes que estaban sentando en el puesto de Ranma.

-_**pero ¿Qué rayos le pasa ahora? Sinceramente no entiendo a las mujeres-**_pensó irritado caminando con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados chocando con Akane que seguía parada en el mismo lugar.

Iba a reprochar pero desvió la mirada al centro del salón llevándose la sorpresa de que todos estaban reunidos incluyendo la presencia de dos nuevos presentes.

-**¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí?- **interrogó con el ceño fruncido entre confundido y desconfiado.

Estaban todos en sus mismos lugares, la excepción es que uno de los invitados estaba sentado en su puesto y en medio de su padre y el de Akane había un señor vestido con traje de ejecutivo y mostraba a lo lejos que era alguien con carácter fuerte y dominante.

-**Akane-san…Ranma…yo…sinceramente no quería estar en esta situación-** confesó el joven rascándose la nuca notablemente frustrado suspirando pesadamente y agachando la cabeza.

-**Akane siéntate en tu puesto…Ranma siéntate al lado de madre por favor-**ordenó tranquilamente el señor Tendo con su pipa en la mano- **hay algo que queremos comentarles-**

Ranma se sentó levemente irritado mientras veía como Akane se sentaba junto al otro joven-**¿y bien? ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? No entiendo nada- **exigió molesto cruzando los brazos y observando de reojo a la pareja junto a él, principalmente vigilando al nuevo invitado.

**-antes que nada quiero presentarme formalmente…- **espetó el hombre de traje- **mi nombre es Takijiro Mayade…padre de Soiyiro- **señalando al muchacho que estaba frente a él con la cabeza gacha notablemente frustrado.

-**¿Su padre?- **susurró Akane sorprendida volteando a verlo ya que escuchaba como maldecía por lo bajo.

-**A soiyiro-kun ya lo conocemos…es amigo de Akane ¿ne hermanita?- **explicó Nabiki sonriendo maliciosa observando a Ranma el cual fruncía el ceño claramente molesto- **también es su nuevo compañero de clases-**

-_**¿Qué demonios hace ese aquí? Ya tengo suficiente con tenerlo en la escuela…además ¿Qué hace sentado en mi puesto?- **_caviló el joven artista marcial sin dejar de observar al peli-negro.

Soiyiro se acercó a la jovencita a su lado-**Akane…quiero que sepas que no tengo nada que ver con esto- **le susurró en el oído de tal manera que nadie escuchara- **mi padre me obligó a venir-**

**-¿Pero qué hacen aquí?- **preguntó intrigada ignorando completamente que su ex prometido los veía como felino acechando a su presa, su gesto parecía la de un ogro.

Cuando iba a contestar la pregunta, su padre carraspeó llamando la atención de todos.

**-Mi hijo vino a Nerima con la única misión de cumplir una promesa que el señor Tendo me hizo algunos años atrás-**

**-¿Cómo fue que conoció a mi padre?- **interrogó Kasumi interesada mientras servía un poco de Té.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos y aclaró la garganta nuevamente para comenzar hablar.

-**El señor Tendo y yo nos conocimos hace quince años atrás…debido a problemas económicos…su padre me pidió un préstamo y me dijo que algún me lo pagaría con la promesa que me hizo-**

**-¿De cuanto fue el préstamo?- **atinó a preguntar la señora Nodoka. Todos pusieron sus miradas en el patriarca de la casa que comenzó a sudar frío.

Se escuchaba el cantar de los grillos por el silencio que invadió de pronto el lugar, el Señor Mayade después de unos minutos contestó a la pregunta- **veinte mil yenes.**

**-¿VEINTE MIL YENES?- **gritaron al mismo tiempo con sus rostros totalmente desencajados.

-**¿Qué planeabas hacer con tanto dinero papá?- **preguntó Akane después de recuperarse del pequeño estado de shock mental en que estaba.

­­**-pues…naturalmente fue para sustentar a la familia- **respondió mirando hacía un lado- **tenía que pagar algunas cosas que debía- **

Akane, Nabiki, Ranma y Ghenma lo miraron transmitiéndole "eso es mentira", carraspeó intentado ignorar esas acusaciones visuales.

-**lo importante es que el Señor Mayade vino desde Osaka únicamente con la intención de cumplir con una promesa que le hice hace tiempo atrás-**

**-es verdad…- **confirmó el señor de traje asintiendo la cabeza- **lo importante es el porque de nuestra visitas y eso es…-**

**-antes de que empieces con tus sermones déjame decirte algo otousan- **expresó Soiyiro poniéndose de pie aún con los brazos cruzados- **se que no te importa mi opinión por que llevo cuatro años reclamándote por esto…demo…- **tomó aire- **ESTAS DEMENTE SI CREES QUE VOY A CUMPLIR CON ESA ABSURDA PROMESA- **gritó exasperado apretando los puños intentado contener las ganas de lanzársele encima y darle su merecido.

Los demás lo vieron algo sorprendidos por aquella reacción a excepción de Nabiki que se encontraba pintándose las uñas de las manos sin prestarle atención a lo que sucedía.

Su padre ni siquiera lo miró a la cara- **Soiyi…será mejor que te sientes…es algo en que no puedes intervenir- **explicó tranquilamente.

**-qué no me digas así…escúchame bien…sabes que estoy contra mi voluntad y no voy a permitir que hagas lo que quieras con mi vida…eso es injusto- **volvió a reclamar mientras se sentaba pesadamente en el suelo con un gesto de total molestia- **fuiste tú quien me metió en todo esto-**

-**¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que su padre es igual que el mío?- **susurró Ranma viendo con fastidio la pequeña discusión con una mano en la mejilla con el codo apoyado en la mesa.

-**bueno…bueno ¿Por qué no explican de una buena vez cual es esa dichosa promesa?- **interrumpió la castaña mientras que se soplaba las uñas para secarlas.

Soiyiro bufó enojado girando el rostro cuando sintió que le jalaban la manga de la camisa, la cual era de mangas largas.

-**Soiyiro-kun ¿Estás bien?- **preguntó Akane en un susurro- **¿Es algo tan malo esa promesa?-**

El chico suspiró y luego le dedicó una sonrisa- **no es tampoco algo tan catastrófico pero no me gusta que estén controlando mi vida-**

-**Entonces Tendo-kun ¿Cuál es la promesa que le hiciste al Señor Mayade?- **indagó Ghenma viendo a su amigo.

El hombre tragó duro e inspeccionó con cautela su alrededor- **bueno…la promesa es…-** nuevamente la atención de los miembros de la familia- **creo que el Señor Mayade es el más indicado para decirla- **dijo riendo y con la mano en la cabeza.

Una gota estilo anime rodó por la mejilla del nuevo invitado-_**sigue siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre- **_

**-¿Qué alguien diga de una buena vez que rayos sucede?- **exclamó Ranma levemente alterado apretando los puños sobre la mesa.

-**Según mis fuentes…hubo un compromiso entre el hijo de los Saotome y la hija menor del Señor Tendo ¿me equivoco?- **comentó el padre de Soiyiro haciendo que ambos jóvenes bajaran la mirada.

-**okaasan ¿Cómo se enteró de que Akane y yo ya no estamos comprometidos?- **susurró a su madre sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

-**cierta personita vendió información- **contestó observando de reojo a Nabiki, la cual fingió demencia rascándose la mejilla- **no te preocupes musuko…si es lo que yo creo…Akane se opondrá totalmente-**

Él la miró entre consternado y confundido tratando de interpretar esas palabras- _**¿Acaso la promesa es…- **_desconcertado miró a la peli-azul, la cual estaba con la mirada gacha- _**imposible…ella no…-**_

**-Creo que ya es hora…- **musitó el Señor Mayade poniéndose de pie- **Soiyiro…ahora es tu turno- **espetó observando al muchacho que se sonrojó levemente y agachó la cabeza- **¿Qué esperas?-**

**-No lo haré- **musitó en voz baja, se puso de pie y levantando la voz continuó- **no es justo papá…ni para mí ni para ella- **señalando a Akane que en ese momento se asustó.

-**¿De qué hablas?- **preguntó preocupada- **¡¿Cuál es el misterio?!- **exigió observando a su padre.

-**Akane…debido a que tu compromiso con Ranma se ha roto…el Señor Mayade…los Saotome y yo estuvimos hablando y…**

El joven Saotome también se puso de pie- **¡termine de decir lo que tiene que decir!- **reclamó nervioso por la situación.

-**A partir de hoy…mi hija…Akane Tendo esta comprometida con Soiyiro Mayade- **mencionó impactando a los dos jóvenes que de un momento a otro de pusieron pálidos como la leche.

-**¿Comprometida?- **murmuró Ranma con la mirada perdida y un leve tic nervioso en un ojo- _**no puede ser…Akane…-**_

Akane miró a Soiyiro, el cual estaba con la cabeza gacha y apretando los puños murmurando cosas- _**imposible…no puede ser…comprometida ¿Con Soiyiro?-**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Konnichiwa!!**_

_**Me imagino que más de uno ya se imaginaban cual era esa promesa ¿ne? Bueno…una promesa común entre la familia Tendo…jejeje…**_

_**Lo bueno…Ukyo ya esta clara en sus sentimientos …lo malo es que Akane y Ryoga entendieron mal TT-TT**_

_**Términos en Japonés:**_

_**¿Itai koko wa, doko nanda?: **__¿Dónde rayos estoy ahora? "Es la frase célebre de nuestro querido chico perdido"._

_**Etto: **__este; err; esto; pues (palabra dudativa)_

_**Hai: **__sí_

_**!sonna!: **¡No puede ser!_

_**genki desu: **estoy bien_

_**¿honto ka?: **__¿de verdad?_

_**Moou: **__oh (exclamación de frustración)_

_**¿nani?: **__¿Qué?_

_**Iie: **__no_

_**Nandemonai: **__no tiene importancia_

_**yamete: **detente_

_**Demo: **__pero_

_**¡Shimatta!: **__maldición; ¡Oh no!_

_**¡matte!: **__¡Espera!_

_**Kuso: **__mierda_

_**¡Oe!: **__¡Oye!_

_**Tadaima: **__Ya llegué; estoy en casa._

_**Okaasan: **__mamá; madre_

_**musuko: **hijo_

_**¿Qué pasará ahora que Akane esta comprometida con Soiyiro? la trama de la historia esta en su etapa cumbre…los enredos, confusiones y supuestos romances irán en incremento y los sentimientos saldrán a la luz de las maneras menos pensada.**_

_**Muchas gracias por su constante apoyo…estaré esperando sus comentarios con sus opiniones, críticas, ideas, sugerencias…todo lo que se les ocurra…si tienen alguna idea que se adapte a la historia no duden en decirla…que siempre habrá espacio para las ideas de los lectores en la historia…**_

**_Para culminar...quiero hacerle una especial invitación para que lean "por un poquito de atención" mi primer one-shot de Inuyasha...basada después del final del manga...me gustaría que cuando pudieran se pasaran por allí y lo leyeran...disfrútenlo..._**

**_Cuídense todos...hasta el próximo capítulo..._**

_**Nos vemos pronto**_

_**Matta nee**_


	9. La promesa de los Mayade parte II

_**Hola…al fin aparezco después de siglos en la oscuridad!! Bueh…en la oscuridad de mis tareas de la univ. ¬¬U…aquí les traigo otro capítulo…debo decir que no estoy muy satisfecha por el resultado de esta entrega, sin embargo, quienes lo deciden son ustedes así que…sin más que decir…espero que lo disfruten…eso espero...de verdad...XD**_

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ (a excepción de Takijiro y Soiyiro Mayade) le pertenecen únicamente a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

**-blablabla- **comentarios

_**-comentarios- **_pensamientos

**Decisiones del corazón**

Capítulo IX: **La promesa de los Mayade (parte II)**

"**El nuevo miembro de la familia"**

Los hermosos pajaritos cantaban sus vivaces melodías en las altas ramas de los árboles mientras que estos impedían que los rayos del sol chocaran por completo contra el suelo brindándole un bonito adorno de pequeñas luces como si fuera una especie de mosaico.

Un nuevo día amanecía, los rayos solares atravesaban la ventana empañando totalmente la habitación de la más joven de las Tendo. El escritorio estaba parcialmente poblado de libros y la cama ya estaba echa, en la orilla de la misma se encontraba sentada la dueña del cuarto ya con el uniforme puesto.

El cantar de las aves se escuchaba como una dulce melodía retumbando en cada rincón de la habitación.

Levantó la mirada y con lentitud dirigió sus castaños y expresivos ojos a la ventana que estaba semiabierta dejando entrar la fresca brisa de la mañana.

Apenas había podido dormir, pero ¿Quién iba a dormir con todas las cosas que habían pasado el día anterior? Con pesadez se levantó y lanzó un sonoro suspiro en señal de derrota.

-**no puedo creerlo- **murmuró en voz baja apretando los puños con fuerza recordando la gran noticia que le habían dado la noche anterior- **esto es una locura- **agregó derrotada lanzando un quejido como niña pequeña queriendo despertar de lo que parecía una pesadilla. Si antes estaba confundida, ahora lo estaba más.

El día anterior si que había estado lleno de sorpresas.

_**Flash back**_

Al momento de escuchar lo dicho por su padre sintió que la sangre dejó de correr por sus venas y el corazón se le paró por unos momentos. El silencio que había invadido la habitación era tan tenebroso que cualquier movimiento brusco sería como una explosión inminente.

El sonido leve del viento y el cantar de los grillos en el exterior era los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en el lugar, sin duda alguna, aquello no era una buena situación.

La lluvia se había detenido, el cielo poco a poco se iba despejando dejando aparecer las hermosas y brillantes estrellas que cada noche mostraban un bello espectáculo de puntos de colores.

A excepción de Soun, Takijiro y Nabiki, los demás estaban con los ojos como platos y gestos totalmente desencajados tratando de que sus neuronas comenzaran a interpretar el significado de esas palabras.

Nodoka y Kasumi se miraron entre si demostrando más preocupación que sorpresa por la noticia.

Después de unos minutos de total asombro, el primero en reaccionar fue el joven Mayade de manera no muy amable…

-**¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?!- **preguntó incrédulo- **¿Cómo acepta algo así? ¡Es su hija!- **añadió indignado tratando de comprender como es que habían llegado a tal punto, estaba seguro que ese compromiso no iba a llegar a ser oficial, pero, sus suposiciones fueron erróneas- _**Vamos Ranma…di algo…no te quedes callado como un imbécil- **_observando de reojo al traumatizado muchacho que seguía sin emitir ningún tipo de sonido, sólo por el respirar se sabía que seguía vivo.

-**tranquilo muchacho…no es algo tan malo…se que las cosas van un poco de prisa…pero…¿Qué les parece si la boda se hace dentro de un mes?- **sugirió su padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ignorando apropósito las inmensas ganas que tenía su hijo de lanzársele encima- **por lo que me han contado…su hija y mi hijo se llevan muy bien…no creo que nada resulta mal- **añadió muy seguro virando su atención al padre de la "novia" que seguía con los brazos cruzados.

Ranma sintió como lo apuñalaban en el corazón con esas palabras, en ese momento regresó del pequeño letargo mental en que estaba sumido y con los ánimos por el suelo se sentó pesadamente aguantando las ganas de ahorcar al padre de la chica.

-**bue…bueno…- **carraspeó tratando de recuperar la compostura ya que sentía perfectamente las crudas y frías miradas de los Señores Saotome- **creo que deberíamos dejar que los muchachos decidan- **mencionó dirigiendo la vista hacía la estática muchacha de cabellos azules que seguía de pie con los puños a cada lado de su cintura y la cabeza gacha.

Apenas estaba comenzando a digerir la reciente y sorpresiva noticia, pero, al momento que escuchó lo dicho por su progenitor sintió que la sangre le hirvió de la rabia.

Nuevamente pasaba lo mismo, pensó que con el rompimiento del compromiso con Ranma las cosas cambiarían, pero, se equivocó, que no la tomaran en cuenta por segunda vez la enfurecían como nunca.

Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras que un aura roja comenzaba a rodearla siendo percibida por los demás presentes que comenzaron a asustarse.

Soiyiro sintió un terrible escalofrío y con rapidez se alejó de la zona de peligro viendo con temor a la jovencita que en cualquier momento reaccionaría.

-**otousan…prepárate…creo que no vivirás para contarlo- **dijo Nabiki en medio de un bostezo observando de soslayo al aterrorizado hombre que comenzó a temblar como bebé observando a su enfurecida hija.

-**Aka…Akane…hijita…trata de tomar las cosas con calma- **pidió con la voz suave levantando las manos apoyando su idea y riendo con miedo-_** ¡Kami! ¡Ayúdame!-**_

En un rincón de la habitación estaban Soiyiro, Ghenma y Takijiro que al darse cuenta del peligro de la situación decidieron salvar sus vidas.

Con la furia fuera de límite y gracias al comentario de su padre levantó su fiera mirada para asesinar visualmente a su progenitor que tembló como gelatina y se arrastró hacía atrás hasta pegarse a la pared.

Tomó aire y con los puños a la altura de su pecho…

-**¡¿CÓMO QUE ESTOY COMPROMETIDA OTRA VEZ?! ¿ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO? ¡JAMÁS ACEPTARÉ ALGO ASÍ!- **aseveró en grito acercándose hacía su asustado padre que temía por su vida- **¡¿Cómo me haces esto?! ¡Soy tu hija!- **

-**hija…cálmate…yo…yo…lo hago por tu bien- **pudo decir en medio de tantas incoherencias por el miedo sudando frío al ver como su pequeña fiera se acercaba peligrosamente hacía él.

Una vena comenzó a palpitar con fuerza en la sien de la chica al momento de escuchar lo dicho ¿Por su bien? Eso si que era el colmo de los colmo.

-**¡¿Mi bien?! ¡¿De que demonios estás hablando?! ¡Yo no tengo por que pagar por los errores que cometiste en el pasado! No es mi culpa que hayas echo promesas que sabías que no ibas a poder cumplir ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo la que pague por tus tonterías?- **

Soun tragó duro pegándose al máximo a la pared mientras que recibía los fieros comentarios de la jovencita. Miró a su alrededor como perro desamparado buscando que alguno de los presentes se apiadara de él, pero al parecer nadie estaba dispuesto a arriesgar el pellejo por salvarlo.

Kasumi y Nodoka habían abandonado la sala en dirección a la cocina, Takijiro le decía algo a su hijo mientras que este apretaba los puños con fuerza y Ghenma pues…al ver como su indefenso amigo estaba al borde de ser comido vivo por la enojada chica sintió la necesidad de ayudarlo.

Tal vez las cosas no habían resultado como él esperaba, quizás la unión Saotome-Tendo nunca se llegara a dar, pero, aún así, Soun era su mejor amigo y pasara lo que pasara tenía que ayudarlo. Su amistad era irrompible, no importaba si Akane se casara con otro, su amistad con Tendo era algo que nunca traicionaría.

-_**Tendo-kun…no puedo abandonarte…eres mi mejor amigo y mi deber es ayudarte a salir de esta situación…un Saotome jamás abandona a sus camaradas- **_pensó orgulloso con dos cataratas surcando sus ojos apretando el puño derecho frente a él con decisión. Un brillo intensivo surcaba sus ojos.

Carraspeó y completamente decidido dio un paso para acercarse- **Akane…deberías…-**no continuó con el comentario por que recibió un puñalada visual de parte de Akane haciendo que sus ganas de ayudar a su amigo quedaran en el olvido y mojándose con agua fría de un balde que sacó de quien sabe donde se convirtió en panda.

Sacó un letrero de madera y se puso a escribir en él- "**Lo siento Tendo pero soy sólo un inocente panda"- **jugando con una pelota gigante haciéndose el desentendido.

Takijiro y Soiyiro quedaron algo sorprendidos por aquella extraña transformación del hombre del turbante, se miraron entre si y estupefactos se dirigieron al enorme panda que seguía jugando con la pelota.

-**Dígame Señor Tendo ¿Cómo hizo eso?- **preguntó interesado el Señor Mayade inspeccionándolo con detalles olvidándose por completo de la situación anterior- **es un disfraz muy bien echo-**

-**Es verdad…es un traje que luce tan real- **intervino Soiyiro jalándole las orejas e inspeccionando el pelaje con mucho ansiedad e interés.

**-"es un traje de panda echo en china"- **escribió Ghenma en una cartel mostrando orgullo- "**soy un gran mago"- **añadió en otro cartel más pequeño haciéndose el importante.

Los dos hombres aplaudieron emocionados ignorando completamente a la no tan inocente victima que lloraba por su vida siendo fríamente asesinado con la mirada por la chica de cabellos azulados.

Ranma seguía ajeno a la situación perdido en sus propios pensamientos, se sentía acorralado, no tenía la menor idea de que hacer ya que esa situación se salía de sus planes y no tenía opciones para seguir. Recordó las palabras dichas por su ex prometida antes de que apareciera Kasumi, aún le dolía el pecho y esas frases seguían frescas en su mente.

Levantó apenas la mirada y se encontró con Soun tratando de calmar a la furiosa chica mientras que esta apretaba fuertemente los puños murmurando cosas que no entendía. Observó de soslayo al panda que jugaba con unos platos y palillos siendo alabado por los nuevos invitados que aplaudían como si de un espectáculo se trataba.

Suspiró pesadamente- _**tengo que salir de aquí- **_caviló poniéndose de pie llamando la atención de todos los presentes incluyendo a la peli-azul que por suerte y alivio de Soun se distrajo para clavar su confusa mirada en él.

-_**Ranma- **_pensó ella al ver como el oji-azul abandonaba la sala sin decir una sola palabra dejando entender que le importaba lo más mínimo lo que pasara en esa habitación. Sintió los ojos llenarse de lágrimas y con la imagen borrosa de su ex prometido alejándose del lugar.

El Señor Mayade recordó cual era su verdadera misión y se giró para volver a prestar toda su atención a lo que estaba sucediendo en el lugar.

-**muy bien…tenemos que celebrar el nuevo compromiso- **mencionó muy emocionado tomando a su hijo por el cuello de forma brusca- **quiero que pronto haya un heredero en la familia-**

El comentario le cayó como un balde de agua fría a los más jóvenes en la sala, principalmente a Ranma que estaba por salir cuando escuchó lo dicho sintiendo miles de escalofríos recorrer su espalda al escuchar semejante frase.

-_**¿heredero?- **_se preguntó volteando el rostro como un robot a ver el hombre de traje con una tétrica sonrisa-_**¿Qué se cree ese hombre como para decir algo así?- **_

Por otra parte, Akane seguía estática, pero esta vez no era por la ira que la estaba consumiendo sino por lo acabado de decir por el padre de su amigo-_**¿heredero?- **_repitió mentalmente sonrojándose levemente al pensar en una familia con su nuevo prometido.

Al darse cuenta de ese inesperado pensamiento sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente algo asustada percatándose de cómo su corazón latía presuroso.

-_**¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esas cosas?-**_se preguntó temerosa a la posible respuesta y sin más que pensar decidió salir de esa habitación para poder pensar con más calma lo que estaba pasando.

Le dedicó una última mirada asesina a su ya casi traumatizado padre, para luego soltar un suspiro- **me voy a mi habitación…Suminasen- **se disculpó y sin ver a nadie más pasó a un lado de su ex prometido y subió las escaleras para luego encerrarse en su cuarto.

-**Akane-san- **murmuró Soiyiro con la voz triste observando al joven artista marcial que seguía parado en la entrada de la sala con la cabeza gacha-_**¿Por qué Ranma? ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para detener todo esto?- **_se preguntó extrañado y algo molesto con el chico de la coleta por no haber echo algún movimiento de defensa para calmar la situación.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Sin muchas ganas, decidió abandonar su habitación que le servía de refugio a lo que era su enredada vida, cerró la puerta tras de si y cuando estaba por llegar a las escaleras su hermana Kasumi apareció delante de ella.

-**Ohayou Akane-chan- **la saludó con su habitual y tierna sonrisa.

-**Ohayou onee-chan- **le devolvió el saludo fingiendo una sonrisa muy difícil de creer.

-**¿Te sientes bien?-** preguntó algo preocupada ya que sabía muy bien que su hermanita no la había pasado bien después de todos los sucesos de la noche anterior. Akane asintió en contestación a la pregunta- **En estos momentos iba a despertar a los chicos ¿Quieres ayudarme?- **

La joven de cabellos azulados abandonó la pequeña sonrisa para lloriquear en silencio como una niña pequeña ya que aparte de la gran noticia del compromiso se añadía otro suceso algo increíble de creer.

Lanzó un suspiro pesado y volviendo a mirar a su hermana que la miraba esperando su respuesta-_**que pesadilla…con tantos problemas que había cuando solo Ranma vivía aquí y ahora…-**_con dos cataratas surcando sus ojos afirmó levemente recibiendo una amplia sonrisa de su hermana que ignoraba por completo las ganas de salir corriendo.

Con el ánimo por el suelo y preparándose psicológicamente a lo que se avecinaba dio unos pasos hacía adelante.

Kasumi fue a dar el primer paso, pero, se detuvo colocándose la mano en la mejilla- **oh…que descuidada soy- **mencionó preocupada llamando la atención de su hermana menor que volteó extrañada al escucharla hablar.

**-¿Qué sucede?- **preguntó la peli-azul dándose la vuelta por completo.

-**Gomen nee Akane-chan…pero debo bajar a la cocina por que olvide apagar la hornilla- **Akane inmediatamente puso cara de pánico por que eso implicaba, ir ella sola a la habitación de Ranma y eso era lo menos que quería. Dio una reverencia disculpándose- **¿Podrías ir a despertarlos? Se les va a hacer tarde- **

**-Demo…etto…-** tartamudeó buscando una excusa para salir de esa situación, pero al ver la cara de suplica que tenía su linda hermana mayor no le quedó otra opción que aceptar- **soo desu…iré yo sola a despertarlos- **respondió pesadamente.

La joven sonrió ampliamente y se giró para ir a bajar las escaleras dejando sola a su ya desdichada hermana que se preguntaba por que a ella le pasaban esas cosas.

En la habitación, Ranma estaba de medio lado tapado hasta la nariz con la gruesa cobija de su futon.

_**-kuso…no pude dormir absolutamente nada…maldita sea… ¿por qué estas cosas solo me pasan a mí? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?-**_

Lanzó un pesado suspiro y levantó la cabeza para luego mirar sobre su hombro a su nuevo compañero de habitación- _**kuso- **_reprochó mentalmente.

_**Flash back**_

Estaba sentado de espalda a la puerta en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación siendo cobijado por la penumbra de aquella noche, la cual se había convertido en una pesadilla. Apenas se estaba reponiendo a lo que sucedió en el restaurante de Ukyo y ahora le venían con esa noticia.

Se aferró más al agarre de sus piernas, las cuales estaba pegadas a su pecho.

-_**Chikuso… ¿Qué más podría pasar?- **_

Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar como tocaban la puerta y pensando que tal vez podría ser su madre accedió a dar el permiso para entrar- **adelante- **habló con la voz pesada denotando tristeza.

Escuchó como la puerta era abierta y se giró para ver quien llamaba quedando completamente de piedra al ver de quien se trataba.

-**¿Qué…Qué demonios…ha…haces aquí?- **preguntó totalmente confundido y desconcertado. Bajó la mirada dándose cuenta que esa persona llevaba consigo un futon y una almohada- **no…no me digas que…-**

El nuevo invitado lanzó un pesado suspiro**-gomen nee…Ranma-** se disculpó denotando derrota y frustración.

A los cinco minutos…

-**¡¿Por qué rayos Soiyiro tiene que dormir en mi habitación?!- **le reclamó el oji-azul a los tres hombres que estaban sentados en la sala con unas tazas de Té- **¡¿Acaso este imbécil se va a quedar a vivir aquí?!-**

**-recuerda que estoy aquí Ranma- **dijo Soiyiro a su lado mientras que la ceja derecha le temblaba levemente tratando de no ofenderse- **no tienes por que insultarme-**

**-Ranma…tienes que calmarte…solamente será por unos días…- **habló Soun intentado calmar la ira del muchacho- **no tienes por que ponerte así-**

**-El Señor Soun tiene razón muchacho…-**intervino Takijiro acompañando su comentario con asentimientos con la cabeza- **sólo será por unos días…no creo que tengas problemas en compartir habitación ¿ó sí? Al menos que tengas algún tipo de rivalidad con mi hijo- **inquirió mirándolo acusador.

Ranma cayó de inmediato sonrojándose levemente frustrado por no saber que decir- _**Kuso…este viejo es peligroso…tengo que tener cuidado con él- **_

-**Otousan…te dije que no le agradaría la idea…Ranma tiene todo el derecho de reclamar- **objetó Soiyiro buscando la manera de hacer entender a su padre que lo menos que quería era vivir allí y menos dormir en la misma habitación que el artista marcial sabiendo que no eran muy amigos- _**Tengo que convencer a mi padre…de ninguna manera voy a dormir junto a Ranma…ese chico se ve que es muy celoso…podría matarme mientras duermo-**_

**-Ya te lo dije hijo…sólo será por unos días…además…quien decide eso es el señor Soun…de todas maneras esta es su casa- **aclaró sonriendo de medio lado sabiendo muy bien que el chico de la coleta no tenía otra opción y habría perdido esa batalla.

El joven Saotome lo miró conteniéndose de decirle unas cuantas cosas sabiendo a la perfección que el hombre le había ganado la jugada.

Sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro y girando un poco el rostro se encontró con su padre que lo miraba con decisión.

-**no te preocupes muchacho…recuperarás a tu prometida…tienes que esforzarte un poco más y Akane regresará a ti- **mencionó en susurro procurando que nadie más lo escuchara.

-**¿Qué tanto dices Ohaji? Tú eres el menos indicado para decirme que me esfuerce…- **le reclamó en voz baja- **además…pareces un sirviente ¿Qué haces allí haciéndote amigo de ese señor? Se supone que es tu enemigo-**

**-yo sólo estoy acercándome al enemigo muchacho…tenemos que saber a que atenernos- **aclaró haciéndose el ofendido.

-**si claro…solo eres un interesado- **masculló sin creerse ninguna palabra dicha por su progenitor observándolo de reojo.

De fondo, Soiyiro le reclamaba a su padre mientras que este no le hacía caso a sus palabras, Soun le agradecía a Kasumi que se mantuvo en silencio sirviendo Té y sonriendo como siempre.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Gruñó molesto y se tapó por completo plenamente frustrado por la situación que estaba viviendo.

-_**¿Qué rayos voy a hacer ahora? Ese señor inmediatamente se largó apenas terminó de comer…es igual que mi padre…un viejo interesado…lo más seguro es que no se rinda tan fácil con lo del compromiso- **_

Sintió un terrible escalofrío al pensar en la palabra compromiso- _**Demonios…tengo que hablar con Akane…demo…de seguro esta muy molesta por lo de ayer…piensa que Ukyo y yo…-**_ se destapó e inmediatamente se sentó apretando el puño frente a él- **¡Shimatta! No voy a permitir que ese idiota me quite a Akane…voy a recuperarla- **habló en voz alta olvidándose por completo a su nuevo compañero de cuarto.

Permaneció unos instantes inmóvil en la misma posición para luego soltar un sonoro suspiro de derrota- **en que estoy pensando…estoy hablando de Akane…me mandara a China de un golpe apenas diga la primera palabra- **cruzó los brazos, recordó cada una de las veces que ya había volado por los cielos gracias a la chica.

Recuperó algo de su infaltable orgullo- **¡ja! Que mas da…no me importa si ella esta molesta o no…solo es una chica con fuerza bruta que me golpea por todo- **se dijo en voz baja un poco irritado.

_**Flash back**_

-**Akane-** dijo Ranma-chan entre jadeos intentado recuperar el aliento por la carrera que había echo, se inclinó un poco colocando las manos en las rodillas recuperando su respiración normal-** necesito…necesito hablarte…escúchame yo…-**

-**no hables- **ordenó fríamente sin llegar a voltearse- **no quiero…no necesito escucharte…escuché suficiente y con eso me basta- **

-**demo…no es lo que parece…yo…- **

-**hoy…lo que ha pasado hoy en el gimnasio…fue un error…fue un simple error que nunca debió ocurrir…-**sentenció dejando completamente sin habla a la pelirroja que sintió como el corazón se le desgarraba lenta y dolorosamente.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Su expresión de tornó triste al recordar esa escena antes de la llegada de Kasumi el día anterior- **demo…ella dijo que fue un error…eso significa que no siente nada por mi- **_**ese beso- **_

Aún recordaba la placentera sensación al sentir los tibios y tersos labios de la chica bailar con los de él en esa danza torpe, pero, amorosa llamado beso. Sentir su blanca y sedosa piel, sus manos se unidas mientras que ese accidente se transformaba poco a poco en una escena romántica dejando salir aquellos sentimientos que están guardados en sus corazones y que luchan por ser libres para entregarse al otro sin obstáculo alguno.

Un gesto de atontado extremo adornaba su cara recordando aquel suceso que marcó su vida y que aunque era la primera vez que le pasaba tenía la sensación de que aquella experiencia ya la había vivido.

Sacudió la cabeza regresando de ese momento de embobamiento- **eso no pudo ser un error…no pudo serlo…- **_**y ¿si ella en verdad quiere a este tipejo?**_- aferró con fuerza ambas manos a la cobija que aún cubría su parte inferior sintiendo como las ganas de ahorcar al susodicho le entraban con fuerza.

_**Flash back**_

-**Somos muy unidos...y podríamos llamarle un noviazgo pero no muchos conocen sobre nuestra relación para evitar problemas...queremos llevar nuestras vidas lo más normal posible y terminar nuestros estudios y todo eso...- **espetó orgulloso y con una sonrisa egocéntrica- **es una linda relación ¿na koiishi?- **añadió muy sonriente observando a la traumatizada muchacha a su lado.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Un silencio abrumador invadió la habitación y después…

-**¡kuso! ¡¿Cómo demonios se me ocurrió decir semejantes cosas?!- **se preguntó exasperado sintiéndose muy, pero, muy apenado- **estoy seguro que ella piensa que soy un perdedor- **

…

**-Ranma…gomen nee…se que estas enamorado de mí pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos…yo amo a otro - **se disculpo una tranquila Akane para luego tomar del brazo a Soiyiro con una tenue sonrisa- **¿Nos vamos anata?- **le preguntó suavemente con los ojos brillosos.

-**hai…vámonos Koiishi- **le contestó brindándole una amplia sonrisa para luego comenzar a caminar muy abrazado a la peli-azul- **¡Nos vemos luego Ranma!- **le gritó para luego comenzar a reír victoriosamente.

**...**

Un segundo más tarde…

**-¡Kuso!- **gritó sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza espantando esos pensamientos- **Eso no puede pasar…- **respirando ajetreado intentado olvidar aquella malévola alucinación- **¿Cómo demonios pude haber dicho esas cosas? ¿Qué voy a hacer?- **se preguntó con desesperación restregándose las manos en la cabeza demostrando frustración.

**-Eh Ranma…-**

Se congeló al escuchar como lo llamaban y volteando como un robot y con un ligero tic nervioso en un ojo se encontró con el joven Mayade restregándose los ojos para luego mirarlo con extrañeza.

-**¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla o algo así?- **

**-etto…yo…-** carraspeó recuperando la compostura- **ese no es tu problema- **respondió tajante tratando de no demostrar vergüenza por el pequeño show montado hacía minutos atrás.

Soiyiro frunció un poco el ceño- **no tienes por que ser así…aunque no me creas no tengo ninguna intención de casarme con Akane…ella es solo una excelente amiga- **comentó sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo-_** sólo eso ¿na?-**_

El chico de la coleta lo miró de reojo sin creerse mucho lo relatado- **¡je! Me interesa un comino lo que tú y Akane hagan…además…te darás cuenta que ella es solo una chica con fuerza bruta y regañona…dentro de poco estarás volando a través de las paredes como siempre sucede conmigo- **

-**será por que eres un desconsiderado- **susurró para si mismo, pero, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Ranma lo escuchara.

-**¿Cómo rayos me llamaste?- **exigió levantándose de sopetón dispuesto a estamparle un puñetazo al nuevo miembro de la casa.

-**nada…nada…-** negó con tranquilidad haciendo que la furia del muchacho se elevara más.

-**Escúchame bien idiota…no se que planeas pero ni tú ni tu padre conseguirán lo que quieren…**- mencionó haciéndole ver que estaba hablando muy enserio mientras que lo apuntaba con el dedo. Se irguió y cruzando los brazos continuó de manera arrogante y egocéntrica- **Akane jamás se casaría con un debilucho cobarde como tú- **

Con una pequeña vena palpitando en su sien, Soiyiro se puso de pie lentamente haciendo que Ranma se pusiera en posición de batalla dispuesto a defenderse si tenía que hacerlo. Sonrió de medio lado comenzando reír levemente.

-**Si lo dices por que no se de artes marciales tanto como tú…esta bien…soy un debilucho…demo…- **levantó la mirada y lo apuntó con el dedo- **¡Prefiero ser un debilucho que ser un hablador mujeriego como tú!- **aclaró solemne teniendo de fondo una gran ola chocando contra las rocas dándole un escenario dramático y decisivo-** sólo sabes hablar…cuando tienes que actuar no lo haces y te quedas sentado como un perdedor… ¡Akane no merece a un cobarde como tú!-**

-**¿nani?- **dijo turbado por aquel comentario mientras que unos relámpagos acompañaban aquel momento. Regresando a la realidad…-** ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso imbécil?!- **reclamó ofendido apretando los puños con fuerza asesinando con la mirada al muchacho que había cruzado los brazos mirándolo de igual forma- _**este imbécil esta buscando que le de una golpiza…y eso es lo que le voy a dar-**_

**-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te ofende el escuchar la verdad?- **preguntó desafiante sabiendo muy bien que Ranma era el mejor en artes marciales y podría darle una buena paliza, pero, no iba permitir que viniera a insultarlo, tenía honor y orgullo y lo iba a mantener intacto.

-**te voy a…-** grunó sin concluir el comentario encargándose de mantener una batalla visual con su compañero de habitación que lo miraba de igual forma mientras que unos rayitos azules chocaban entre ellos.

-_**no voy a permitir que Akane-san sufra por tu culpa…se que ella esta enamorada de ti pero voy a averiguar si eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella – **_se dijo el peli-negro recordando cada uno de los acontecimientos que había vivido anteriormente. Principalmente, recordó la pelea en la escuela en donde habían participado varias chicas notablemente enamoradas de él ¿Ranma sería un chico honesto o simplemente un mentiroso mujeriego?_**- voy a averiguarlo- **_

La situación se estaba poniendo muy tensa en la habitación, sin embargo, la batalla de miradas no cedía, ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido

Ranma ya estaba apunto de moler a golpe al nuevo individuo- _**este idiota no sabe con quien se esta metiendo…se va a arrepentir- **_

Los ojos del oji-miel brillaron intensamente- _**muy bien…prueba uno… "factor celos"- **_sonrió apenas y abandonado la cruel y desafiante batalla visual se inclinó para comenzar a acomodar el futon mientras que Ranma lo veía de manera desconfiada.

-**entonces…Akane no te interesa ¿na?- **preguntó tranquilamente sin mirarlo a la cara tendiendo la cobija y doblándola.

Las mejillas del oji-azul se tornaron de un carmín suave al escuchar la pregunta- **etto…yo…pues…- **a pesar de las ganas de gritarle que amaba con locura a su ex prometida y que pretendía recuperarla como diera lugar, no podía pensar con claridad cuando se sentía presionado, además, que no era bueno cuando se trataba de afirmar o hablar de sus sentimientos-_** demonios…no puedo parecer un idiota delante de este tipo…no puedo permitir que se burle de mi-**_

-**ya veo… ¿Sabes qué? creo que esto del compromiso me esta empezando a sonar bien- **comentó con una media sonrisa mientras que era asesinado visualmente por el chico de la coleta.

**-Akane es una chica muy hermosa…comprensible y amable…estoy seguro que sería una excelente esposa…- **observando de reojo al muchacho que ya tenía más de una vena palpitando fuertemente sobre su sien-** ella es realmente encantadora… aprovecharé esta oportunidad de estar con una diosa como ella- **añadió dramático con ojitos brillosos y las manos en su pecho.

Ranma apenas aguantaba las ganas de matar al peli- negro, rechinaba los dientes de la furia gruñendo como un perro. Y dejándose llevar por los celos y la ira dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Claro esta, Ranma siempre será Ranma.

-**¡Ja! Ella y tú pueden hacer lo que quieran…pero te advierto…ella no es ninguna comprensible y amable- **mencionó llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza- **desde que la conocí me di cuenta que es la chica menos femenina que existe…tiene una fuerza bruta increíble y además que es tan gritona que deja sordo al que pase cerca de la casa- **

Soiyiro sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrer su espalda y mientras el chico de la coleta seguía su gran discurso giró el rostro para ver la puerta como era rodeada por un aterrorizante aura roja que comenzaba a aumentar más y más. Le Temblaron hasta los huesos y completamente atemorizado se echó a un lado sabiendo perfectamente que algo muy malo pasaría.

-**en conclusión…-** carraspeó y con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa egocéntrica cruzó los brazos- **Akane es la última chica con quien alguien querría casarse…y aún no te he mencionado su comida…es algo mortal…te aconsejo que…-** las palabras murieron en su garganta al percibir el terrible aura que invadía el lugar, la sangre se le heló y miles de escalofríos recorrieron su espalda.

-_**no puede ser…-**_

La puerta de madera se abrió lentamente dejando aparecer la figura de una muy, pero muy enojada Akane que lo miraba fieramente mientras que era rodeada por el inmeso aura rojo.

-**Aka…Akane…yo…etto…verás…-**intentó explicarse dando unos pasos hacía atrás moviendo las manos exageradamente demostrando el profundo miedo que sentía en ese momento.

Comenzó a sudar frío y a pedirle a Kami que lo salvara cuando la muchacha dio un paso tronándose los dedos de las manos.

-**Raaannnmaaaaa…eres un ¡IDIOTA!- **

Cinco minutos después…

-**lo tienes merecido por hablador…Ranma no baka- **habló con molestia sacudiéndose las manos.

Detrás de ella estaba un adolorido y maltrecho Ranma con unos chichones en la cabeza, raspones y totalmente despeinado con la cara incrustada en su futon y con el signo Takahashi en ambas manos.

Pegado en la pared y totalmente asustado por lo visto hacía segundos atrás estaba Soiyiro riendo como un tonto con nerviosidad por la violenta escena.

-_**Akane-san tiene muchas energías- **_

La peli-azul miró de soslayo al maltrecho muchacho y bufó enojada hacía el lado contrario encontrándose con el joven Mayade.

-**Ohayou Soiriyo-kun- **lo saludó con una tierna sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado.

El chico la miró por unos segundos aún si regresar del shock mental para luego sacudir la cabeza terminando de despertar- **oha…you Akane-san- **contestó aún riendo con nervios despegándose de la pared en donde estaba recostado como calcomanía.

Nuevamente miró a Ranma- **Akan-san…él... ¿estará bien?- **señalándolo inocentemente.

La chica lo observó de reojo sin mucho interés- **¡ja! No te preocupes…su cabeza es tan dura como una roca- **aclaró cruzando los brazos- **si fuera un poco más considerado no pasara por esto todo el tiempo…todo lo que dijo es mentira-**

El chico de la coleta despegó la cara del futon y con un gesto de completo enfado que no combinaba en nada con su desaliñado aspecto, se puso de pie dispuesto a reclamar.

-**¿Qué demonios te pasa Akane? ¡Yo no dije nada que no fuera cierto!- **reprochó infantil- **¿Quién sería considerado con una mujer tan gruñona como tú?- **aseveró de forma malcriada frotándose uno de los varios chichones que adornaban su cabeza.

Una vena comenzó a palpitar con fuerza en la frente de la chica y con fiereza, visualizó a su contrincante- **¿Qué quieres decir con eso pervertido?- **

**-¡Yo no soy ningún pervertido!- **

**-¡Si lo eres! ¡Eres un pervertido de lo peor! ¡Mujeriego!-**

**-¡Kawaiikune!**

**-¡Fenómeno!**

Comenzaron a discutir como de costumbre lanzándose crueles miradas y muchos de los típicos insultos entre sí mientras que cerca de la puerta y con un leve tic nervioso en un ojo se encontraba un asombrado y aturdido Soiyiro que apenas creía lo mal que se llevaban esos dos.

-_**me pregunto si en verdad ellos dos son el uno para el otro- **_

**-no te asustes Soiyiro-kun…así son todos los días- **mencionó Nabiki, la cual estaba recostada en la puerta dándole un pequeño susto al muchacho que dio un respingo por su aparición- **en el fondo…esos dos se quieren…pero son tan orgullosos que no lo admiten…si supieras las cosas que yo se…pensarías lo mismo que yo- **añadió guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

El muchacho la miró sin entender, pero, prefirió quedarse callado antes de inmiscuirse más en el tema.

Dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacía el frente, donde la ruda batalla de palabras se estaba convirtiendo en un guerra a muerte donde ninguno de los dos pretendía dar el brazo a torcer y suspirando con resignación se preguntó- _**¿sobreviviré si vivo en esta casa?- **_

-**por cierto…-** habló nuevamente la castaña- **deberías de irte alistando…ya es tarde para ir a la escuela- **dándose la vuelta para desaparecer del lugar con la misma tranquilidad con la que apareció.

-_**es verdad- **_recordándose que ni siquiera había ido al baño a lavarse- **chicos deberíamos…-** no terminó su comentario al ver como ambos muchachos gruñían como perros teniendo una fuerte batalla visual donde unos rayitos azules chocaban entre si. Una gota estilo anime rodó por su cabeza- _**creo que no me escucharán.**_

Se dio la vuelta y con algo de sigilo abandonó la habitación sin ser percatado por los enfurecidos jóvenes que ni cuenta se daban de su alrededor.

Después de unos segundos, Ranma abandonó la cruda batalla visual cansado de pelear. Claro esta…sus palabras no concordaban con sus pensamientos.

-**eres una tonta…nada de lo que dije era mentira…además…¿Qué importa que ese idiota sepa la verdad sobre ti?- **espetó cruzando los brazos irguiéndose desinterés- **tarde o temprano lo iba a saber-**

-**¿Qué dijiste? ¡El único idiota que veo por aquí eres tú!- **objetó la enojada jovencita entre dientes aguantando apenas las ganas de plantarle su mazo en la cabeza.

-**¡je! Haz lo que quieras…luego no vengas llorando por que ese tonto te rompió el corazón- **comenzando a caminar el dirección a la puerta- **no se que les ves a ese imbécil-**

**-¡Ranma! ¿A dónde creés que vas? ¡Esto aun no ha terminado!- **reprochó ella y al ver como el chico le hacía caso omiso a sus palabras, su furia superó el límite y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-**¡Eres un estúpido Ranma! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Un completo pervertido y un aprovechado…incluso dormido eres un completo hentai! ¡eres un depravado que se aprovecha de chicas como yo para besarlas mientras duermes!- **en el instante que dijo la última palabra se llevó las manos a la boca completamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de confesar.-_**kuso…¿Qué acabo de decir? ¡Shimatta!-**_

Al escuchar el último comentario dicho por la jovencita sintió que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se congelaron al instante, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil y un pequeño tic nervioso en un ojo acompañaba ese momento de sorpresa total.

Sin duda estaba en shock crónico- _**¿Qué dijo? ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!- **_

Como un robot se medio giró con una cara de espanto que asustaba a cualquiera.

-**¿Qué…qué fue lo que di…jis…te?- **tartamudeó comenzando a encajar todas piezas en el rompecabezas y empezando a asustarse- _**acaso…¿acaso lo que pasó el sábado no fue un simple sueño?¿Acaso ella…ella…¿No sólo me vio en semejantes condiciones sino que también…**_- recordando cada detalle de la supuesta fantasía que vivió y en la condición en que se despertó de aquella siesta.

-**etto…yo…- **_**¿Ahora que hago? ¿Cómo puedo haberle dicho tal cosa? ¡Kami!- **_se dijo completamente angustiada y sonrojada bajando la mirada ya que la vergüenza la tenía acorralada. Tragó duro rogándole a Kami que la sacara de ese gran aprieto en que se metió ella solita.

Le había revelado indirectamente lo que había ocurrido la noche del sábado cuando fue a despertarlo antes de ir a cenar.

-**vaya vaya…-** llamó la atención Nabiki que supuestamente había desaparecido del lugar y se encontraba recostada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una mirada inquisidora- **¿entonces eso fue lo que no me quisiste decir hermanita?-**

Ambos chicos se pusieron pálidos como la leche y comenzaron a sudar frío al verse metido en semejante problema. La última persona quien debía enterarse de ese pequeño problema estaba en ese instante recostada en el marco de la puerta.

El rostro de la peli-azul pasó por diferentes tonalidades hasta tornarse de un rojo intenso al verse descubierta de tal manera. No sólo Ranma se había enterado que él la había besado entre sueños y lo había visto…pues…lo había visto en una condición muy incómoda y comprometedora, sino, que la peor amenaza de la familia y la mejor embaucadora de todo Japón había escuchado todo lo que su boca no pudo mantener en silencio.

Su vida había llegado hasta allí.

Por otro lado, pero, en la misma condición se encontraba Ranma que no sabía donde esconderse por la vergüenza. Ahora sabía por qué cuando la besó en el gimnasio sentía una extraña familiaridad con la situación y era por que no lo había soñado, había pasado mientras él estaba dormido, además, ese no era todo el problema. Nabiki, la peor enemiga de su bolsillo tenía las armas suficientes como para condenarlo a trabajar para ella por el resto de su vida.

Estaba metido en muchos problemas.

La castaña al ver el silencio de los dos jóvenes puso a trabajar su maquiavélica e interesada cabecita dispuesta a lograr dos cosas, primero, averiguar con todo detalle lo ocurrido esa noche y segundo y más importante, cavilar cual sería la suma apropiada para que ese acontecimiento no saliera de esa habitación por medio de su persona.

Se enderezó colocando ambas manos a cada lado de su cintura comenzando a acercarse a los paralizados y apenados muchachos que no sabían a donde meterse por la vergüenza. Sobre todo Akane, que había sido quien había revelado esa noticia.

-**sabía que eras un pícaro Ranma-kun…demo ¿Eso de besar a mi hermanita en sueños? Eso supera todo los límites- **colocando una mano en su hombro.

-_**kuso…kuso…kuso… ¿Qué es peor? ¿Qué gracias a esa estúpida fantasía Akane tenga otra razón más para pensar que soy un pervertido de lo peor ó que Nabiki se aproveche de esta situación para sacarnos dinero y hacerse millonaria?-**_

Tragó duro mientras una gota de sudor rodaba por su mejilla.

-_**Ambas cosas son muy malas…ahora…después de esto…no podré verla a la cara sin sentirme un perro miserable…rayos…debe odiarme…debe pensar que quise aprovecharme…sabía que había estado en mi habitación…demo…no pensé que yo había llegado a tal extremo…soy un imbécil…-**_

La mediana de los Tendo se acercó a la atónita chica que seguía con la cabeza gacha sintiendo como su vida se iba por el drenaje.

- **Akane…ya veo por que estabas tan sonrojada…- **dijo dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda- **aparte de eso beso ¿Qué más sucedió?- **se atrevió a preguntar haciendo que miles de escalofríos recorrieran las espaldas de los ya aturdidos muchachos.

Al ver que ninguno tenía intenciones de responder a la pregunta. Analizó por unos segundos y luego con mucho ánimo abrazó con un sólo brazo a su linda hermanita que parecía un muñequito ya que su espíritu estaba muy lejos de allí hundiéndose en su propia agonía.

Hizo lo mismo con Ranma que se encontraba flotando en una nube de desconsuelo.

-**me alegro mucho por ustedes chicos…ahora…creo que será mejor que discutamos el precio de mantener este secreto entre nosotros ¿No lo creén así?- **preguntó con mucha ansias y una gran sonrisa.

Unas auras azules con fantasmitas y espirales rodeaban a ambos muchachos llorando en silencio por su tan mala suerte.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Konnichiwa!!**_

_**Se que muchos quieren asesinarme por la baja calidad que hay en el capítulo y los entiendo (autora se arrodilla pidiendo perdón) la musa me dejó sola y desamparada y no he tenido mucha inspiración que digamos.**_

_**Tambíen la univ me tiene al borde de la locura, pero, al ver que ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin actualizar me vi en la obligación de volver.**_

**_Términos en Japonés:_**

_**suminasen: **lo siento; discúlpenme; con permiso_

_**soo desu: **esta bien_

_**ohayou: **buenos dias_

_**otousan: **papá; padre_

_**Espero que no me acribillen tanto, se que suelo escribir mejor, pero, creo que después del accidente que tuve, no sólo mi brazo sufrió sino que también mis ganas de escribir.**_

_**Espero que no se hayan decepcionado tanto (ri-chan se esconde debajo de la mesa) mejor me busco mi escudo anti-regaños por que presiento que viene unos cuantos regaños!!**_

**_Pues...sólo me queda esperar sus preciados comentarios!! así que a escribir review!!_**

**_nos vemos pronto..._**

**_matta nee_**

­


End file.
